The Story of a Legend
by Lance the Dragon Master
Summary: Years before Ash and Gary even became Pokemon trainers, there was another story of a young man who faced the world and became a legend. This is the story of the great Dragon Master, Lance.
1. Birth of the Sinless

It's raining. It has been raining for the past 40 days and nights without letting up. Blackthorn City, located in Johto, is on the brink of being flooded by the torrent.

It's night. All the men of the small city are busy setting up sand bags and digging ditches to prevent the flow of water from entering the center of the city.

It's dark. The night sky is covered in dense clouds. The moon and stars cannot be seen through the thick blanket.

It's quiet. Inside the Dragon Den, a woman is lying on her back on a layout of blankets. Attendants are continually monitoring her progress as she is in labor. She has been in labor for more than half a day now and is exhausted from the ordeal. The pain from her contractions causes her to break the silence with loud agonized screams. Her red hair clings to her forehead with sweat. The leader of the Dragon Clan, known as Shum, an old man with long and thinning white hair, stands over the laboring woman, his daughter.

Shum: Have strength, my daughter.

The woman continues feeling the pain of her contractions as they get faster.

Elsewhere in the Dragon Den, a small egg is shaking, as it prepares to hatch.

Outside the Dragon Den, the men keep trying to battle the floodwaters, but it is a losing battle. The ground has become muddy and difficult to walk over, causing everyone to stumble over themselves. The sand bags that are set up around the city begin to collapse, letting in the flood. Knowing that there is nothing else they can do, the men quickly run, but cannot escape the treacherous waters. They are washed away in the current.

Inside the Dragon Den, a woman runs over to the attendants and warns them that the barricade has fallen and the water level is quickly rising. Shum won't allow anything to happen to his daughter.

Shum: My daughter is in the middle of giving birth. I must protect her.

The master of the clan reveals a hidden pokeball and uses it to release his trusted pokemon partner, Dragonair, a dragon pokemon with a long, blue serpentine body and white underbelly wearing blue orbs on its tail and neck and has white angel wings as ears.

Shum: Dragonair, try to hold back the water!

His pokemon quickly obeys and fires a powerful Twister attack. A tornado is formed by the dragon pokemon that sucks the water into its vortex, then blows back out.

Shum: I have to protect Mila as long as possible. Her child is the last hope of this clan.

After nearly an hour of fighting the torrent, Dragonair is showing extreme fatigue. It can't keep going for muck longer.

In the depths of the cave, the pokemon egg continues to shake. A small crack appears on the shell. It's finally hatching! At the same time, Mila starts to push with all her might and the head of her small child emerges. The light blue egg continues getting more cracks and Mila's baby keeps passing through the birth canal. Finally, after one last push, the baby arrives at the exact same time as the egg hatches, revealing a Dratini, the pre-evolved form of Dragonair. The baby pokemon has a similar appearance as its evolved form except for its shorter length, has a lighter shade of blue and no orb on its tail.

Mila's baby is a boy with short red hair on his small head. The mother is happy that her child is born at last, but Shum doesn't share her excitement. The cave is quickly filling with water. If something is not done soon, they will all drown. Suddenly, outside the cave, a large cry is heard coming from the sky. A large silhouette is seen flying over Blackthorn City. The mighty creature spreads its wings and breaks the clouds, stopping the endless rain. The water quickly recedes leaving the entire town in a state of shock and gratitude. Shum runs out of the cave as quickly as he can to see the this amazing creature. He looks up and makes out the shape of a giant winged dragon. With a gentle cry, the entity in the sky flies away, having done its duty.

In the Dragon Den, the cries of a baby echo through the darkness, but not the cries of a human. The cries come from the newborn Dratini searching for its parents. Hearing the cries, Shum goes back inside and finds the orphan pokemon. He notices the egg shells next to it, knowing that the baby has just recently hatched. He gently picks it up and carries it over to Mila and her son.

Shum: How are you feeling, Mila?

Mila: I feel well, father.

Shum smiles at his daughter. She sees the baby Dratini and asks about it.

Mila: What are you doing with that pokemon?

Shum: I found it crying by itself. It was just born.

Mila smiles as she holds her son.

Mila: You hear that? You have a twin brother.

Shum approaches Mila and the boy.

Shum: So, it's a boy?

Mila: Yes. A beautiful baby boy. He has my eyes.

The old man can't help but keep smiling.

Shum: And what is the name of my grandson?

Mila: I've decided to call him Lance.


	2. A Tearful GoodBye

On a dark and rainfilled night, a child was born. Now, he has grown into a fine young man. Lance is twelve years old at this point. He stands firmly, watching what his opponent will do next. A strand of red hair hangs in front of his dark eyes.

Lance: Dragonair, Slam attack!

His pokemon, Dragonair, proceeds to attack. The opposing pokemon is a small blue sea horse covered in spines. The sea horse quickly jumps out of the way to avoid being hit by Dragonair's tail. Lance's opponent, a girl about his age with light blue hair wearing a tight black, sleeveless dress, commands her water pokemon.

Girl: Seadra, finish it with Ice Beam!

Seadra inhales deeply and spits out a frozen stream of ice that hits Dragonair head on. The tall dragon pokemon succumbs to the power of the attack and collapses. Lance sighs and calls his pokemon into its pokeball.

Lance: I can never beat you, Clair.

The girl, Clair, also calls back her pokemon.

Clair: You just have to keep practicing.

It is dark as they stand inside the cave known as the Dragon's Den, a place where the mighty Dragon Clan resides. Lance's grandfather, Shum, walks up to him.

Shum: Well done, Lance. You are becoming a better trainer every day. Your mother would be proud.

Lance: Thank you, grandpa.

As he grew up, Lance never met his mother as she died a day after he was born. The strain of childbirth was too much for her to bear and she passed away in her sleep. As for Clair, she wasn't a part of the Dragon Clan, but she was raised by Shum nonetheless. On the day that Lance was born, a flood swept over the city and took many lives. Clair's parents were among the ones that were killed. As Shum tended to Lance on that day, he heard a child's cries among the destruction caused by the storm. He looked and found a baby girl crying in the mud and knew that she would die if left alone, so he decided to take her with him. So, for the next twelve years, Lance and Clair were raised together in Blackthorn City. Since they frequently traveled the city together, the two were often confused as siblings when in reality, they weren't related at all.

In the evening, Shum calls Lance into his private room. The old man has been getting sick lately and sometimes doesn't have the strength to walk. Lance approaches his grandfather in the dark room, lit only by a few candles. He lies on his bed.

Lance: Yes, grandpa?

Shum: Lance, you have finally come of age. It is time for you to leave this place and explore the world.

The boy is immediately confused.

Lance: Grandpa, what do you mean?

Shum: I want you to grow, Lance. I want you to reach your full potential, but you can't do it by staying here your entire life.

Lance is having trouble believing what he is hearing. His grandfather wants him to leave?

Lance: I can't leave! What if something happens to you? You need me here!

Shum: I'm old, Lance. I've lived my life. Now, it is time for you to live yours. Besides, Clair is here to look after me. You do not need to worry.

Lance: But, grandpa, I don't want to leave.

Shum: I know that you're scared, Lance, but don't be. You have enormous strength within you. I know it.

Lance's eyes begin to fill with tears. He doesn't want to leave his only family.

Shum: Lance, I'm going to tell you something that I never told you before. It's about the day you were born.

Lance hears his grandfather and becomes curious of what he has to say. What's so special about his birthday?

Shum: As you know, Clair's parents died on the day you were born. I've told you that before, but something else happened on that day. I remember it well. It was raining heavily. It had been raining for more than a month and no one knew when it would stop. The water came and we all thought we were going to die, but a miracle occured.

Lance: A miracle?

Shum: A great deity descended from the heavens and stopped the rain. We were saved, but I believe that it only appeared to save you. It blessed you, Lance. It blessed your birth. That's when I knew that you were destined for greatness.

Lance: What sort of deity?

Shum: It was a great dragon that exuded a sense of divinity. After I saw it, it flew away.

Lance is in awe of the story. But, does he really have to go? Shum shifts in his bed and hands something over to Lance.

Shum: Here, take this.

Lance: What is it?

Lance holds a small rock-like object in his hands. It is a transparent orange color with a smaller rock held inside. The entire thing hangs on a necklace.

Shum: Take this to the man of fire. He'll know what to do with it.

Lance: "Man of fire"?

Shum is too weak to continue talking and falls asleep. Lance realizes that his grandfather was serious when he told him to explor the world and makes up his mind. With the necklace in hand, he walks out of the room where he finds Clair, eavesdropping.

Lance: What are you doing?

Lance isn't too pleased that Clair was listening to their conversation.

Clair: I heard the whole thing.

Lance: Why were you spying on us?

Clair: I wasn't spying, I was just going to check up on grandpa when I heard you two talking about something.

Lance: He's not your grandpa, he's mine!

He instantly regrets saying that.

Lance: I'm sorry.

Clair: No, it's okay. You're right.

The girl is saddened.

Lance: What's wrong?

Clair: Are you really going to leave?

He has already made up his mind.

Lance: Yes.

Clair: I see. When?

Lance: I don't know yet. Probably by the end of the week.

With nothing more to say, Clair walks away from Lance.

A few days pass and Lance has gotten ready for his trip. He wears a black long-sleeve shirt and black pants and carries a backpack. The necklace his grandfather gave him hangs around his neck and the pokeball that contains Dragonair is attached to his belt. He stands at the opening of the Dragon's Den with Shum and Clair.

Lance: This is it.

Shum: Have a good trip, Lance.

Lance: I will, grandpa.

Clair: So, have you decided where you're going?

Lance: I want to visit Kanto, so I'm going to take a ship from Olivine City in the west.

Clair can no longer fight her tears back. She gives Lance one last hug.

Clair: I'll miss you, Lance.

Lance smiles and hugs her back. Clair is the only friend other than Dragonair that he has ever known, and now, they must part.

Lance: I'll miss you, too.

Clair: You promise we'll see each other again?

Lance: Yeah, I promise.

And so, Lance says farewell to his family and his best friend. His first destination is the Ice Path, where he will finally leave his hometown and begin his journey. Clair and Shum watch him leave, tearfully.

Clair: Did you tell him?

Shum: No. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth yet.

Clair looks at the ground in sadness. What are they both keeping from Lance? Only time will tell.


	3. Unforgiving Ice

Blackthorn City is secluded from the rest of the country of Johto. It is located in the far north-eastern corner so it is a very difficult trek to arrive there. The only way to enter Blackthron City is through the cave known as the Ice Path. Lance stands at the entrance of the Ice Path, ready to finally begin his quest for self-discovery.

It is the middle of the day and the sun shines brightly over head. The young dragon trainer looks into the cave and notices that even though it is an enclosed area, it is still brightly lit. That is because that entire cave is lined in ice, just as the name implies. Sunlight hits the ice and reflects it like a mirror throughout the entire length of the tunnel, illuminating it. Lance sets foot into the Ice Path and quickly feels how cold it is. A continual wind blows around him that keeps that walls and floor frozen year-round.

Lance: I didn't think it would be so cold in here.

Outside the Ice Path, a man is seen sitting beneath a waterfall, meditating. His body appears to be aged and rugged from a lifetime of struggling. His gray hair is weighed down by the falling waters. After finishing his meditations for the day, he stands and decides to go home for the day. The man dries himself off and puts on a blue shirt and picks up a cane. A small pokemon covered in brown fur follows him.

Man: Okay, Swinub, let's go home.

The man and his Swinub walk into the Ice Path.

Meanwhile, Lance is having trouble fighting the cold and finding his way through the frozen maze.

Lance: How do I get out of here? I can barely see anything.

Lance doesn't realize it but he is being getting hypothermia from prolonged exposure to the extreme cold. The young trainer starts feeling very sleepy all of a sudden.

Lance: I think I'll take a quick nap.

He collapses onto the frozen ground. If he doesn't get up soon, he will freeze to death. As the man and his Swinub pass through the cave, the small pokemon sniffs something nearby.

Man: What is it, Swinub?

Swinub sniffs the ground until it arrives upon a frozen rock.

Man: What are we doing here?

The man doesn't know it, but the rock is actually Lance covered in ice. Swinub starts digging him out carefully. Once the man figures out that a boy is trapped in the ice, he quickly picks him.

Man: He's not looking too well. I have to get him somewhere warm.

Back in the Dragon's Den, Clair and Shum sit together. Neither of them make eye-contact. Something is on their minds. Clair is the first to speak.

Clair: Why didn't you tell him?

Shum: I just couldn't. I couldn't put him through that.

Clair: He has to find out eventually.

Shum: I know. Hopefully he'll forgive me.

After an hour, Lance awakens and finds himself in someone's bed. There are about four blankets on top of him.

Lance: Where am I?

Man: You're in Mahogany Town.

Lance turns and sees an old man sitting next to him.

Man: You almost died in the Ice Path. If it wasn't for my Swinub's sharp nose, you'd be lying in an icy grave.

The young trainer's eyes open wide. He had almost died and this man saved his life. He is instantly grateful to this man, but is he?

Man: I can sense you're wondering who I am. My name is Pryce. I'm the gymleader here in Mahogany Town.

Lance: Gymleader?

Lance has never heard that term before. Pryce senses this, but doesn't want to take the time explain it. Instead, he wants to know something else.

Pryce: What were you doing in the Ice Path? Children shouldn't be playing in there.

Lance: I wasn't playing. I was lost and trying to find my way out.

Pryce: But why were you there in the first place?

Lance: I'm on a journey. I come from Blackthorn City.

The old man thinks about it.

Pryce: If you can't even find your way through the Ice Path, then you're not fit to be a pokemon trainer. Turn around and go home.

Lance is shocked by the man's words. He suddenly becomes mad.

Lance: I won't go home! My grandfather is counting on me to become a great trainer!

Pryce: Then you're grandfather is a stupid man.

Lance is finally pushed too far. He quickly stands and gets Dragonair's pokeball ready for battle.

Lance: My grandfather is a great man. Don't you dare insult him.

Pryce: Kid, you don't want to do this. I'll destroy you in battle.

Lance: Prove it. If you're such a great trainer, face me in battle. If you win, I'll give up my journey and go home, but if I win, you'll acknowledge me and take back what you said about my grandfather.

Pryce sees the determination in Lance's eyes. He knows the boy won't back down.

Pryce: Fine, I accept your challenge.

Lance and Pryce walk over to the town's pokemon gym. Upon entering, Lance realizes how cold it is, reminiscent of the Ice Path. No wonder Pryce didn't seem to mind walking through the Ice Path. He's used to training in cold environments. Both combatants take their places on opposite sides of the battlefield. The floor is covered in ice, which makes it diffcult to walk on. Pryce gives Lance a smug look.

Pryce: Are you sure you don't want to back out?

Lance: I never back out from a pokemon battle. Let's do this!

Both trainers prepare to face-off in battle. Lance of Blackthorn City versus Pryce, the leader of the Mahogany Town gym.


	4. Master of Ice

In the frozen gym of Mahogany Town, Lance faces off against the gymleader known as Pryce. The old man pulls up a pokeball containing his lead pokemon. The referee, a man wearing a blue shirt and black pants, holds a pair of flags, a green one for Lance and a red one for Pryce.

Referee: The battle between the challenger, Lance of Blackthorn City, and the gymleader, Pryce, will now begin. Each trainer is allowed two pokemon with no substitutions. The first to defeat the opposong pokemon will be the winner. Let the battle begin!

Pryce throws the ball in his hand, releasing a white sea lion with a horn on its head.

Pryce: Dewgong, let's end this quickly!

Lance, however, looks a little worried. The challenge is to use two pokemon? He only has one. If his Dragonair can't beat two pokemon in a row, he'll have to go home. No, he can't lose. His grandfather's honor is at stake. He throws his pokeball, ready to fight.

Lance: Go, Dragonair!

The gymleader is surprised by the trainer's choice.

Pryce: You're using a dragon-type pokemon against an ice-type pokemon? It's only the first move and you're already at a disadvantage.

Lance: Dragonair is all I need.

Pryce: We'll see. Dewgong, Take Down attack!

The sea lion quickly skates across the icy floor and heads toward the blue dragon. Dragonair is caught off guard by Dewgong's speed. It's fast! Dewgong's attack connects with Dragonair, sending it flying across the gym.

Pryce: Do you really expect to beat me like that? You couldn't even dodge that simple attack.

Lance is amazed by Pryce's power. He has never faced such a strong opponent. But he can't give up yet. It's time to fight back. He orders his dragon to use its Twister attack. Dragonair summons a tornado inside the gym that pulls Dewgong into it.

Pryce: What do you expect to do with this?

Lance: I'm using this to stop your Dewgong's movements. Plus, it gives me an opportunity to attack it. Dragonair, Slam!

The blue dragon uses its tail and slams Dewgong into the ground with crushing force. Part of the ice becomes cracked as a result. Pryce is impressed by Lance's strategy.

Pryce: You may not be that bad after all.

Dewgong gets up again and uses Aurora Beam, firing a rainbow colored wave. Dragonair has trouble moving along the ice and is hit by Dewgong's assault.

Pryce: But you're still not good enough. I have another advantage over you in this gym. My pokemon can easily move on icy surfaces.

Lance knows that he's at a serious disadvantage. Firstly, he only has one pokemon where as Pryce has two. Second, his Dragonair is weak against ice-types, which is what the Mahogany gymleader specializes in. And lastly, Dragonair isn't as agile on ice as Pryce's pokemon. But he still has something in his favor. He calls out to his dragon.

Lance: Dragonair, take flight!

Pryce's eyes open wide in disbelief. Dragonair can fly? It's true. The blue dragon slowly rises into the air and gives Dewgong an intense look. It's using Leer, cutting the sea lion's defense. The old man knows that he has to defeat Dragonair quickly before it turns the battle around.

Pryce: Dewgong, Aurora Beam again!

Lance: Agility, Dragonair!

Lance's pokemon sharply raises its speed and easily evades the incoming Aurora Beam.

Lance: Now hit it with Dragon Rush!

Dragonair shoots through the air and rams into Dewgong with incredible power. With its defense lowered by the Leer attack, the white sea lion can't stand up to the Dragon Rush. It faints soon after. The referee raises the green flag.

Referee: Dewgong is unable to battle! The winner is Dragonair!

Pryce: Impressive, kid. Very few trainers have ever gotten past my first pokemon. But then again, I wasn't expecting Dragonair to fly. Let's just see how you fare against my strongest pokemon.

The gymleader calls Dewgong back into its ball and tosses out another one. It's Swinub. Lance is confused by Pryce's choice. That's his strongest pokemon? It hasn't even evolved yet.

Pryce: I sense that you're confused. Yes, this is my strongest pokemon, so don't take it lightly.

Lance decides not to let his guard down. He has to ready for anything.

Lance: Dragonair, paralyze it with Thunder Wave!

The young trainer figures that if his opponent is paralyzed, he might be able to win. The Thunder Wave hits Swinub, but it has no effect.

Lance: What happened?

Pryce: Swinub is also a ground-type along with being an ice-type. Electric attacks have no effect.

Lance is stunned by the discovery. This will make the battle even tougher now. Pryce is also deep in thought. Most of Swinub's powerful attacks are all ground-type attacks, but they won't any effect against a flying foe. But Swinub's ice attacks should be more than enough to take out a dragon pokemon.

Pryce: Swinub, Icy Wind!

The small pokemon blows a cold wind throughout the gym.

Lance: Dragonair, Twister!

Dragonair summons another tornado that blows away the Icy Wind. Pryce is amazed by Lance's quick-thinking. Maybe he is a worthy trainer after all.

Pryce: I'll admit that you're a strong trainer, kid, but this is where it ends. Swinub, use Blizzard!

His pokemon drastically drops the temperature around it and creates a strong blizzard. The powerful ice attack hits Dragonair.

Lance: Dragonair!

Lance looks in horror as his only pokemon is hit by such a strong attack. It suddenly collapses. The young trainer runs up to his dragon and hugs it.

Lance: Dragonair, please get up!

Pryce looks at Lance with cold eyes.

Pryce: Calm down, you still have one more pokemon to use.

Lance looks up at Pryce. Tears are building up in his eyes. That's when Pryce realizes that Lance only has one pokemon. He exhales deeply.

Pryce: Referee, end this match already. The challenger is out of pokemon.

Referee: Very well. Dragonair is unable to battle. The winner is Swinub...

Lance: No! Not yet!

Pryce: Give it up, kid. You're Dragonair is done for.

Lance: No...

Somewhere else, at the bottom of the deepest ocean, a large pokemon awakens. It's eyes light up in the darkness.

As Lance holds onto his pokemon, his eyes go from black to blue. Pryce sees this and is left shocked. What happened to Lance's eyes? They look familiar somehow. Lance suddenly exudes a gentle aura that rejuvenates Dragonair. What is he doing?

Lance: I won't lose to you. I just won't.

Dragonair flies into the air again. It is completely healed.

Pryce: What did that kid do?

Lance: Dragonair, Hyper Beam!

Dragonair launches a powerful beam that leaves a path of destruction in its Wake. Swinub is knocked out instantly. Pryce and the referee are left speechless for a while.

Referee: Uh...Swinub is unable to battle. The winner is Dragonair. The victory goes to the challenger, Lance of Blackthorn City!

Pryce calls back his pokemon and looks at Lance. The young trainer is happily hugging his Dragonair, unaware of what he did. But what exactly did he do? And what is that creature in the bottom of the sea? Is it somehow connected to Lance? The truth will soon be revealed.


	5. The Truth about Lance

In the gym of Mahogany Town, Lance has just defeated the gymleader, Pryce. The child happily holds his dragon pokemon for winning the battle.

Lance: I knew you could do it, Dragonair.

Pryce, however, isn't happy at all. Something's wrong. What did Lance do? Somehow, he was able to fully restore his pokemon's strength through sheer willpower. It shouldn't be possible, yet he can't deny what he saw. Also, he can't help but feel like he's seen something like this before. He thinks back to his youth. He remembers a man that also passed through Mahogany Town once, and he also had a Dragonair. Could that man and Lance be related? Lance breaks Pryce train of thought.

Lance: Hey, I beat you in a pokemon battle. That means that you will acknowledge my ability as a pokemon trainer and take back what you said about my grandpa.

Pryce thinks about it. His grandfather? Only one way to find out.

Pryce: It's true. You did beat me in battle. You have earned my respect.

Lance: And my grandpa?

Now's his chance. Pryce suddenly grows serious.

Pryce: Your grandfather, he is also a great trainer, isn't he?

Lance: Of course he is. He taught me everything I know.

Pryce: So he was also a dragon trainer?

Lance: Yes. Why do you ask?

Pryce: Is his name Shum by any chance?

Lance's eyes open wide. How does Pryce know his grandfather. He needs to find out.

Lance: How do you know his name?

Pryce: Then it's true. You're the grandson of the greatest dragon trainer of all time.

The young man is left speechless by the gymleader's words. Is Shum really that well-known?

Lance: What do you knwo about him?

The old man begins his story of how he met Shum.

Pryce: Many years ago, when I was a boy, my father was the gymleader here. One day, a challenger came and requested a match against him. That man was your grandfather, Shum. The battle began, my father using his ice-type pokemon and Shum only using a Dragonair. I thought that my father would easily win the battle since ice pokemon have a natural advantage against dragons, but Shum proved to be a formidable opponent. As they battled, it grew more and more apparent that your grandfather was stronger until he completely overpowered my father using only a single pokemon. Now it seems that you have inherited your grandfather's gift for controlling dragon-type pokemon and bringing out their full potential.

Lance is left in awe by the story. He had no idea his grandfather was so strong. But, why did he send Lance on this journey? Is it because he wants Lance to become the next master of the Dragon Clan? This new revelation leaves him unable to speak.

Lance: So my grandfather wants me become the new leader of our clan?

Pryce: Yes, it appears so.

So that's the truth that Shum was hiding from Lance. He wants Lance to be his successor.

Lance: I can't believe it.

Pryce: Well, now that you know, you should fulfill your grandfather's wishes. He's put his faith in you.

Lance: Yes. I won't let him down. Thank you, Pryce.

Lance calls Dragonair back into its pokeball and gets ready to leave Mahogany Town.

Pryce: Wait, I have something for you.

The young trainer turns. Pryce wants to give him something?

Pryce: Here.

The old man gives Lance a small metallic snowflake. Lance looks at it confusedly.

Lance: What's this?

Pryce: It's the Glacier Badge as proof that you have beaten the leader of the Mahogany Town gym. You've earned it.

Lance takes the badge.

Lance: Wow. Thank you.

Pryce: Make your grandfather proud, kid.

Lance: I will. I promise.

With that, Lance leaves the gym and heads toward the city's western exit to continue his journey. His next stop is Ecruteak City byond Mt. Mortar.

Meanwhile, in a nearby pokemart, a store that specializes in selling pokemon supplies, a young man about Lance's age walks in. He wears a pitch black t-shirt and baggy jeans. His black hair is slicked back giving him the appearance of a gangster. He walks up to the cashier.

Young Man: Alright, hand over all your cash.

The clerk, a middle aged woman, is scared by the young man's demand.

Young Man: Are you deaf, you old hag? Gimme all your dough, or I'll have to get nasty.

He opens a pokeball and releases a rhino with rock-hard skin.

Young Man: Okay, Rhyhorn, trash this place!

Rhyhorn goes on a rampage, destroying everything in the store. The woman begins to cry as she watches her store get torn apart.

Woman: Okay, okay! Take the money! Just, please, get out!

She opens the register and hands all the money over.

Young Man: See, that wasn't so hard.

He calls back his Rhyhorn and they both leave.

Young Man: Now I got enough money to get out of here.

As Lance is walking out the city, the young man in black pushes past him in a hurry.

Young Man: Move it, wimp.

Lance falls as the young man walks past.

Lance: Jerk.

Lance gets up and continues toward his destination, trying to forget about the rude young man. But little does he know that the young man that he just saw will play a big part in his future, but for now, he just focuses on his next destination; Mt. Mortar.


	6. Karate Master, Kiyo

After leaving Mahogany Town, Lance continues heading west toward Mt. Mortar. In the late afternoon, the sun begins to set in the distance. Lance makes it to the entrance of Mt. Mortar's cave.

Lance: Wow, it's dark inside.

He steps in and a group of Zubat and Golbat fly out for the night.

Lance: It's too dark to see anything in here. Maybe we should try again in the morning.

As he continues exploring in the darkness, Lance notices a dim light coming from deep inside the mountain. What is that light and where is it coming from? Lance intends to find out. He carefully makes his way toward the source of the illumination. The young trainer gets closer to the source and then begins to hear strange sounds, as if rocks were crashing into each other.

Lance: What's going on?

After a few minutes of fumbling through the dark, he eventually comes to the center of the cave. The source of the light comes from a small pokemon called Breloom. Breloom is shaped like a small kangaroo with a mushroom-like head. It is using Flash to light the cave while its trainer, a man dressed in a martial arts robe, trains with a Hitmonchan, a brown pokemon wearing a purple tunic and red boxing gloves. Hitmonchan is strengthening its arms by puching through solid rock. Lance continues to watch the man train when he suddenly slips and falls on the ground. The man and his pokemon turn to face him.

Man: Who are you? Are you spying on me?

Lance: No, sir. I just heard a sound down here and got curious.

Lance gets back on his feet. The man notices Dragonair's pokeball on Lance's belt.

Man: You a trainer?

Lance: Yes. I come from Blackthorn City.

The man's face lights up in joy.

Man: Well, why didn't you say so? I'm here to train with my pokemon, but a pokemon battle is even better.

Lance: Actually, I…

Man: Oh, by the way, I'm Kiyo. What's your name?

Lance: I'm Lance, but I don't want to batt…

Kiyo cuts Lance off before he finishes his sentence.

Kiyo: Okay, Lance. Let's begin our battle. It'll be one-on-one.

The young trainer decides not to argue anymore. Might as well get some training in. Both combatants take their places while Kiyo's Breloom continues to light up the cave with Flash.

Kiyo: I'll be using my Hitmonchan.

Lance gets his pokemon's pokeball ready.

Lance: And I choose my Dragonair!

The dragon pokemon appears from its ball and faces Kiyo's punching pokemon. Kiyo makes the first move.

Kiyo: Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!

His pokemon quickly runs forward and delivers a crushing punch onto Dragonair. Lance is caught off guard by Hitmonchan's speed.

Kiyo: I've been training this Hitmonchan since it was born. We've never lost a battle together.

Lance: Well, I've also been training with Dragonair all its life. We were born on the same day so it's like a brother to me. Dragonair, Agility!

Dragonair raises its speed to match Hitmonchan's.

Lance: Now use Slam!

Kiyo: Hitmonchan, use Agility, too!

The fighting pokemon quickly outruns the dragon pokemon. It's far too fast to be hit by Dragonair.

Kiyo: My Hitmonchan is all about speed. Your pokemon can never catch it. Hitmonchan, Mega Punch!

Hitmonchan's fist begins to glow brightly. It runs up to Dragonair and hits it with so much power, Dragonair goes flying.

Kiyo: Yeah, I'm winning!

Lance: This isn't good. Dragonair can't keep up with Hitmonchan's speed. Wait, that's it! Dragonair, Thunder Wave!

The dragon pokemon releases a surge of electricity throughout the area. Hitmonchan is hit by the voltage and is paralyzed.

Lance: Dragonair, Aqua Tail!

Lance's pokemon flies over to Hitmonchan and strikes it down with its tail. The attack leaves Hitmonchan extremely weakened.

Kiyo: How did your Dragonair cause my Hitmonchan so much damage?

Lance: You should know. You said that you trained your pokemon to have great speed, but that means that its other stats, such as Attack and Defense, were ignored. With such low Defense, Hitmonchan can't take many hits.

Kiyo: No! Hitmonchan, get up!

Lance: It's no use. As long as its paralyzed, its speed is drastically cut and can barely move. This battle's mine. Dragonair, finish this battle!

Dragonair rams into Hitmonchan with its Dragon Rush attack and knocks it out. Lance wins the battle. After a while of silence, Kiyo calls back his Hitmonchan. There is a big smile on his face.

Kiyo: That was a good match! You're really strong!

Lance: So, I guess that means that I'm the first person to beat you.

Kiyo: Actually, I lied. I was just trying to intimidate you. The truth is I lose all the time. That's why I come here to train with my pokemon.

Lance: Why do you train so much?

The martial arts practitioner suddenly grows serious.

Kiyo: Promise you won't laugh.

Lance: I promise.

Kiyo: My dream is to start my own gym in Saffron City, where I come from, but I'm just not good enough yet. I want to make the world's greatest dojo for fighting-type pokemon and be recognized by the Pokemon League as an official gym.

Lance is amazed. Kiyo is working so hard to achieve his dream.

Lance: I hope your dream comes true, Kiyo.

Kiyo: Thanks, Lance. Well, it's getting late. Me and my pokemon need to rest for the night.

Lance: Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. I've been walking all day.

Both trainers set up their sleeping bags and go to sleep for the night.

Back in Blackthorn City, Shum is lying in bed, his face covered in sweat. Clair tends to him.

Clair: Grandpa, you have a really high fever.

Shum: It just comes with being old. Listen, Clair, if anything happens to me…

Clair: Don't say that. You're going to be fine.

Shum: You know as much as I do that that's a lie. I'm dying, Clair.

The young girl's eyes fill with tears. The man that took her in and raised her is slowly dying and she can't do anything to help him.

Shum: If anything happens to me, I want you to let Lance know.

Clair grows angry.

Clair: Then why didn't you tell him that you're dying?! Is that why you sent him away?!

The tears flow from her eyes in an endless river.

Clair: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you.

Shum: No, you're right. That is why I told him to leave. I didn't want him to stay here and worry about me. I couldn't bear to see him cry. He has so much undiscovered strength in him that would just be wasted if he stayed here.

Clair: Oh, grandpa.

Shum: Can you please do me that favor?

Clair: Of course.

Shum falls asleep and Clair leaves the room. She goes outside and watches the moon, thinking about Lance.

Clair: I miss you already.

The next morning, Lance wakes up inside Mt. Mortar. Kiyo is already up, training with his Hitmonlee, a brown pokemon with long arms and legs, dark eyes and no nose or mouth.

Kiyo: I was wondering when you'd get up. I made you breakfast.

Kiyo points to a plate of food on the floor.

Lance: Thanks.

He eats the food while Kiyo trains.

Kiyo: Well, Lance, what are you going to do after this?

Lance: I want to go to Kanto, so I'm headed to Olivine City to take a ship.

Kiyo: Well, I wish you luck on your journey, Dragon Master.

Lance: Dragon Master?

Kiyo: It's nickname I thought up for you. Isn't it cool?

Dragon Master. It's got a nice ring to it. Lance thinks about his journey. Maybe, he can be a great trainer some day that others look up to. He stands and gets ready to leave.

Lance: Well, I should be going now.

Lance looks around, but every direction looks the same to him. He doesn't know which way to go. He turns to Kiyo.

Lance: Hey, Kiyo, you wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here, would you?

Kiyo: Nope, not a clue.

Great, they're both lost.

Kiyo: Don't worry. My pokemon'll get us out. Ready, Hitmonlee? Mega Kick!

Kiyo's Hitmonlee kicks through wall and makes a passage while Lance watches in complete shock.

Lance: That's a little reckless, don't you think?

Kiyo: Hey, when there isn't a way, make one.

Lance: Good point.

Lance and Kiyo step out of the cave and into the morning sunlight.

Kiyo: Well, I guess this is where we part. Have a good trip, Lance.

Lance: You, too, Kiyo. Good luck in accomplishing your dream.

They shake hands and go their own ways. Kiyo heads south to continue his training and Lance heads west toward Ecruteak City. The morning sun lights their path toward a bright future.


	7. Beauty and the Blaze

After walking all morning along route 42, Lance catches a glimpse of a tall, silver tower. He has finally arrived at Ecruteak City. The first thing he does after entering the city is visit the Pokemon Center, a clinic where pokemon have regular check-ups. Lance enters the red-roofed building, he walks up to the front desk and is greeted by a pink haired woman dressed in a nurse's outfit.

Woman: Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. How can I help you today?

Lance: I was wondering if you could take a look at my Dragonair.

Lance hands over Dragonair's pokeball.

Nurse Joy: Of course. It'll be a few minutes, so why don't you go wait in the lobby.

Lance: Okay, thank you.

He goes into the lobby and takes a seat on a couch by the wall. This is the first time he's been in a Pokemon Center by himself. Usually Clair would go with him. Lance closes his eyes and thinks about Clair and his grandfather. He misses them. Hopefully, he'll be able to see them soon. He suddenly hears a someone speaking to him. It's a girl's voice.

Girl: Excuse me, is this seat taken?

Lance opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his entire life. Her dark brown hair is tied into a long ponytail. She is wearing a red jacket over a black shirt and blue shorts. Lance stares with his mouth open.

Girl: So, is it okay if I sit here?

Lance: Oh, yeah, go ahead.

He's so embarassed. Way to play it cool, Lance.

Girl: Hi, my name's Luna.

Lance: I'm Lance.

Luna: Well, Lance, it's nice to meet you. I take it your a pokemon trainer.

Lance: Yeah, how'd you know?

Luna: Well, you're sitting in a Pokemon Center, it's pretty obvious.

Lance: Oh.

He can't come up with anything to say. The only girl that he ever talked to was Clair, but he has known her his entire life. He has no idea how to talk to Luna. He bows his head down.

Luna: Oh my gosh, are you blushing?!

The comment makes Lance blush even more.

Luna: You are just so cute!

Lance is so embarassed, he doesn't even want to look at her anymore. She's so beautiful and he's making an idiot of himself. Then, a bell is heard.

Luna: Oop, my pokemon are ready. See ya later, Lance.

She gets up and walks away. Lance finally looks up, but she is already gone. Oh, well. Then, another bell is heard. That's Dragonair. The dragon trainer gets up and retrieves his pokemon from Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Have a nice day.

Lance: Thank you.

Lance leaves the center thinking about Luna. He should've at least said something instead of being quiet. Hopefully he'll see her again. He continues walking with his head down when somebody crashes into him. They both fall after the impact. A boy apologizes to Lance.

Boy: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm in a rush so I guess I wasn't looking where I was going.

Lance: It's okay, I wasn't looking either.

The boy wears a light blue shirt and blue jeans. A blue headband holds up his orange hair.

Lance: Why are you in such a rush?

Boy: My pokemon's missing. I'm trying to find it.

Lance: Do you need any help?

Boy: Really? That would be very helpful. Oh, my name's Morty, by the way.

Lance: I'm Lance.

Morty: Well, thanks for your help, Lance.

Lance: No problem. Which pokemon are you looking for?

Morty: My pokemon's a Gastly.

Lance: Gastly? I've never heard of that pokemon.

Morty: Oh. Well, it's a ghost-type pokemon. It looks like a black floating face surrounded by a cloud of purple gas.

Lance: Okay, let's go find it.

The both of them search the city for the lost pokemon, but neither of them can find it anywhere. They even ask the residents, but nobody has seen it at all. The sun starts setting in the afternoon and still no sign of Gastly. Then, Lance remembers the tower he saw on his way into the city.

Lance: Maybe it's in that tower.

He points to the silver tower at the edge of the city.

Morty: The Tin Tower? No. That tower is guarded by monks. They hardly let anyone in there, especially pokemon.

Then, Morty comes to a realization.

Morty: Wait. If it's not in the Tin Tower, it's probably in the Brass Tower.

Lance: The Brass Tower?

Lance doesn't remember seeing another tower in the city.

Morty: Follow me.

Both boys walk over to the western edge of the city and find the burned remains of the Brass Tower.

Lance: This is the Brass Tower? What happened to it?

Morty: I'll explain later. Come on, let's go in.

They walk inside and see nothing but charred remains of what used to be the inside. The floor starts shaking beneath them.

Morty: Do you feel that?

Lance: Yeah, what's going on?

Before they can react, the floor falls away, and Lance and Morty fall into the darkness. After falling about twenty feet, they hit the ground. They both groan in pain, but are still alive. They feel something soft on the floor. Whatever it is, it broke their fall.

Morty: Eww, this smells nasty.

Lance: It smells like smoke.

Lance realizes what they fell on. It's ash. It must be from the fire. Morty then hears a familiar cry. It's Gastly!

Morty: Gastly! I knew you'd be in here!

As they are about to reunite, a stream of flames comes between them. Lance pulls Morty back in time.

Lance: Where'd that come from?

They turn to the direction of the flames and see a flaming body walk up to them.

Morty: What is that thing?

The fire comes from the lava pokemon, Magmar. It stands taller than Lance and has the face of almost of a duck, only its bill is cylindrical and not flat. It wants to fight. Morty is scared of the fire pokemon.

Morty: What do we do, Lance?

Lance puts on a confident grin. He can't resist a pokemon battle.

Lance: Just leave it to me.

Lance gets Dragonair's pokeball ready and prepares to battle Magmar.


	8. Legend of the Two Towers

The sun has dimmed over the skies of Ecruteak City. Lance and Morty find themselves trapped under the burned remains of the Brass Tower faced by a fearsome Magmar. The dragon trainer gets ready to do battle.

Lance: Go, Dragonair!

Dragonair emerges from its pokeball in a flash. Morty stares at the blue dragon.

Morty: Is that really yours?

Lance: Yeah, why?

Morty: Dragonair are so rare, I never thought I'd actually get to see one.

Lance: Well, if you want to see another one, we have to get out of here first.

Magmar exhales a breath of flames that travels toward Dragonair. The dragon flies and evades the flames. Next, it uses Slam and strikes the fire pokemon with its tail. Magmar is enraged after being attacked. It uses its Smokescreen to cover the field with a blanket of thick smoke.

Lance: Blow it away with Twister!

The swirling wind blows away Magmar's Smokescreen and exposes it. In desperation, it uses Flamethrower again. Morty looks on in fear as Dragonair is about to get hit.

Morty: Lance, look out!

Lance, however, isn't worried.

Lance: Twister!

Dragonair uses Twister once again. What is he planning? Twister is nowhere near as strong as Flamethrower. As the flames reach the tornado, they start losing power until the fire attack is completely drowned out.

Lance: Dragonair, finish it with Aqua Tail!

The dragon's tail begins to glow with the power of water. It makes contact with the fire pokemon and defeats it easily as water is strong against fire. Morty is stunned silent by Lance's strategy. He eventually speaks after Dragonair is called back into its ball.

Morty: How'd you know that Dragonair's Twister would put out Magmar's flames?

Lance: It's pretty obvious. Fire needs oxygen to burn. The whirlwind sucked the oxygen out of the area and choked out the fire.

The young boy is astounded by Lance's intellect.

Lance: Well, now how do we get out?

Morty: Oh, there should be a ladder around here somewhere.

How does the boy know so much about this place? Lance decides to ask later. For now, they have to concentrate on getting out. They walk around for a while, their path occasionally being lit by a few rays of light that pass through the upper floors. Suddenly, Morty crashes into something.

Morty: Oww!

Lance: Are you okay?

Morty: I hit something.

Lance looks up and sees whatever it is that Morty hit. It looks like a statue of some sort.

Lance: I think it's a statue.

Morty: Oh, it must be the legendary pokemon.

Lance is suddenly intrigued. Legendary pokemon? Here?

Morty: Actually, they're not really pokemon. They're just statues of pokemon. Hold on, I'll show you.

Morty walks away and finds the ladder. He climbs up and opens a door to the upper floor, letting in light. Lance sees the statues in front of them. There are three of them, all of them depicting a different pokemon. On the right there is a canine-like pokemon with a long mane and two ribbon-like tails. The center is looks like combination of a dog and lion standing tall and proud. The one on the left looks like a saber-toothed tiger with a mane on its back that looks like a thunder cloud.

Morty: The one on the right is Suicune, the one in the middle is Entei and the one on the left is Raikou. Those are the three legendary pokemon of the Brass Tower.

Lance: How do you know so much about this place?

Morty: My dad's a historian. He frequently travels down here to study the tower and the statues. There's a legend that goes with this tower and the Tin Tower.

Lance: A legend? What is it?

Morty: Well, a long time ago, before the Brass Tower was burned down, a pair of god-like pokemon lived atop the two towers. On the Brass Tower lived the pokemon, Ho-Oh and on the Tin Tower lived the pokemon, Lugia.

Lance: Ho-Oh and Lugia? What did they look like?

Morty: Ho-Oh was a giant bird whose feathers shone in the seven colors of the rainbow and Lugia appeared to be the cross between a bird and a dragon. Anyways, one day, people came and tried to take control of the legendary pokemon and a war broke out between the assailants and the monks who guarded the towers. Soon after, the Brass Tower was set ablaze and three pokemon inside were killed. Saddened by the innocent deaths, Ho-Oh gave the three pokemon new lives as Suicune, Entei and Raikou. After the war was over, Lugia and Ho-Oh flew away, never to return. The Brass Tower was never reconstructed and was left as it is now as a reminder of man's greed.

Lance: Wow. That's amazing.

Morty: Yeah, well, that's what my dad tells me.

Lance: You're dad's a really good historian.

Morty: Yeah, he is. He wants to get me follow in his footsteps, but…

Lance: But, what?

Morty: I don't want to be a historian. I want to be a gymleader and be recognized as a strong trainer.

Lance: Does your dad know about that?

Morty: No, I'm too scared to tell him. He's so set on me being a historian like him that he won't listen to anyone.

Lance: Well, you just have to let him know how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand.

Morty: I'll try. Thanks, Lance.

They finally climb out of the Brass Tower.

Morty: Whoa, it's late. I'm sure my dad's worried by now. I gotta go.

Lance: Okay.

Morty: Well, where are you headed?

Lance: I'm going to Olivine City.

Morty: Now? It's a little late, don't you think?

Lance: Yeah, I guess.

Morty: I know! You could and stay with us!

Lance: I don't know…

Morty: Just think of it as my thanks for you helping me find Gastly and saving me from that Magmar. I'm sure my dad'll be okay with it.

Lance: Okay. Thank you, Morty.

Morty: Hey, what are friends for?

They both smile. That night, Lance sleeps in Morty's house. The next morning, he gets up and prepares to leave for his final stop in Johto before he goes to Kanto. He and Morty say good-bye to each other.

Morty: See ya, Lance. Have a good trip.

Lance: Bye, Morty. Thanks for everything. I know you'll be a great gymleader some day.

Morty: Yup. I sure will.

Lance sets off and Morty watches him leave.

As Lance leaves, he can't help but think of something Morty told him the previous day. Lugia. It's description was the same as the one his grandfather told him about. Could Lugia be the pokemon that blessed Lance on the day he was born? He hopes to find out one day. For now, he enjoys the pleasant day as he walks toward Olivine City before he goes to Kanto.


	9. The Sparkling Lighthouse

Lance has left Ecruteak City and spends the entire morning getting to Olivine City. As he gets closer, he can hear the sound of the ocean gently stroking the beach. The ocean air carries a salty aroma that can be smelled from the edge of the city. Lance enters the city limits and sees a huge lighthouse standing tall by the sea.

Lance: Finally, I'm here.

Lance heads to the port to see if he can find the ship that will take him to Kanto. The young man gets to the port and it is completely deserted.

Lance: Well, that sucks.

He walks around the city and then realizes how hungry he is.

Lance: Oh, man, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Maybe I can find a restaurant or something.

Eventually, he comes to the Olivine Café. Lance walks inside and finds it filled with sailors. They're all eating loudly as Lance passes by them. He finds a seat by the counter and is greeted by a man.

Man: Hey there, son, what can I get for ya?

Lance: What kind of food do you have here?

Man: If you want to know, you can take a look at our menu.

The man hands Lance a menu. He takes a look at its contents and decides to get the soup.

Man: One soup comin' up.

As he waits for his food, a sailor takes a seat next to Lance.

Sailor: Hey, kid. This is a place for sailors, not children.

Lance: I'm not a child. I'm on a journey.

Sailor: A journey, huh? What brings you to Olivine?

Lance: I need to take the ship to Kanto, but its not here.

Sailor: Well, if you're looking for the S.S. Aqua, it only ferries on Sundays and Wednesdays, so it should be here tomorrow.

Lance: Tomorrow?

Looks like he has to spend the night here in Olivine. His food finally arrives and he takes his time eating. He pays his tab with the money his grandfather gave him and leaves the restaurant.

Lance: What am I going to do until tomorrow?

He thinks of ways to make the time go faster so he decides to check out the lighthouse he saw by the sea. He goes inside and sees a flight of stairs that lead up to the top floor. Lance climbs the tower and looks out over the sea. The view is breathtaking. He sees the majestic ocean in every direction and is awestruck by its beauty. Lance then hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He turns and sees a girl. She is his age, maybe a little younger. Her light brown hair is tied up into a peculiar style that looks like she has a pair of small wings coming out of her head. Her white dress flows with her movements.

Girl: Excuse, who are you?

The girl speaks so softly that Lance can barely hear her.

Lance: Oh, I'm sorry for coming in here unannounced. I just wanted to see the lighthouse. My name's Lance.

Girl: Well, hello, Lance. I'm Jasmine. It's okay if you want to see the lighthouse, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up here.

Lance: What do you do here?

Jasmine: It's my job to make sure the lighthouse is on every night.

Lance: Really? How do you do it?

Jasmine: With my pokemon.

Jasmine releases a pokemon from one her pokeball. It's as tall as Lance. Its entire body is covered in yellow fur with a few black stripes on its ears, neck and tail.

Lance: Whoa, what is it?

Jasmine: It's my Ampharos, Amphy. Amphy illuminates the lighthouse with Flash.

Lance: That's cool.

Lance suddenly comes up with a way to pass the time.

Lance: Do you wanna battle?

The girl is caught off-guard by the question.

Jasmine: A battle? I don't know. I'm not much of a battler.

Lance: Well, the sun won't go down for a while, so Amphy doesn't have to go to work just yet.

Jasmine: I suppose. Okay, Lance, I accept your challenge. Let's go downstairs.

Both trainers exit the lighthouse and prepare to battle on the beach. The sun has already begun to set. Lance throws his pokeball first.

Lance: Go, Dragonair!

The blue dragon emerges from its ball. Jasmine then releases her pokemon.

Jasmine: Go!

As her ball opens, a giant pokemon appears, even longer than Dragonair. It looks like a giant snake with a body made entirely of boulders. Lance looks at the pokemon with a look of horror. This girl actually has such a giant pokemon?

Jasmine: Is something wrong?

Lance: Uh, no. I'm fine.

He can't stop staring at the pokemon. It's huge!

Jasmine: Well, here I come. Onix, use Tackle.

Her pokemon, Onix, lunges forward and rams its entire body into Dragonair. Jasmine may look like a frail girl, but she trains powerful pokemon.

Lance: Dragonair, Slam attack!

The dragon hits Onix with its tail, but hardly does anything. Onix has high defensive power.

Jasmine: Now use your Rock Throw.

The rock snake pokemon spits out boulders that fly toward Dragonair. Dragonair flies out of the way in time and waits for Lance to give it another command. Meanwhile, Lance tries to find a strategy to beat the rock pokemon. Since it has such high Defense, physical attacks won't do much good. He needs to hit it with a Special Attack, but what?

Jasmine: Tackle it again.

Jasmine constant barrage of attacks won't let Lance concentrate on a strategy. Onix tackles Dragonair and sends it flying into the water. Wait, water? That's it!

Lance: Dragonair, Surf!

The blue dragon rises to the surface of the water and summons a giant wave that washes over Onix. Being a rock/ground-type pokemon, Onix is easily beaten by a water-type attack. Jasmine calls back her pokemon sadly. Lance looks at her, almost feeling bad for beating her Onix.

Lance: Are you okay?

Jasmine: I'm fine, don't worry about me. Anyways, the sun is about to set, so I should head back into the lighthouse with Amphy.

The dragon trainer decides to find out why Jasmine looks so depressed.

Lance: Is it okay if I go in with you? I want to see the tower when it's lit.

Jasmine: Sure.

They climb to the top of the Lighthouse again and Ampharos uses Flash to illuminate the sea.

Lance: Wow. It's all so pretty from up here.

Jasmine: Yeah, it is. I come up here every night to see the ocean.

Lance: You're so lucky to live here. I grew up in a cave.

The girl lets out a small giggle. Maybe he should've phrased that better. He never can say the right things around girls.

Lance: What I meant to say is that I grew up where it was always dark. We never had anything light our home like this lighthouse.

They're both silent for a moment. He finally decides to ask what's on his mind.

Lance: Hey, can I ask you something?

Jasmine: What is it?

Lance: Well, after our battle, you looked kind of sad. What was wrong?

Jasmine: Well, it's just that I want to be a strong trainer, but I'm not very good.

Lance: What are you talking about? Your Onix was awesome. If we weren't battling by the ocean, you would've won for sure.

Jasmine: You really mean that?

Lance: Yup. You're pokemon are really strong. All you have to do is have more confidence in yourself and you'll be a great trainer in no time.

Jasmine: Thanks, Lance. That's really nice of you.

Jasmine sets up a small picnic blanket on the floor.

Lance: What are you doing?

Jasmine: Well, I stay here every night, so I bring my own dinner.

Lance: You stay here by yourself?

Jasmine: I'm not by myself. Amphy looks after me while I sleep.

Lance: Oh, right.

Jasmine: As long as you're here, would you like to have dinner with me?

Whoa, did she just ask him to have dinner with her? Maybe Lance's luck with the ladies is about to turn. (Don't worry, nothing rated PG-13)

Lance: Dinner? Okay, that's sounds good.

They eat together, talking about anything that comes to their minds and watching over the moonlit sea. Finally, they finish eating and sit next to each other, looking out the lighthouse. As it gets late, Jasmine falls asleep on Lance's shoulder. He smiles as he watches her sleep. He decides not to wake her and leans his head on hers and falls asleep, too. They spend the peaceful night together in the lighthouse while the sea plays its soft melody. For now, all the troubles of the world are washed away by the tide.


	10. Kanto

Morning rises in Olivine City. Lance awakens to the sound of the surf on the shore. He turns to his side and finds Jasmine still sleeping on his shoulder.

Lance: Hey. Rise and shine.

He gently moves to wake her. Her eyes open slowly and she sees Lance.

Jasmine: Oh, sorry about that.

Lance: What are you apologizing for?

Jasmine: For falling asleep on you.

Lance: Don't worry about it.

Jasmine: I can't believe we both fell asleep like this.

Lance: I guess we were tired.

Jasmine: Yeah.

Jasmine calls back her Ampharos then she and Lance go back downstairs.

Lance: Well, today's the day that I leave Johto.

Jasmine: You're leaving?

Lance: Yeah. I'm taking the S.S. Aqua and going to Kanto.

Jasmine: You are? It must be exciting traveling around like that.

Lance: It is, but I get a little homesick sometimes.

Jasmine: Well, I wish you a good trip, Lance.

They both smile at each other.

Lance: I gotta get ready. My ship is waiting in the port.

Jasmine: Bye, Lance.

Lance: Bye, Jasmine.

They both go their separate ways. Jasmine heads home for now and Lance goes over to the Pokemon Center to give Dragonair a check-up and use the bathroom.

Meanwhile, passengers are already boarding the S.S. Aqua. The young man that robbed the store in Mahogany Town is seen walking onto the boat, but is stopped by the captain. He doesn't look too happy.

Captain: You trying to stow away on my ship again? Should I call the police, you lousy punk?

Young Man: Not today, pops. I got myself a ticket.

Captain: Impossible!

The captain of the ship inspects the ticket, trying to see if it's a counterfeit. It's real!

Captain: No doubt you stole this.

Young Man: Nope, I paid for it with my own money. So, if you'll excuse me.

He pushes past the captain and boards the ship. What the captain doesn't know is that the young man paid for the ticket with stolen money.

Lance finally leaves the Pokemon Center and heads over to the port. He turns and looks at the lighthouse one more time, thinking about Jasmine. He climbs the steps and the captain asks to see his ticket. Lance shows him the ticket he bought in the Pokemon Center and enters. There are no more passengers and the ship leaves. Lance is finally on his way to Kanto. A voice speaks through the intercoms stating that they will arrive at their destination in a few hours. The dragon trainer walks over to chair to sit down when someone pushes him out of the way.

Young Man: Move it, wimp, this is my chair!

Lance recognizes him from before.

Lance: Hey, leave me alone.

Young Man: Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't? Huh, tough guy?

The young man keeps provoking Lance. Lance is ready to throw the first punch, but someone approaches them.

Man: Is there a problem here?

Lance and the young man turn and see a man about twenty years old with a big, muscular body.

Man: I asked if there's a problem here.

Young Man: Mind your own business, muscle-head.

Man: What did you call me?

The muscular man flexes, causing his biceps to bulge even more. The young man is intimidated and decides to leave.

Young Man: I ain't got time for this.

The man turns to Lance.

Man: Was that guy bothering you?

Lance: Yeah. He's just a big jerk.

Man: I hate people like that, just wanting to pick a fight.

That's when Lance notices that the man is wearing an army uniform. He has short blonde hair that stands on end.

Lance: You're in the army?

Man: Yeah. Lt. Surge at your service!

Surge salutes as he gives his title.

Lance: Wow, you're really a lieutenant?

The soldier laughs loudly.

Surge: Nah, I'm just kidding! I'm just a Private. I joined the army a little while ago, so I haven't had the chance to move up the ranks yet.

Lance: Oh. So, where are you going?

Surge: I'm headed home to Vermilion. My regiment had to go to Johto for basic training, but now that it's over, I get to go home.

Surge's words cause Lance to think about his home. He misses his grandfather and Clair.

Surge: So, what are you doing?

Lance: I'm going to Kanto.

Surge: Well, I can see that, but what are you gonna do there?

Lance stops to think about it. He doesn't really know. Then he remembers what his grandfather told him

Lance: Oh, my grandpa told me to find the "Man of Fire".

Surge: "Man of Fire"? Who is he?

Lance: I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me.

Private Surge raises his hand to his chin and thinks about it.

Surge: He might be talking about old man, Blaine. He's the gym leader on Cinnabar Island who uses fire-type pokemon.

Lance: Cinnabar Island?

Surge: Yeah, it's located south of the mainland in Kanto. A huge volcano is located on the island, so it's pretty easy to find. Well, its been nice talking to you, Lance, but I'm gonna go take a nap.

Surge walks away to go to sleep, leaving Lance alone. As the hours go by, the sea starts getting more and more choppy. Lance starts feeling a little queasy and runs over to the side of the ship and vomits. Who knew Lance could get seasick? He finishes vomiting and looks out to the sea, feeling dizzy.

Lance: Are we there yet?

Suddenly, he hears a voice behind him.

Girl's Voice: No, not yet, but we'll get there soon.

Lance turns and sees a beautiful girl. She somehow seems familiar. It's the girl from the Pokemon Center, Luna.

Luna: Hey, it's you again? Uh, what was your name again?

Great, she forgot his name.

Lance: It's Lance.

Luna: Right. Lance. I'll remember from now on. So, Lance, how are you doing?

Lance: I don't feel so good.

Luna: You're probably seasick. Is this your first time on a boat?

Lance: Yeah.

Luna: Figures. Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Lance looks at her, trying to think of what to say. Before he says anything, she speaks again.

Luna: Hey, since you're a pokemon trainer, do you wanna battle?

A battle? This girl's perfect!

Luna: Just joking. We can't battle on a boat!

Why is everyone making jokes all of a sudden? Oh, well.

Lance: Well, how about when we get to Kanto?

Luna: Sorry, I got things to do.

Lance: Oh, that's okay then.

Luna laughs at him.

Luna: You're so cute!

Lance blushes again and Luna smiles.

The ship finally arrives at its destination: Vermilion City. The passengers get off and leave. Lance walks off and looks around when he feels a hand on his back.

Surge: Hey, Lance! We made it! Enjoy the sights, Kanto's a beautiful country.

With that said, Surge leaves to reunite with his family. Then, Luna walks up to Lance.

Luna: Hey, I've been thinking about it, and I'd like to see you again.

Lance: Really?

Luna: Yeah. Meet me on Mt. Moon in two weeks.

Lance has no idea what or where Mt. Moon is, but he wants to see her again.

Lance: Yeah, that sounds great.

Luna: It's a date.

She leans in and closes her eyes. Wait, what's she doing? Is she going to kiss him? Yeah, she is. Her lips are near his, but miss by a few centimeters. She kisses on the cheek. Hey, it's better than nothing.

Luna: See ya, Lance.

She releases her pokemon, Skarmory, a silver bird with razor-sharp wings. Her pokemon flies away, carrying Luna gracefully. Lance can't stop thinking about the kiss. Now he really wants to see her again. Two weeks. But, where is Mt. Moon? He looks around, hoping it'll just pop up somewhere, but it doesn't. Now, he has to find Cinnabar Island and Mt. Moon. Might as well get started. He heads east to leave Vermilion City.

Meanwhile, the young man is already ahead of him, plotting something of his own.

Young Man: Rare pokemon, here I come.

Little do both trainers know that they are traveling in the same direction. What will happen once they encounter each other again? Who knows? Now, Lance's adventure in Kanto begins.


	11. The Fuchsia Ninja

Lance is heading into Fuchsia City in the afternoon after walking down route 12. He smiles as he looks at a pokeball of a pokemon he just caught. Well, actually, he didn't catch it, someone else did.

While walking down route 12, which is basically a long bridge built over the ocean, a man calling himself the Fishing Guru, stopped Lance and asked him if he liked to fish. Lance told him that he's never fished before, severely shocking the fisherman. He taught Lance how to fish using an Old Rod, but all they kept catching were small red fish with golden crowns known as Magikarp. The Guru apologized for not being able to catch any better pokemon, but Lance said that where he grew up in the Dragon's Den, Magikarp are deeply respected as sacred pokemon. The Fishing Guru was surprised that anyone thought that Magikarp were valuable pokemon, so he let Lance keep it. So now, Lance has his very own Magikarp.

Lance: Wow. I have a Magikarp. I bet granpda would be so proud of me.

The young trainer reaches Fuchsia City and as soon as he gets there, a ninja star flies at him. He quickly jumps back and barely evades being hit by the sharp weapon. He looks up to see who attacked him and finds someone dressed in a ninja outfit. A black mask covers his face.

Lance: What's your problem? You could hurt someone with that!

Ninja: I am the protector of this place. Leave now or suffer the consequences.

The ninja throws another weapon, but this one has a pokeball in the center. The ninja star lands in front of Lance and the pokeball opens, releasing a floating balloon-like pokemon. It is covered in purple skin and has the poison symbol beneath its smiling face.

Lance: Oh, you want to battle? Fine!

This is the perfect chance to try out the new Magikarp.

Lance: Go, Magikarp!

He releases his newly acquired pokemon, ready to battle, but as soon as it emerges from its ball, all it does is flop around uselessly on the ground. Lance looks at it in embarrassment.

Ninja: Are you insulting my skill? I'll punish you for that! Koffing, Sludge attack!

The poison pokemon spits out toxic sludge that lands on Magikarp. Magikarp is quickly beaten.

Lance: Ugh…

He calls back his pokemon and releases his Dragonair instead.

Lance: That wasn't my best. This is my best! Dragonair, Slam attack!

The dragon flies over to Koffing to hit it with its tail.

Ninja: Smokescreen!

His Koffing uses Smokescreen to block Dragonair's view, causing its Slam to miss.

Ninja: Koffing, poison it with Toxic!

Inside the cloud of smoke, Koffing uses Toxic to poison Dragonair. Since there is minimal visibility, Dragonair can't evade the attack and Lance can't see what's happening. Is Dragonair okay?

Ninja: This battle is ours! Sludge Bomb!

The ninja's pokemon mixes the toxins in its body and fires them in a concentrated blast of poison. The sound of impact is heard inside the smoke, then silence.

Ninja: We win.

The Smokescreen disappears and the two pokemon are seen, but Koffing is seen knocked unconscious while Dragonair is just fine. The ninja is infuriated.

Ninja: What did you do to my pokemon?!

Lance: Maybe if you hadn't set up that Smokescreen, you would've seen what happened. When your Koffing used Toxic, Dragonair instinctively responded by using Safeguard, an attack that protects the user from all status abnormalities, including poison. When you thought that you won the battle, Dragonair took the opportunity to strike with the Slam attack that I commanded earlier, beating your pokemon.

Ninja: But how could your pokemon see through the smoke?

Lance: Smokescreen only reduces one sixth of a pokemon's accuracy so it still had a high chance of landing a successful hit.

The ninja falls to his knees after taking the loss. Lance carefully approaches him

Lance: Who are you?

The ninja takes off his mask, revealing a young man's face with spiky dark-blue hair.

Ninja: My name is Koga. I am the protector of this city.

Lance: Why did you attack me?

Koga: Recently, a stranger entered the city and has started causing trouble. I challenged, but he easily defeated me with his ground-type pokemon. When I saw you, I thought you might be with him, that's why I attacked.

Lance: I can assure you that I'm not here to cause any problems. Why did you think that I might be traveling with someone like that?

Koga: Well, the two of you are around the same age and entered the city within an hour of each other. I thought you might be plotting something.

Lance: Wait. What did he look like?

Koga: Well, he was dressed in dark clothes and had black hair that was slicked back.

Lance knows that description well. It's the young man from the boat. So he's still up to no good. Maybe it's time for Lance to do something about it.

Lance: Where is he now?

Koga: Nobody knows. He robbed the local PokeMart, so the police are watching all the city's exits while I watch this one. He hasn't left Fuchsia yet, but we don't know where he is.

Lance: I'll find him. I have a score to settle with him.

Lance walks into the city to find him.

In the north part of the city, the young man walks into a building. The woman inside looks at him with a smile.

Woman: Welcome to the Safari Zone. Would you like to take the Safari Challenge?

Young Man: Shut up. Get out of my way.

He uses his Rhyhorn to break down the door and enters the Safari Zone. The woman immediately calls the police of the young man's whereabouts. They rush to the scene.

Meanwhile, Lance has followed the townspeople's rumors to find the young man. The search has led him to the Safari Zone. He is determined to find him and bring him to justice. What will happen when the two powerful trainers meet? The only thing that is sure is that their battle will be epic. The two great powers are about to clash.


	12. Confrontation

Lance heads to the Safari Zone of Fuchsia City looking for the young man who has been causing problems all over. It's time to make him pay. He arrives at the entrance of the pokemon nature reserve where the woman at the front desk is hiding underneath a chair.

Lance: Where'd he go?

Woman: Who are you?

Lance: I'm Lance. And I'm going to stop him.

The woman is relieved that someone came to help.

Woman: He's in the Safari Zone. Be careful, there's a lot of wild pokemon in there.

Lance: I'll be fine.

The young dragon trainer walks through the broken door and steps into a jungle. Tall grass and trees are seen everywhere. One could easily get lost here. Lance has to be cautious. He finds Rhyhorn's footprints in the dirt and follows them.

The trouble-causing young man is seen standing in a wide clearing next to a small pond with his rhino pokemon, facing a tall, brown kangaroo-like pokemon with a baby in its pouch.

Young Man: Soon, you'll be mine, Kangaskahn. Rhyhorn, Take Down!

His pokemon charges into Kangaskahn and sends it flying, causing the baby to fall out of its protective pouch. It starts to cry without its mother.

Young Man: Kill the baby. We're only here for the adult.

Rhyhorn turns to the fallen child ready carry out its trainer's gruesome command.

Lance: Hold it right there!

The young man and his Rhyhorn turn to see Lance. His Dragonair is with him.

Lance: I won't let you harm these pokemon any longer.

Young Man: Hey, you're that wimp from the boat. What are you doing here?

Lance: I'm here to stop you.

Young Man: Stop me from what? I'm a pokemon trainer, so I'm allowed to capture wild pokemon.

Lance: That's true, but you have to do it with respect. You can't go around killing innocent creatures to fulfill your own selfish desires.

Young Man: I don't need advice from a weakling like you.

Lance: Don't call me weak. I'm Lance, from the Dragon Clan of Blackthorn City!

Young Man: I don't care if you're the king of Kanto! Nobody tells me what to do! Crush him, Rhyhorn!

Rhyhorn runs toward Lance to hit him with its Take Down attack. Dragonair jumps in front of Lance and swats Rhyhorn away with its Aqua Tail. Meanwhile, Kangaskahn manages to get away with its baby.

Young Man: Look what you've done! Now that pokemon got away!

Lance: Good. Now there's nobody to interrupt our battle.

Young Man: Oh, so you wanna battle. Let's see what you've got. Rhyhorn, Rock Tomb!

The rhino pokemon stomps the ground, raising huge stone pillars that surround Dragonair.

Young Man: Now hit it with Take Down!

Rhyhorn rushes to hit Dragonair while it is trapped in the rocks. It collides with crushing force, shattering the Rock Tomb and causing Dragonair massive damage.

Lance: I have to do something. Dragonair, Dragon Rush!

The dragon pokemon flies toward Rhyhorn to ram into it.

Young Man: That's it. Come closer. Rhyhorn, Stomp!

As soon as Dragonair is close enough to Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn jumps into the air and crushes it with a powerful Stomp. This Rhyhorn has been trained to be ruthless. Dragonair can barely move.

Lance: I'm not gonna be able to hit it like this. I have to use a long-distance attack.

Lance looks around, looking for an opportunity. He sees the pond and gets an idea.

Lance: Dragonair, dive into the water!

He's planning to lure Rhyhorn to the water and hit it with a Surf attack. The young man expects this and smiles confidently.

Young Man: Horn Attack!

Horn Attack? Rhyhorn is too far away to land that attack. What's he planning? As Dragonair nears the pond, something jumps out of the bushes and strikes Dragonair with a sharp horn. The blue dragon falls in pain. The new pokemon joins the evil young man's side. It's a small purple pokemon with long ears and a horn coming out of its head. It's about the size of a rabbit.

Young Man: Good job, Nidorino. I knew he wouldn't suspect you hiding there.

Nidorino?! This guy has two pokemon with him? What's Lance going to do now? Dragonair's already weak from being hit by Rhyhorn, and now it has to fight another pokemon? Lance tries to think of a way out of this situation. Dragonair's his strongest pokemon and Magikarp is useless in battle.

Young Man: I knew that you're too weak to fight me. Now I'll get rid of you and your pathetic dragon.

Lance gets angry. There must be something he can do. Anything. Suddenly, his eyes start turning blue as his anger rises. Get up, Dragonair! Destroy him! Do it now! His thoughts are corrupted by rage. In the nearby pond, the water starts churning, sensing Lance's anger.

Young Man: Are you getting mad at me? Come on, hit me. I dare you.

Then, all of a sudden, a blast shoots from the water's surface and hits Rhyhorn and Nidorino.

Young Man: What was that?!

Lance was also surprised by the attack. What was it? As everyone looks at the pond, something breaks the surface. It looks familiar.

Young Man: No way…

Lance: It's…

Another Dragonair appears from the pond! It looks at the young man angrily. The wild Dragonair fires another Ice Beam at Rhyhorn and knocks it out.

Young Man: You have two dragons?! You bastard!

The wild Dragonair's orb on it neck glows brightly as it builds power. It unleashes a powerful Blizzard attack that defeats Nidorino. The young man is beaten.

Young Man: Damn you…

He calls back his two pokemon and releases a Dugtrio, a group of three mole-pokemon that stick their heads out of the ground.

Lance: You still wanna fight?

The young man doesn't answer Lance.

Young Man: Dugtrio, Dig!

The ground pokemon digs a large hole, allowing the young man to escape. He is gone, for now.

The police finally arrives. It's a woman in a blue uniform riding a motorcylce. Her light blue hair is tied into two pigtails. She is known as Officer Jenny.

Jenny: Hold it right there!

Her pokemon, an orange dog with black stripes, tackles Lance down.

Lance: Hey, what are you doing?!

Jenny: You're under arrest for the robbery in the PokeMart and breaking into the Safari Zone!

Lance: I didn't do anything! Let me go!

The officer looks at Lance closely.

Jenny: Well, you don't match the description. I guess you're telling the truth. Growlithe, let him go.

Her Growlithe lets Lance go and he stands again.

Jenny: We got a report of someone breaking into the Safari Zone. Have you seen him?

Lance: Yeah. He just got away.

Jenny: He got away again?

Lance: You know him?

Jenny: Yeah.

She takes out a picture of the young man.

Jenny: His name is Giovanni. He's wanted all over Johto for many robberies and various other crimes, but he always gets away. The police have never been able to catch him.

Lance looks at the picture. So his name is Giovanni. The next time they meet, he won't get away.

Jenny: How'd he escape?

Lance: He used a pokemon to dig an escape route, but I guess he covered it up to erase his tracks.

Jenny: Well, I gotta go. Maybe he'll turn up somewhere else. Thanks for your help.

She calls back her Growlithe and gets back on her motorcycle. In an instant, she is gone. Lance turns to the wild Dragonair that saved him.

Lance: Thank you. You really helped us out there.

The wild Dragonair goes over to Lance's Dragonair and caresses it. They both gently wrap around each other in a soft embrace. It appears that the wild Dragonair is a girl, plus it seems to have a crush on Lance's Dragonair. The young boy smiles at the sight. He doesn't want to separate them.

Lance: Would you like to come with us?

The wild Dragonair nods at Lance.

Lance: Okay.

He rolls a pokeball over to the pokemon. It opens and catches the Dragonair. He also calls his first Dragonair into its pokeball. Now, Lance has two dragons by his side. They leave the Safari Zone and Fuchsia City, heading south to find Cinnabar Island. Giovanni will have to wait. First, Lance has to find Blaine, so once again, he walks toward the sea.


	13. Mistress of Water and Ice

The day following his encounter with Giovanni, Lance leaves Fuchsia City and heads south. He eventually reaches the ocean.

Lance: Where to now?

He remembers what Surge told him. Cinnabar Island is located south of the mainland.

Lance: I guess I travel by sea, now.

Lance releases his newly acquired Dragonair, who he has nicknamed Frost, as it mainly uses ice-type attacks.

Lance: Let's go, Frost!

He climbs onto Frost and they Surf into the ocean. They keep going south until they reach a rocky barrier that they can't pass through.

Lance: Now what?

He looks around and sees an island to the west.

Lance: An island! That must be Cinnabar!

Frost turns to west and they travel toward the island. As they get closer, they notice that it's actually two islands.

Lance: Cinnabar is made up of two islands?

He tries to find the volcano that he heard about, but can't see it anywhere. Maybe this isn't Cinnabar after all. He decides to check out the island anyway and take a break. Lance climbs off Frost and walks onto the beach. The place looks deserted. There's no sign of civilization anywhere. He continues exploring and soon after, he finds footprints in the sand.

Lance: There's someone else here?

He follows the prints into a cave on the island. The inside is moist and dark.

Lance: Hello? Is someone here?

His words echo throughout the cave. Nobody answers. He walks deeper into the darkness until the floor beneath gives away. He falls through the floor.

Lance: Help!

He lands in a fast-moving stream of water. The strong current pushes him into the rocks, where he manages to hold on. He reaches for Dragonair's pokeball, but to his great shock, it's gone. So is Frost. The current must have washed them away. All he has left is Magikarp. He feels his hands getting tired and starts to let go of the rock. Who knows where he'll end up? As he is about to let go, a hand grabs onto his. It's a girl.

Girl: Hold on, I've got you!

She pulls him up and out of the water. He coughs all the water out of his lungs and looks up at the girl in gratitude.

Lance: Thank you.

She is about Lance's age with purple hair pulled back into a ponytail and wears glasses. Her black dress is completely soaked.

Girl: Are you okay?

Lance: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Girl: Are you here to take me back home?

Take her home? Who is this girl?

Lance: No. Sorry.

Girl: Oh. I figured as much. Well, then, who are you?

Lance: My name is Lance.

Girl: Hello, Lance. I am Lorelei. Tell me, Lance, what are you doing here?

Lance: I was trying to find Cinnabar Island, so I stopped here, but I guess this isn't it.

Lorelei: Well, you're right about that. This isn't Cinnabar, these are the Seafoam Islands.

Lance: Seafoam Islands?

Lorelei: You've never heard of them? Well, I'm not surprised. Not many people know.

Lance: Then, why are you here?

Lorelei: I usually come here with my parents on vacation. We're from the Sevii Islands.

Lance: You're here on vacation?

Lorelei: Yeah. My parents are millionaires so they can afford to go pretty much anywhere, but they always ignore me. We came here to spend some time as a family, but they thought this place was too boring, so they left without me.

Lance: They abandoned you?

Lorelei: No, they just forgot about me. It happens all the time.

Wow. That's just sad. What kind of parents forget they have a daughter on an island?

Lance: Are they coming to get you?

Lorelei: They normally just send someone to pick me up. That's why I thought you were going to take me home. I just wandered into this cave for a minute, and when I came back out, they were gone. I got mad and came back in, but fell through the floor. Now, here I am.

Lance: Oh.

Lance feels sorry for the girl. It sounds like she's had a bad day.

Lorelei: Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine. I have Seel with me.

Lance: Seel?

The girl releases a pokemon from a pokeball. It's a small white sea lion with a horn on its head.

Lorelei: I want to be a pokemon trainer, but my parents won't let me. They think it's a waste of time.

Lance: Why do they think that?

Lorelei: They think that anything that doesn't make money is a waste of time. I hate them. That's all they ever think about. Money. One day, I'll make a name for myself that my parents won't be a part of. I'll show them that I don't need them.

Lance is somehow drawn to Lorelei. He wants her dreams to come true. Throughout his journey, he has met many people who wish to be great. Then he remembers his grandfather. He wants Lance to be great, too.

Lance: Well, what are you going to do?

Lorelei: I'm going to be a pokemon trainer, no matter what they say. And I'm going to be one of the best.

They sit in the darkness of the cave for a while. Lorelei gets up first.

Lance: Where are you going?

Lorelei: I'm going to find a way out of here. Do you have any pokemon?

Then he suddenly remembers that his pokeballs are missing.

Lance: I must have dropped them when I fell in here.

Lorelei: Oh. I guess we have to follow the current to find your pokemon.

Lance: Why is there a current in here, anyway?

Lorelei: Water from the ocean pours into this cave and flows out the bottom floor. I know because I've been here before.

Lance: So we have to head to the bottom floor?

Lorelei: Yes. Just follow me.

They follow the water down many slopes. The air becomes colder the deeper they go. Lorelei stops.

Lance: Is something wrong?

Lorelei: This is as far as I've ever gone. I just hope we're able to get out safely.

Lorelei sounds scared. Nonetheless, she continues deeper into the darkness with Lance by her side. As they walk, Lance notices how cold it is. He can even feel bits of ice on the floor and walls. Why is it so cold? Eventually, they reach the end of the cavern where the waters empties back into the ocean through a hole in the ground. Lance's pokemon are seen on the ground by the water.

Lance: My pokemon!

He runs to retrieve his pokemon when a loud cry suddenly fills the air. Both Lance and Lorelei stop in their tracks. Whatever it was that made that sound, it doesn't sound too happy.

Lorelei: Lance, what was that?

Lance: I…I don't know.

They look around and the cry is heard again. It's getting closer. The temperature drops drastically as the sound gets closer. Suddenly, a giant bird flies overhead, freezing the air and water.

Lorelei: Lance?

She backs away in fear of the giant blue bird. It's long tail trails behind it, elegantly. The form looks familiar to Lance from a story that his grandfather told him. "The legendary bird that causes snow to fall whenever it flaps its wings." Could this be the same legendary pokemon?

Lance: Articuno?

The bird looks angry as Lance and Lorelei have trespassed into its territory.

Lorelei: What do we do?

The dragon trainer can't think of what to do. His pokemon are on the other side of the cave. If he tries to run for them, Articuno will surely attack him.

Lance: Lorelei, I need you to do something for me. You have to battle it with your Seel while I get my pokemon back.

Lorelei: What?! It looks way too strong even for the both of us!

Articuno fires a Blizzard attack as a warning shot. It wants the two trainers out before it gets violent, but Lance has to get his pokemon back, first.

Lance: Please, just trust me.

She thinks over for a while.

Lorelei: Okay. Please, be careful.

She releases her Seel. Her small pokemon faces off against the powerful bird of ice. Lance meanwhile gets ready to run to the other side of the cave. Hopefully, Seel will buy him enough time. And so, the battle begins. Will Lance succeed, or will he and Lorelei be trapped in an icy grave?


	14. The Wrath of Dragons

In the cold dampness of the Seafoam Island cave, Lance and his new friend, Lorelei, find themselves cornered by the mythical bird of ice, Articuno. Lance's pokemon are on the opposite side of the cave and cannot reach them unless the young woman distracts the ice bird long enough with her Seel.

Lorelei: I'm counting on you, Lance!

Lance: I won't let you down!

The bespectacled girl sends her young pokemon into battle against the frozen behemoth.

Lorelei: Seel, Icy Wind!

The sea lion pokemon exhales deeply, blowing a chilling breeze inside the cave. Being an ice type by nature, Articuno is hardly affected by the attack. It retaliates by flapping its mighty wings, kicking up a whirlwind mixed with shards of ice. Lorelei's pokemon is unable to get away from the legendary pokemon's Razor Wind and is tossed about violently.

Lorelei: Seel!

The young girl runs up to her injured pokemon and embraces it in her arms. It does not stand a chance against this immortal opponent. Meanwhile, Lance has had enough time to sneak past Articuno and retrieve his dragons. He calls upon the both of them to fight.

Lance: Go, Dragonair and Frost!

Lorelei looks in wonder at Lance's graceful pokemon. Never in all her years of travelling with her parents has she seen such pokemon. She feels confidence returning.

Lorelei: You can do it, Lance!

The young trainer's dragon pokemon take their positions to do battle against the giant bird.

Lance: Dragonair, Slam attack!

The male dragon takes flight and aims at Articuno with its long tail. The blue bird flies higher yet and evades the dragon's Slam.

Lance: Frost, use Ice Beam!

Next, the female dragon builds energy in the orb on her neck. She launches the frozen beam which collides with its target. Articuno is shaken, but not beaten. It spreads its ice-tipped wings and swings them widely and powerfully. The result is a massive Blizzard attack that freezes the walls along the cave in solid ice. The dragon trainer's pokemon are instantly downed by the immense ice storm.

Lance: Frost! Dragonair!

He runs up to his dragons and tries to help them up, but they have been severely weakened. The power of a legendary bird is too much for ordinary pokemon. Articuno corners Lance and Lorelei in the depths of the cavern.

Lorelei: Lance, what do we do?

She holds onto Lance's tightly in fear, trying to comfort herself in any way. The young man tries to think of a way out of this situation. The hole in the ground that was meant to be the exit has been frozen shut by Articuno's relentless assault and now, both trainers are out of viable pokemon. He shuts his eyes and thinks hard. There must be a way. There must be something. Anything, please. Anything! Lance opens his eyes again. They are bright blue once more. His desperation has awakened his power. Lorelei cannot believe the transformation he has gone through.

Lance: Articuno, you will not trap us in this place!

His third pokeball starts to shine in a white light. The seemingly useless Magikarp emerges from its ball, emitting a strong glow. Fueled by its trainer's emotions, the red fish pokemon starts to transform into a larger pokemon.

Lorelei: It's evolving!

Magikarp completes its metamorphosis into the more powerful, Gyarados. The large fish pokemon curves its long, blue serpentine body and faces Articuno with an intimidating look and deadly fangs.

Lance: Gyarados, Dragon Rage!

The atrocious pokemon exhales a blue flame that spins into a vortex. The ice bird is pulled into the swirling blue fire weakens it.

Lance: Good, keep it up Gyarados, you've almost got it!

His new pokemon keeps up its Dragon Rage attack, slowly draining away the legendary bird's stamina, but Articuno endures it. The legendary bird fires off an Ice Beam attack at Gyarados, stopping its Dragon Rage.

Lance: Gyarados, are you okay?

The massive water pokemon shakes off Articuno's attack. It'll take more than that to bring it down. Meanwhile, Lorelei watches the whole thing in disbelief. Not only did Magikarp evolve in the brink of time to save them, but more importantly, Lance has also gone through some kind of change as well. She can feel a powerful aura coming from him, like he can do anything.

Lance: Okay, Gyarados, end this battle with your Waterfall attack!

His serpentine water pokemon focuses its power into one final charge. Articuno also gathers the last of its strength and summons a powerful Blizzard, filling the entire cave with ice and snow. Gyarados then shoots upward, toward its opponent with the strength needed to climb a waterfall. It powers through the snowstorm and makes contact with Articuno, ramming it into the wall of the cave and causing the entire place to shake. Articuno finally falls in defeat. Lance and Gyarados have won.

Lance: You did it, Gyarados. You saved us.

The dragon trainer recalls his pokemon back into its pokeball. He turns to Lorelei and smiles at her. His eyes have returned to their normal color. He starts walking toward her when he loses his balance and collapses. Lorelei comes running to his side.

Lorelei: Are you okay? What happened?

Lance: I guess I used up too much of my own energy in that battle. I'll be fine, though. Don't worry about me.

The girl doesn't know what to say to him. He completely empathizes with his pokemon to the point where he feels their exhaustion after a battle. Lorelei wants to help him somehow, but there is nothing she can do for him. Instead, she just holds him in her arms. Somehow, she feels bad for him. This person she just met. She doesn't want to see him hurting like this, yet she can't do anything to help. Lorelei stands and helps Lance up, also.

Lorelei: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Together, they walk over to the frozen exit at the bottom of the cave. Lorelei's Seel breaks the ice with its horn and they both swim out of the frost-filled cavern. Upon reaching the surface, the two trainers head for the shore of Seafoam Island. They walk onto the sandy beach and sit together. The two of them have been through a lot these past few hours.

Lorelei: Are you going to be all right?

Lance: I'll be fine.

Lorelei: What happened back there?

Lance: It's nothing.

Lorelei: Don't tell me that was nothing. You almost fainted, Lance. Don't you trust me?

The girl looks into Lance's eyes. She can see a sad loneliness in there that she immediately recognizes.

Lance: I just met you. I don't have to tell you anything.

Why is he being so hostile toward Lorelei? She only wants to help.

Lance: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you. It's just, I've been through a lot lately, and I don't really have anyone to turn to.

Lorelei: I understand. You don't trust me.

Lance: No, please, listen. It's not that I don't trust you. I do. It's just that, I'm afraid that you'll think I'm a freak if I tell you.

Lorelei: Try me.

The dragon trainer explains to her about his miraculous birth and how he can share his strength with pokemon through his emotions, but at the same time, it consumes him, draining his own life force in exchange for strength. Lance risks his life every time he uses his ability. She remains quiet for a while, letting all the information sink in.

Lorelei: You're an interesting person, Lance.

Wait. That's it? "You're an interesting person."? This girl has to think of better things to say. The sun begins to set in the distance. On the horizon, a figure breaks the still image. It's a ship.

Lorelei: Well, it looks like my parents finally remembered to come pick me up.

Lance is saddened. He was hoping to spend more time with her. Oh, well. Lorelei stands and looks to the sea.

Lorelei: I don't know why, but I feel linked to you. Like our destinies are somehow intertwined. Maybe, we'll see each other again, Lance.

A smile comes to his face.

Lance: Yeah, I hope so.

The boat arrives and the crew climbs off, running to Lorelei.

Crew Member: Miss Lorelei, are you all right?

Lorelei: I'm fine. Leave me alone, I can walk on my own.

The young lady turns to Lance one more time.

Lorelei: Good-bye, Lance. Thanks for everything.

Lance: Yeah. Bye, Lorelei.

They wave their good-byes to one another. Lorelei climbs onto the ship and sails away. Lance watches the boat disappear beyond the horizon. He has made a new friend today. A friend that he will one day meet again and make history with. But for now, he sets his sights on his next destination; Cinnabar Island, to meet the Man of Fire, Blaine.


	15. The Last One Standing

Lying on the sandy beach of Seafoam Island, Lance looks up at the night sky thinking about home. Thinking about his grandfather, Shum, and about his best friend, Clair. These thoughts fill his mind until he falls asleep. The next morning, he is awakened by the sound of the tide gently caressing the shore. The rising sun casts its light upon the young man. Lance gets up and stretches.

Lance: That was a good nap. Well, I still have to get to Cinnabar.

He has a quick breakfast with his pokemon and then gets ready to depart. He climbs onto his Gyarados and they Surf west, toward Cinnabar Island. An hour later, a large mountain comes into the view. It's the volcano on Cinnabar Island. They've made it. Lance mounts off his pokemon and walks onto shore.

Lance: Now I have to find the Man of Fire.

He looks at the small jewel on his necklace that his grandfather gave him. Just what is this thing? The dragon trainer walks into the city. It's actually more like a village. The whole place is so small. A man calls out to him.

Man: Greetings, young man. What brings you to Cinnabar?

Lance turns and sees a middle aged man with long hippie hair and glasses.

Lance: Um, I'm here to see someone.

Man: Who might that be?

Lance: Someone called the Man of Fire. I heard that he's the Gymleader here.

The hippie brings his hand up to chin.

Man: Hmm. Man of Fire.

Lance: Do you know him?

Man: I know him, but I never speak to him. I hear him, but I never listen to him.

What is this guy talking about? Lance is confused by the man.

Lance: Well, can you tell me where to find him?

Man: I can tell you where not to find him.

This man isn't making any sense.

Lance: Please, I just need to speak to him.

Man: Is it really a need, or more of a want? People don't always know what they want. Why don't you just talk to me?

Lance: I am talking to you! You're not making any sense!

Man: Or maybe I'm making too much sense.

This man is getting on Lance's nerves. Maybe he just escaped from the mental institution.

Lance: Forget it. I'll find Blaine myself.

Man: Why search for Blaine if you do not know where to find him?

Lance: Well, if you would just tell me instead of speaking in riddles!

Wait a minute. Riddles! This man is speaking in riddles! If Lance can answer them, maybe he'll find Blaine.

Lance: Tell me. Where can I find Blaine?

Man: He's standing behind your back.

Lance is suddenly confused. Has Blaine been standing behind him this whole time? He turns around, but sees no one there.

Lance: There's nobody behind me.

Man: Of course not. I told you "behind your back."

Lance: I did look behind my…

He stops in midsentence. This is another riddle. Normally, "behind your back" means behind someone, but if taken literally, behind one's back is their front. It's the same concept as using a double negative. If saying "behind your front" means behind you, then saying "behind your back" means in front of you. Lance realizes what the man meant.

Lance: You're Blaine!

Blaine: Correct. It's a pleasure to meet you, young man.

Lance: Why didn't you tell me that you're Blaine?

Blaine: You never asked. You only asked me where to find him.

You've got to be kidding. This guy seems to enjoy torturing Lance.

Lance: Well, anyways, my name is Lance. I was wondering if you could help me with something.

Blaine: What is it?

The young trainer shows Blaine his necklace.

Lance: My grandfather told me to find you and show this to you. I don't know what it is, so I was hoping you could tell me.

Blaine takes a look at the small stone closely.

Blaine: Oh, what a nice specimen.

Lance: What is it?

Blaine: I don't know, but it's nice.

Lance looks at Blaine in disbelief. Is this guy for real?

Blaine: Well, I am scientist. I could so take a look at it down at my lab.

Lance: Really?!

Blaine: Of course. But first, you have to do something for me.

Lance: What?

Blaine: Solve a riddle for me. If you can do that, I'll help you.

Another riddle? Well, it can't be too hard. Might as well.

Lance: What is it?

Blaine: "Her ancient face

That tells no story,

Borrows light

From morning's glory."

Solve this riddle and I'll help you. You have until midnight to come to my lab and give me the answer.

The old man then opens a pokeball and a white horse with horn on its head and a mane of fire comes out.

Blaine: Let's go, Rapidash!

Blaine and his pokemon ride away, leaving a dumbstruck Lance. Midnight? Well, better get started.

Meanwhile, in Blackthorn City, Clair sits by the edge of Shum's bed in the sacred Dragon's Den. The old man is very sick and weak.

Shum: Clair, my time has come. I can feel it.

The young girl starts crying softly. The man who took her in and raised her is about to die.

Shum: There's something I want you to do for me.

Clair: Yes, grandpa, anything.

Shum: Go and find Lance. Tell him that it is up to him to restore the Dragon Clan. Tell him that he is the last remaining member of our precious bloodline and it is up to him to lead it back prosperity. He has my blessing. Can you tell him that, Clair?

Clair. Of course, grandpa.

Shum's breathing has gotten shallower and labored. He is getting weaker by the second.

Shum: Good-bye, Clair. Thank you for all these years of joy that you have brought me. And thank you for being a kind friend to my grandson.

Clair: Good-bye, grandpa.

She can hardly speak these words. Tears fall from her sad eyes.

Clair: I'll do what you asked. I promise.

Shum: Thank you. And one more thing.

Clair: Yes?

Shum: Tell Lance that I love him.

Clair: Yes. I'll be sure to tell him.

The old man draws his final breath. He exhales slowly as his life finally leaves him. Shum, one of the most respected and revered men of his time, has died. Clair takes his body and places it on a small boat on the waters of the Dragon Den. She sets fire to the boat using a holy flame from an ancient dragon pokemon. This tradition has been used for many generations in the Dragon Clan. The elder was placed in a funeral pyre and burned so his spirit could live on in the Dragon Den.

After the ceremony, Clair gets ready to leave. She takes her pokemon with her and steps out of the dark cave. She takes her leave to find her best friend, Lance.

High in the sky, the sun shines over the country. Lance struggles with Blaine's riddle while Clair mourns the death of her grandfather. Maybe, some goodness will come from today.


	16. Blaine's Riddle

After finally having arrived on Cinnabar Island, Lance was welcomed by a strange man. The man turned out be Blaine, the one he's been looking for, but as luck would have it, Blaine is making things difficult for the young trainer. Lance is seen sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. It's been a few hours since Blaine asked him to solve the riddle.

Lance: "Her ancient face/ That tells no story/ Borrows light/ From morning's glory." What does that mean?

Lance ponders the riddle, but nothing comes to mind.

Lance: How am I supposed to figure this out? I'm no good at riddles.

He gets up and decides to go for a walk. Maybe the nice breeze will help clear his mind. Cinnabar is a very small town that trainers often overlook. People mainly visit this island as a relaxing getaway because of the hot springs that circle the volcano.

Lance: I'll think about it later. I'm going to take a hot bath first.

Deciding to take his mind off the brainteaser for a bit, the dragon trainer finds a hot spring and heads inside. He undresses and walks into the bath, but doesn't realize that he goes into the women's side by accident.

Lance: I wonder if that riddle even has an answer.

He steps into the warm water and suddenly hears an ear-piercing scream.

Woman 1: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Woman 2: Pervert!

The young trainer quickly stands and looks around.

Lance: Where is he? I'll throw him out!

He turns to the women and notice that they are all pointing at him.

Lance: No, wait! I'm not a pervert, I swear!

The next thing he knows, he's thrown out on the street half-naked. Real smooth, Lance. More time passes and he is seen wandering the streets of Cinnabar. He face is still beet-red from the embarrassment.

Lance: I'm not a pervert.

In the neighboring country of Johto, Clair sits inside Pryce's house, drinking a cup of tea.

Clair: Well, thank you for your hospitality.

Pryce: Oh, it was my pleasure. It's not often I have company over.

Clair: So, as I was saying, have you seen a young trainer pass through here? He's about my age with bright red hair.

Pryce: Oh, you must mean Lance.

Hearing his name fills Clair with hope.

Clair: You've seen him?

Pryce: Yes. He was here some days ago. He said that he was heading to Kanto.

Clair: Please, tell me how to find him! I have to speak with him!

The old man is startled by Clair's tone, but decides to help her nonetheless.

Pryce: If you want to get to Kanto, head west of here and you'll find the city of Olivine. There's a ferry there that will take you to where you want to go.

Clair: Oh, thank you!

She hugs the old man and quickly runs out the door.

Pryce: You're welcome.

He smiles at seeing the young woman run to find her friend.

Back in Cinnabar, Lance continues walking through the streets with his face down.

Lance: How am I supposed to solve this riddle? Plus, where is Blaine, anyway? He told me to tell him the answer by midnight, but I don't even know where to find him.

All this bad luck weighs down Lance's spirits. He keeps walking but accidentally bumps into someone.

Lance: Oh, I'm sorry.

He tries to walk around the person, but they call out to him.

Girl: Hey, I know you. You're the pervert from the hot springs.

The comment annoys Lance to no end. He turns and faces the girl. She is a bit younger than him with long red hair tied back into a wild pony-tail. She wears blue jeans that are obviously too big for her and a small black tank-top with the symbol of fire on the front.

Lance: I'm not a pervert!

He says this a little too loud, causing everyone to give him strange looks. He starts blushing again and the girl continues taunting him.

Girl: Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!

He turns and walks away, deciding to ignore the girl, but she follows him.

Lance: Is there a reason that you're following me?

Girl: You're a pervert and I'm going to tell on you.

Lance: I'm trying to tell you. I walked into that room by accident.

Girl: That's what they all say.

Lance: Well, whatever. Leave me alone, I'm busy.

Girl: What? Are you going to peep on some more girls?

Lance can't take it anymore. He reaches for a pokeball.

Girl: Oh, you're a trainer, too? Cool, let's battle.

Wait, battle? This girl isn't so bad anymore.

Girl: I am Flannery from the Lavaridge Gym.

Lance is surprised by the introduction.

Lance: You're a gym leader?

Flannery: Well, actually…no. My grandpa is. I just help out. That's why I came here.

Lance: What do you mean?

Flannery: The Lavaridge Gym specializes in fire-pokemon. I came to study from Blaine, who is also a fire-type gym leader, but he beat me badly.

This girl knows where to find Blaine! This is perfect!

Lance: Hey, can you tell me where I can find Blaine?

Flannery: Why are you so curious all of a sudden?

Lance: I also came looking for him, so I really need to talk to him.

Flannery: Tell you what; if you beat me in this battle, I'll tell you where he is. We'll both use only one pokemon.

Lance: You're on!

Both trainers send out their pokemon.

Lance: Go, Gyarados!

Flannery: Go, Torkoal!

The red-haired young woman releases a red tortoise with a shell in the shape of a volcano. A steady stream of smoke comes out of the pokemon's shell and nostrils.

Lance: I've never seen that pokemon before.

Flannery: I'm not surprised. Torkoal are only native to my country, Hoenn.

She makes the first move.

Flannery: Torkoal, Sunny Day!

The fire pokemon uses its power to control the weather, intensifying the sun's light.

Flannery: I know that your Gyarados is a water-type, but it doesn't stand a chance against Torkoal. Sunny Day strengthens fire attacks and weakens water attacks.

Lance shields his eyes from the harsh sunlight. This is already looking bad.

Lance: Gyarados, Bubblebeam!

The giant fish pokemon spits out hundreds of bubbles from its mouth that surround the tortoise pokemon.

Flannery: Fight back with Fire Spin!

The flames burst all of Gyarados's bubbles and wrap around the water pokemon.

Flannery: You can't stand up to my Torkoal.

Lance: This fight's not over yet!

His water pokemon breaks free from the Fire Spin and is ready to fight again.

Lance: Surf attack!

Gyarados shoots water from its wide mouth that creates a tidal wave, however Flannery doesn't look worried.

Flannery: Flamethrower!

Her Torkoal exhales a thick cloud of fire that burns through the tidal wave and hits Gyarados.

Flannery: I told you that Sunny Day increases my fire attacks. You have no chance of winning. Torkoal, finish it with Lava Plume!

The fire pokemon's shell erupts, sending fire and magma flying in every direction. Gyarados is badly burned by the lava, but just barely holds on.

Flannery: You're pokemon is sturdier than I thought. Well, you should know that you're beaten by now, so I won't be surprised if you gave up.

Lance doesn't know what to do. Sunny Day makes Torkoal stronger and Gyarados weaker. There's nothing he can do. Wait! That's not true. Sunny Day makes fire attacks stronger, not the actual pokemon. He quickly thinks of a strategy.

Lance: We haven't lost yet. Gyarados, fight fire with fire. Fire Blast!

Flannery: Fire Blast?

The attack catches her off-guard. How can a water pokemon use a fire-type attack?

The star-shaped fire ball collides with a massive explosion. It's a critical hit!

Lance: Not many people know it, but Gyarados are part dragon. Being part dragon gives it the ability to use fire-type attacks.

As the smoke clears, Torkoal is seen unconscious. Gyarados is the winner.

Lance: I win. So you have to tell me where Blaine is.

Flannery: Okay.

The two young trainers spend the rest of the afternoon talking. Lance finally convinces Flannery that he walked into the women's side of the hot spring by accident. As the sun sets, they sit in the moonlight together.

Flannery: Oh, it's getting late. I should get back to my hotel.

Lance: Oh, okay. Bye, Flannery.

Flannery: Bye, Lance. Good luck.

They wave good-bye to each other as she walks away. Lance sits alone, watching the moon, thinking about Luna. Meet her at Mt. Moon. He smiles because he has no idea where it is. Wait a minute! The moon! That's the answer to Blaine's riddle! He quickly gets up and runs to his lab at the edge of the island, exactly where Flannery told him it would be. Outside, a bald man with a white mustache salutes him.

Man: I've been waiting for you.

Lance: Blaine, is that you? What happened to your long hair? And how'd you get that mustache so soon?

Blaine takes off the fake mustache.

Blaine: It's not real, just like my hair.

This guy is crazy.

Blaine: So, do you have an answer for me?

Lance: Yes. The answer is the moon.

Blaine: And how did you come to that conclusion?

Lance: In your riddle, you mentioned an ancient face. The moon is millions of years old, so that fits together. Then, you also talked by borrowing light from morning's glory. By morning's glory, you meant the sun and the moon borrows the sun's light to shine at night.

The old man takes out a popsicle stick from his pocket and reads the riddle printed on it once again.

Blaine: Hey, you're right! That does make sense!

Lance: Wait. You didn't know the answer to your own riddle?

Blaine: No. I found it printed on this popsicle stick and made a bet with my friend, Mr. Fuji, to see who could solve it first. It looks like he owes me a soda.

You've got to be kidding. All this time, Lance has been solving a riddle for a bet that Blaine made.

Lance: Well, can you help me now?

Blaine: Of course. Come on in.

The young man steps into the laboratory to solve the mystery of his grandfather's necklace. Who knows what riddles it contains? Hopefully, Blaine can help Lance find the answer.


	17. Trial by Fire

After finally figuring out Blaine's riddle, Lance enters the old man's lab in the middle of the night. They walk down the hall and enter the last room.

Lance: Well, are you going to help me?

Blaine: Yes, just like I promised. Good night!

The strange gym leader lies on the couch and goes to sleep much to Lance's shock.

Lance: What are you doing?!

Blaine: Is that a trick question?

Lance: I'm not joking with you, Blaine! This isn't the time to sleep!

Blaine: Actually, it's the perfect time to sleep. It's nighttime.

The young trainer is about to snap. Blaine seems to be enjoying torturing Lance.

Lance: You said you'd help me.

Blaine: And I will…in the morning.

Tired of arguing against Blaine's bizarre logic, Lance agrees.

Lance: Fine. You will help me in this coming morning after the sun rises and before it sets.

Blaine: I know what morning is. Well, good night.

With that said, the old man goes to sleep. Lance's walks out of the room and realizes that he has nowhere to stay for the night. Might as well stay here. He finds a spot on the floor and sets up his sleeping bed.

The moon moves through the sky and eventually the sun rises. Dawn's light rises over the horizon, illuminating the island of Cinnabar. Lance feels something poking him and wakes up. He sees Blaine nudging him with his foot. He is wearing his white lab coat and fake mustache.

Blaine: Rise and shine.

Lance quickly gets up in embarrassment.

Lance: I'm sorry I slept on the floor. I'll clean up my mess right away.

Blaine: Relax. It's a beautiful morning. Would you like some breakfast?

Lance: Sure, that sounds good.

The old man hands over a small bowl of food. The young trainer looks at the brown pellets in the bowl hesitantly.

Lance: What is it?

Blaine: It's food.

No kidding. Lance picks up one of the pellets and puts it in his mouth. It has a unique taste, but it's not bad.

Blaine: How is it?

Lance: It's really good.

He picks up another pellet and eats it.

Blaine: Really? Let me try one.

Lance is surprised. Blaine has never eaten his own food?

Blaine: Mmm, this is good. My pokemon will love it.

Lance then starts choking. This is pokemon food?! Blaine is feeding him pokemon food?!

Blaine: What's wrong with you?

He spits out the food and starts yelling.

Lance: You gave me pokemon food?!

Blaine: Calm down, it's a free meal, right?

Lance can barely contain his rage. He breathes deeply and changes the subject.

Lance: It's morning. Can you help me now?

Blaine: Of course. Come with me.

The young trainer puts on his shoes and follows Blaine into a room filled with all sorts of high-tech equipment. In the center is machine covered in a large glass dome.

Blaine: Let me see the specimen.

Lance hands over his necklace to the old man. He examines it closely.

Blaine: If my theory is correct and this really is a pokemon fossil, then this machine should be able to clone the pokemon.

Lance is stunned to hear it. Clone extinct pokemon? He must be joking. Blaine places the old amber in the machine and turns it on. A loud humming sound is heard as the amber is bombarded by a strange light. Before their eyes, an egg begins to develop which quickly grows then starts to hatch.

Blaine: Now let's see what kind of pokemon it is.

As the egg shell breaks away, gray skin is seen inside. The creature emerges and continues growing under the constant radiation. It stands on two legs and stretches out an amazing wingspan. The fossil pokemon has a long, pointed tail and many sharp teeth in its snout.

Lance: What is that?

Blaine: Congratulations. It's an Aerodactyl.

The young trainer looks at his new pokemon, speechless. It's magnificent.

Blaine: Don't just stand there, say hello to your new pokemon.

Lance: Oh…uh, hi. I'm Lance. I'd be honored if you joined me on my journey.

The ancient pokemon lets out a loud screech, signaling its acknowledgement. The young trainer uses a pokeball and captures Aerodactyl.

Lance: Thank you, Blaine. I don't know how I can ever repay you.

Blaine: If you feel that way about it, then battle me. Show me you skill as a trainer.

The challenge of a pokemon battle makes Lance's blood boil.

Lance: Fine! I accept!

The two of them leave the lab and head toward the Cinnabar Gym. Blaine leads the way into the dimly lit stadium and takes his place and the opposite side of Lance.

Blaine: The battle between the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island and the trainer, Lance, will now begin. We will use two pokemon each with no substitutions. Let's begin!

Lance: Okay! Go, Frost!

The dragon trainer releases his female Dragonair. It comes out of its pokeball in a flash of light.

Blaine: I'll start off with Rapidash!

The old man releases his white fire horse to battle Lance's dragon.

Blaine: I'll start this battle with Quick Attack!

His unicorn pokemon charges at full speed and rams its horn into Frost, sending the dragon pokemon reeling backward.

Lance: Fight back with Ice Beam!

Frost fires a stream of ice toward Rapidash.

Blaine: You're using ice against a fire pokemon? You're not very educated, are you? Flamethrower!

The fire horse counters with an intensely hot flame that burns through the Ice Beam and hits the Dragonair.

Blaine: Now hit it with Take Down!

Rapidash once again gallops toward Frost and hits it even harder than before.

Lance: This is bad. Frost is starting to get tired. I have to finish this with one powerful strike. Blizzard!

The blue dragon gathers energy from the air and suddenly unleashes a strong snowstorm inside the gym. The cold wind makes Blaine cover his eyes with his arm.

Blaine: Rapidash!

As the wind dies down, Lance and Blaine both see the fire pokemon trapped inside a cage of ice. Rapidash has been frozen solid by the Blizzard.

Lance: It looks like the first round goes to me.

Blaine: Think again. Rapidash isn't done yet. Flame Wheel!

Inside the block of ice, Rapidash raises the temperature and breaks free.

Blaine: Now finish it off with Flare Blitz!

Blaine's pokemon envelops itself in flame and runs toward Frost. The dragon pokemon is too exhausted to move away and is brutally hit. It faints shortly afterward.

Lance: You won the first round, Blaine. I wasn't expecting you to use such a strong attack.

Blaine: Flare Blitz is a strong fire technique, but carries a huge risk to the user. I don't think Rapidash can handle using it again.

The young dragon trainer looks at the fire horse and notices that it is breathing heavily. That last attack took a toll on its body.

Blaine: Well, what are you waiting for? Choose your second pokemon!

Lance thinks about his options. He could use Gyarados and easily beat Rapidash with its water attacks, but it still hasn't fully recovered from its battle against Flannery the day before. His only pokemon are Dragonair and his new Aerodactyl. He carefully chooses and sends out his second battler.

Lance: Aerodactyl, I choose you!

The choice stuns Blaine.

Blaine: You're using that pokemon?! But, you've never used it in battle! You just got it today!

Lance: I have equal faith in all my pokemon.

Blaine: How very noble but very stupid. Choose another one. I won't battle Aerodactyl.

Lance: I will not switch. You said it yourself, no substitutions. Besides, I'm confident that Aerodactyl will win.

Blaine: Fine. Rapidash, hit it with Flamethrower!

Lance: I don't think so! Aerodactyl, use Wing Attack!

Before the fire horse can use its Flamethrower, Aerodactyl hits it with a well aimed Wing Attack and knocks it out.

Blaine: How did your pokemon strike first? I know Rapidash was tired, but it still should have been faster than Aerodactyl.

Lance: That's because in my last attack, Frost not only used Blizzard, but also used Icy Wind to reduce your pokemon's speed.

Blaine: Clever. But you still won't win against my strongest pokemon.

The gym leader calls Rapidash back into its ball and releases his second pokemon, Arcanine. It is a tall dog-like pokemon with red-orange fur and black stripes. A gold mane grows around its face and tail.

Blaine: Arcanine, show them what you can do! Fire Blast attack!

The majestic fire pokemon spits out a star shaped fireball that flies toward Aerodactyl. Lance's fossil pokemon is hit by Arcanine's Fire Blast, but manages to stay in flight.

Lance: Aerodactyl is a rock-type pokemon. Fire attacks don't have much effect.

Blaine: Type advantage isn't everything in battle. You also have to take into account the power of both pokemon. And my Arcanine is easily stronger than your Aerodactyl.

As the young dragon trainer looks at his pokemon, he sees that the Fire Blast left a severe burn on its body.

Blaine: That's what happens when you play with fire. With a burn inflicted on your pokemon, it will slowly lose health throughout the battle, but that's not all. It also loses half of its attack power.

Lance: Half of its attack is gone? This is bad. With that burn draining its health, Aerodactyl won't last long.

Arcanine runs forward and launches another Fire Blast attack, once again hitting the fossil pokemon. Aerodactyl falls after taking the vicious flame attack.

Lance: Aerodactyl!

He can do nothing to help as his pokemon is battered by Blaine's Arcanine.

Blaine: If you care for your pokemon at all, you'll forfeit this match. Unless you want your Aerodactyl to continue suffering.

Lance shuts his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his pokemon is pain. There must be something he can do.

Lance: You can do it, Aerodactyl! I know you can!

He opens his eyes again. With all his thoughts focusing on helping Aerodactyl, his eyes have turned blue, awakening his hidden power.

Blaine: What's going on?

Lance's ability heals Aerodactyl instantly.

Blaine: I won't let you fight back! Arcanine, Extreme Speed!

His fire pokemon shoots forward with blinding speed but is suddenly stopped by a horrible sound. Aerodactyl is using Supersonic.

Lance: Keep it up, Aerodactyl!

Blaine: No! My Arcanine is confused!

Lance: That's right. Now it can no longer attack or defend. This battle is mine. Aerodactyl, Rock Slide!

With its trainer's faith, Aerodactyl summons the strength to use one of its strongest attacks. It tears up the floor with its wings, creating giant boulders that fly toward Arcanine and knock it out instantly. Lance wins the match.

Blaine: You beat me. Congratulations.

Lance: Thank you, Blaine. You're a strong trainer.

Blaine: As proof of your victory, I give you the Volcano Badge. You've earned it.

The old man hands over a flame shaped badge. Lance takes the badge happily. He has grown stronger throughout his journey.

Blaine: Well, now that you've finished your business here on Cinnabar, what do you plan on doing next?

He thinks about it for a while. Then he remembers that he has to meet Luna at Mt. Moon in less than two weeks.

Lance: I have to get to Mt. Moon, but I don't know how to get there.

Blaine: That's easy. Just follow the iron needle.

Great. Another riddle.

Lance: Yeah, thanks.

He walks out of the gym and looks over the horizon. Which way is it? He thinks about the riddle for a while before it comes to him. A compass! The needle in a compass always points north. So that means that Mt. Moon is north of Cinnabar Island. He walks up to the beach and calls out his Dragonair.

Lance: Come on, Dragonair. Let's Surf!

As they are about to leave, someone calls out to them. It's Blaine!

Blaine: Wait!

Lance: Blaine? What is it?

Blaine: I want to give you something before you go.

He hands over a can of pokemon food. The same pokemon food that Lance ate earlier.

Lance: Thanks…

Blaine: It's not for you, it's for your pokemon. I hope they like it.

Lance: I'm sure they will. Goodbye, Blaine.

Blaine: Farewell, Lance. Have a safe trip.

Lance rides away on his dragon pokemon and waves goodbye to Cinnabar Island. His next destination lies beyond the horizon.


	18. Clean Pallet

Surfing along Route 21 north of Cinnabar Island, Lance has battled many swimmers and fishermen along the way and has beaten all of them, but he is beginning to get tired from all these encounters.

Lance: Whoo, I'm exhausted and so are my pokemon. I have to get to the next town fast and heal them in a Pokemon Center.

Lance and his Dragonair make haste and arrive on a sandy shore.

Lance: Thanks for the lift, Dragonair. You can take a nice rest now.

The young trainer calls his dragon pokemon back into its ball and walks up the sandy beach.

Lance: I wonder where I am now.

He walks over a green hill and sees a small town nearby. Lance exhales in relief. Finally, a return to civilization. He walks into the small town and decides to ask one of the locals to direct to the nearest Pokemon Center. Lance spots a young woman pushing a baby stroller and walks up to her.

Lance: Excuse me, Miss?

The young mother turns to Lance. She is a pretty brunette with her hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a pink blouse and blue skirt.

Young Mother: Yes, can I help you?

Lance: I'm not from around here. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find a Pokemon Center.

The brunette brings a finger up to her chin and thinks about it for a while.

Young Mother: Actually, there is no Pokemon Center in this town.

Lance: There isn't?!

Today is not starting off the right way for Lance. Oh, well. Might as well head for the next town.

Young Woman: I'm sorry. Pallet Town has never had a Pokemon Center.

So this is Pallet Town, huh? It's such a small place, perfect for raising children. Speaking of children, the young woman's baby begins awakens and begins to cry.

Young Mother: Oh, there, there. Go back to sleep, sweetie.

She takes the child into her arms and rocks him gently, trying to lull him back to sleep, but he won't stop crying.

Young Mother: I'm so sorry, but I have to take care of him now.

This was Lance's first time seeing a baby in person. Since his clan has almost completely died out, he never saw any children younger than himself.

Lance: Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to hold him.

The young mother is stunned by his words. She doesn't know if she should trust her child with a stranger, but something tells her that he means no harm.

Young Mother: Okay. Be careful with him.

She hands over the baby to Lance and he begins to gently rock him back and forth, just as the mother was doing. Lance starts wishing he could have met his mother, but unfortunately, she dies on the night he was born. As he reminisces about his past, he notices that the baby has stopped crying. In fact, he has gone back to sleep.

Young Mother: He's sleeping? Nobody could get him to sleep. How did you do that?

Lance: I don't know. I just thought of my own mother, but other than that, I didn't do anything special.

The dragon trainer gives the baby boy back to his mother and she places him back in the stroller.

Young Mother: You look tired. Would you like to return to my house and rest a while? I'm sure that your pokemon would appreciate it, too.

Lance: Oh, no, I couldn't.

Young Mother: I don't mind. It's the least I could do after you put my son back to sleep.

Lance feels happy that he could help someone. He decides to take her up on her offer.

Lance: Okay, thank you.

Then, he remembers that he still has not introduced himself.

Lance: My name is Lance. I'm from the Dragon Clan of Blackthorn City.

Young Mother: Hello, Lance. I'm Delia and this is my son, Ash.

Lance and Delia walk into the center of the quiet town and arrive at the small house.

Delia: Here we are. Please, make yourself at home.

The young trainer slowly walks in, trying not to damage anything.

Delia: Don't be nervous. You can sit on the couch and relax. I'll make us something to eat.

Delia takes baby Ash into his room and lets him sleep in his crib. She then walks into the kitchen and starts cooking something to eat for Lance and herself.

Crossing the sea on her very own Dragonair, Clair travels to the Kanto region as fast as she can, hoping to find Lance and tell him of what has happened to his grandfather.

Clair: Lance, where are you?

Back in Pallet Town, Delia and Lance enjoy a nice lunch together. The young man cherishes a good home-cooked meal, especially after he was fed pokemon food for breakfast earlier that day.

Delia: So you're a pokemon trainer, right, Lance?

Lance: Yes, I've travelled here from my home country, Johto.

Delia: I'd love to travel some day. That sounds nice.

Lance: It is. I love spending every day with my pokemon.

Delia: Hey, I've got an idea. A famous pokemon trainer lives in this town. Would you like to meet him?

A pokemon trainer? These words always get Lance energized.

Lance: Yeah, that'd be great! Maybe we could even have a battle!

Then he remembers that his pokemon have been battling all day and need to take a break.

Lance: But I can't. My pokemon need rest.

Delia: Oh, you don't have to battle him just because he's a trainer. Just stop by and say hello.

After their meal together, Lance gets ready to go meet this famous trainer.

Delia: He lives on the eastern edge of town. It's a big house, you can't miss it. Oh, and tell him I say "hi".

Lance: Okay, I will. Thank you for everything.

The dragon trainer leaves and thinks about young Ash. Somehow, he gets the feeling that he will grow up to be a great pokemon trainer one day. Eventually, he reaches the house that Delia was talking about. It's huge! The sight of it makes Lance a little nervous.

Lance: I wonder how he'll react when I knock on his door.

He cautiously walks up the stairs up to the front door and rings the doorbell. After a few seconds, an older gentleman opens the door and greets Lance.

Gentleman: Yes, can I do something for you?

Lance: Hello, I'm Lance. Miss Delia told me that a famous pokemon trainer lives here and I was wondering if I could meet him.

A smile comes to the man's face.

Gentleman: Oh, that Delia. Her words about me always make me blush.

Okay…Lance doesn't know what to make of the situation.

Gentleman: I am the winner of the last Pokemon League Tournament, Samuel Oak. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lance.

The grand title makes Lance stare in awe. Samuel Oak is the Champion of the Pokemon League.

Oak: So, what brings you here, Lance?

Lance: Well, when I heard that you were a pokemon trainer, I had to come over and meet you. I'm a pokemon trainer, too.

Oak: Oh, I see. You were hoping that you could challenge me to a battle.

Lance: Well…

Oak: I'm sorry, but I can't. You see, I have quit being a trainer and decided to become a pokemon researcher.

Lance: That's all right. My pokemon are too exhausted to battle right now anyway.

Oak: If you'd like, you can let them rest here at my ranch. I raise many pokemon here and conduct research on pokemon in their natural habitats.

Lance: Wow, really? Can I see your ranch?

Oak: Of course! I always enjoy the company of pokemon enthusiasts.

Lance releases his Aerodactyl, Gyarados and two Dragonair in Oak's ranch to roam free and rest.

Oak: Impressive line-up! By the looks of it, you're a dragon trainer.

Lance: Yes. I am from the dragon clan of Blackthorn City.

Oak: Very good. I can tell that you are good with your pokemon. You will be a great pokemon master, I know it. Now, will you like a tour of my ranch?

Lance: Okay!

Leaving his pokemon behind for a while, the young dragon trainer follows Mr. Oak into the expansive ranch, seeing many species of pokemon living happily together. In the open fields, there is a herd of wild bull pokemon known as Tauros. In a clear pond, there are many goldfish pokemon known as Goldeen.

Lance: Wow, I've never seen so many pokemon. They're amazing.

Oak: Yes, they are marvelous creatures. I am glad I can live in this place where I am surrounded by the pokemon I love.

The both of them watch the pokemon interact with each other peacefully until the silence is broken by a loud bellow. Lance and Oak turn in the direction of the Tauros and see that the bull pokemon are going on a rampage.

Lance: What's wrong with them?

Oak: I don't know, but we'd better go see!

They run over to the scene and see a small pokemon causing a ruckus in the center of the Tauros herd.

Oak: It's Sandslash!

The hedgehog pokemon has a yellow body and sharp brown spikes on its back. It is the one who agitated the Tauros.

Oak: That pokemon is always causing trouble around here. It keeps breaking into my ranch and tries to steal the pokemon food.

Lance: What should we do?

Oak: We have to battle it and make it leave.

Lance: But my pokemon aren't here!

Oak: Don't worry, Lance. Remember, I'm the Pokemon League Champion.

The pokemon researcher pulls out a pokeball and calls out his small bird, Spearow. Spearow has brown feathers on its head and tail and red feathers on its short wings.

Oak: First we'll lower its attack power with Growl!

The sparrow pokemon caws loudly and disorients Sandslash. It gets angry and rolls into ball, launching the spikes on its back at Spearow.

Lance: Look out! It's using Poison Sting!

Oak: Spearow, use Mirror Move!

As soon as the poisonous needles are about to stab Spearow, the bird pokemon sets up a reflective barrier and sends the attack flying back at Sandslash. The hedgehog pokemon knows it is outmatched and decides to run away.

Lance: Wow, you really are a great trainer.

Oak: It was nothing.

Then, Oak notices that one of the Tauros was injured during the rampage. It lies on its side while blood runs from a stab wound.

Oak: This pokemon was hit by Sandslash's Poison Sting. It's poisoned and I don't have any antidote on me. Of all the luck! If we don't help it, this Tauros could die!

Lance: Hold on. I think I can help this pokemon.

The young trainer crouches over the bull pokemon.

Lance: Don't be scared. I'm here to help.

The dragon trainer closes his eyes and reopens them after a while. They have become blue again.

Oak: Did his eyes just change color? What is he doing?

Lance focuses his thought on Tauros's wound and in a few moments, it is healed. Oak can't believe what he just saw.

Oak: How did you do that?

Lance: I have a few special abilities that were granted to me by a legendary pokemon.

Oak: That must make you invincible in battle.

Lance: Not really. I can only do it in extreme situations, like right now. I haven't learned how to control it completely yet.

Oak: Still, that is very impressive.

They finish their tour of the ranch and head back to the entrance.

Lance: Okay guys. It's time to go.

All of Lance's pokemon return to him, but one of them carries surprise.

Lance: Frost, what are you holding in your tail?

The female Dragonair unwraps its tail, revealing a small pokemon egg. Lance is left speechless for a while. He then turns to both of his Dragonair.

Lance: I leave you alone for an hour and this is what you do?!

Oak can't help but laugh at the predicament. It looks like there's going to be a new member in Lance's group soon. As the sun begins to set, Lance gets ready to leave Pallet Town.

Lance: Thank you for showing me your pokemon ranch, Mr. Oak.

Oak: It was my pleasure, Lance. You're welcome to come back any time.

The two say their good-byes and Lance sets out to continue his journey. Next up on his travels is the eternally green paradise, Viridian City.


	19. Earthly Paradise

After travelling north on Route 1, Lance and his pokemon finally arrive in Viridian City, the eternally green paradise.

Lance: I finally made it. I should probably check out the Pokemon Center first.

The young trainer walks into the city and makes his way to the Pokemon Center. He heads up to the counter and is greeted by Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hello, how may I help you?

Lance: I came to heal my pokemon.

Nurse Joy: Very well. I'll take your pokemon for a few minutes.

The pokemon nurse takes Lance's pokemon and the young man heads into the lobby to wait.

South of Viridian City, the trouble maker Giovanni is seen entering Viridian City as well.

Giovanni: I'd never thought I'd ever end up in this dump again.

He walks into town and passes right front of the Pokemon Center where Lance is.

After a while, a bell rings, signaling that Lance's pokemon are done resting. Nurse Joy smiles as she hands back the pokeballs.

Nurse Joy: Your pokemon are fully rested. Take care.

Lance: Thanks a lot. Bye.

He takes his pokemon and leaves the clinic. Now where to go? Should he continue his way north toward Mt. Moon, or do some sightseeing first?

Lance: I've got time. I'll take a look around here first.

He starts walking around the green city, taking in the sights and sounds. Everything is so peaceful in Viridian City. After a long day of walking, Lance feels that he deserves a good long rest. He finds a place by a small pond and sits down, looking over the peaceful waters. Something about this town is just so calming that he never wants to leave. As he sits and enjoys the beautiful day, the silence is broken by footsteps approaching him. He turns and quickly recognizes Giovanni standing behind him.

Lance: You?!

The dragon trainer stands up and goes into a combative stance. Giovanni is also surprised to see Lance.

Giovanni: Well, look who it is. It's the wimp from the SS Aqua. You really caused me a lot of trouble back at the Safari Zone.

Lance: I know that the police are looking for you. This time, I'll turn you in myself.

Giovanni: Relax wimp. I'm not here to pick a fight with you today. There's something else I have to do here.

Lance: Let me guess. You're going to terrorize the townspeople like you did back in Fuchsia?

Giovanni: It's not like that. What I'm here to do is none of your business, so just stay out of it.

The usually aggressive pokemon trainer seems rather calm, almost upset. There's something bothering him. Maybe he has bad memories about Viridian City. Who knows?

Giovanni: If I had known you'd be here, I wouldn't have shown up. Consider this your lucky day, wimp. Next time we meet, you're going down.

That said, Giovanni leaves and the tranquility returns to the scene. Lance is left confused by the event, but he decides to let Giovanni go. Something tells him that they will meet again one day.

The sun starts to set, bringing twilight to Viridian City. Lance lost track of time and forgot to resume on his journey. Oh, well. It looks like he's spending the night in Viridian City. As he gets up, he hears somebody walking close by. He turns and sees a beautiful woman with long flowing dark blue hair. She is wearing a red jacket and black pants. She walks up to Lance and greets him.

Woman: Hello. It's getting late. You should be getting home.

Lance: Actually, I'm not from around here. I'm on a pokemon journey.

Woman: Oh, you're a pokemon trainer? Did you come to challenge the gym leader of Viridian City?

Lance wasn't even aware that there was a gym in the city, but the thought of a pokemon battle gets him excited.

Lance: A gym? That sounds like fun. My pokemon could use the exercise.

Woman: Very well, then. I'll take you there myself.

Lance: You don't have to do that for me. I'll be fine.

Woman: It's fine, really. I insist.

Lance can't say no to the beautiful woman and the two of them walk over to the Viridian Gym. They stand in front of the door where a sign is posted. It says that the gym is already closed.

Lance: Closed? Oh, well. Maybe another day. Thanks anyway.

The young man gets depressed and decides to leave, but the woman places her hand on his shoulder.

Woman: Come in.

She unlocks the front door and opens it. Lance is suddenly confused. Why does this woman have the key? Is she the janitor or something?

Lance: Why do you have the key?

Woman: All gym leaders have keys to their gyms. That's just common sense.

Those words leave Lance utterly speechless. This woman is..?

Woman: My name is Maria. I am the Viridian Gym leader.

The young man doesn't know what to say.

Maria: Aren't you going to say something?

Lance: Sorry. You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to be the gym leader.

Maria: Well, here I am. Isn't there something you want to say to me?

Lance: Yes. My name is Lance from Blackthorn City and I challenge you to a battle.

Maria: Well then, Lance, as the Viridian City gym leader, I accept your challenge. We will battle using two pokemon each. Now let's begin!

Both trainers throw their first pokeball to start the match. Lance has decided to start with his water pokemon, Gyarados. The sea serpent roars as it emerges from its ball. Maria has started off with a Cubone. Cubone is a small bipedal pokemon with light brown skin and a tail. It has a skull helmet and carries a thick bone in its hand as a weapon.

Lance: Gyarados has the advantage. This battle is ours. Gyarados, use your Bubblebeam!

Maria: You're starting off so recklessly. Just because you have the elemental advantage doesn't mean that you can win so easily. Show him, Cubone!

The small pokemon throws its bone at the Bubblebeam, popping all the bubbles before they even hit their target. Afterward, the bone returns to Cubone's hand.

Maria: That was Cubone's special attack, Bonemerang.

Lance: It'll take more than a little bone to stop Gyarados. Hydro Pump!

The giant sea dragon fires a blast of water at the little pokemon to defeat it.

Maria: You're still acting without thinking. Cubone, Dig!

Maria's ground-type pokemon burrows underground and evades the Hydro Pump.

Lance: Dig is a ground-type move while my Gyarados is part flying-type. Your attack will have no effect.

Maria: True, but whoever said that I'll be striking with Dig?

Cubone jumps out from underground and runs straight toward Lance's pokemon.

Maria: Thunderpunch!

Cubone's fist crackles with electricity as it delivers a forceful punch. Gyarados roars in pain as the electrical current runs through its body.

Maria: Your Gyarados's flying-type element protects it from ground attacks, but it makes it weak to electric attack. That and being combined with water quadruples its weakness to Cubone's Thunderpunch. Your pokemon has lost.

Lance cannot believe that his pokemon lost so easily to Cubone. Despite its small size, it is incredibly strong. The dragon trainer can't let his guard down again. He calls back his water dragon and sends out his strongest pokemon, Dragonair.

Maria: It looks like you're finally starting to get serious. I'll switch pokemon, too.

She calls back her Cubone and sends out a second pokeball. It opens and a tall, blue pokemon appears. It is covered in blue scales and has spines running down its back and tail.

Maria: This is my strongest pokemon, Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen and Dragonair face-off, waiting for their trainers' commands.

Maria: I'll start this time. Nidoqueen, Sand Attack!

The blue ground-type pokemon kicks sand into the air to blind Dragonair.

Lance: That won't work against us. Blow it away with Twister!

The dragon pokemon summons a strong whirlwind to blow away the dust, but Nidoqueen has already disappeared underground.

Lance: You're not giving a chance to attack. You're a strong gym leader.

Maria: Were you expecting any less?

Maria's pokemon resurfaces beneath Dragonair to land a critical blow.

Lance: Fight back with Dragon Rage!

Dragonair immediately surrounds itself in blue flames to keep Nidoqueen away. The force of the flames pushes the ground pokemon away.

Maria: You hit my Nidoqueen. You may actually have some skill.

Lance: We'll show you what we're really capable of! Dragonair, Surf!

The blue dragon creates water with the jewel on its neck and uses it to summon a huge tidal wave inside the gym.

Lance: Your pokemon has nowhere to run! We'll end this battle with this attack!

The water advances toward Nidoqueen with no sign of slowing.

Maria: Turn the tide, Nidoqueen! Use your own Surf attack!

Maria's pokemon manipulates the water and sends it back at Dragonair with even more power. Lance's pokemon is hit by the wall of water and is knocked out. Maria wins the match.

Lance: I lost?

The gym leader calls back her pokemon and walks over to Lance.

Maria: You did your best. Don't feel bad.

Lance: Yeah, you're right. You're really strong. Thanks for a great battle!

Maria: You're welcome. Come back for a rematch any time.

Soon after, Lance heads back to the Pokemon Center to spend the night. Meanwhile, back at the gym, Maria calls out to an unseen intruder.

Maria: You can come out now. It's no use hiding from me.

A shadowy figure is seen walking toward the middle of the gym. It's Giovanni.

Giovanni: Hey, Ma. Long time no see.

Maria: Giovanni, what are you doing here?

Giovanni: Can't a son come and visit his own mother without getting the third degree?

Maria: Come and visit me? After all these years?! You've got some nerve.

Giovanni: Still pissed off because I ran away, huh? Well, I just came back to tell you that I've made it. I'm finally my own man and I don't need you anymore.

Maria: You're finally your own man? Is that why I've seen your face all over the news as a wanted criminal? Why don't you just come back? I can help clear your name and you can work for me.

Giovanni: Working with my mom? I don't think so. Well, that's all I came to say. I'll see you around.

Giovanni turns to leave, but Maria stops him with her parting words.

Maria: I take it you saw the battle I had against Lance. You know, I see a lot of potential in that kid. Why can't you be more like him?

Giovanni scoffs at his mother's words and exits the gym. He leaves Viridian City with no regrets, not knowing that his destiny is tied to this city.

The night comes and Lance thinks about reaching Mt. Moon. He is eager to see Luna again after their last encounter on the SS Aqua. Only a few more days until they meet again. But for now, all he can do is wait in the peaceful city of eternally green paradise.


	20. A Baby is Born

The light of dawn finally arrives in Viridian City, glistening off the morning dew. Lance wakes up inside the Pokemon Center and gets ready to leave the city.

Lance: According to Nurse Joy, Mt. Moon is beyond Pewter City which is just up ahead. It looks like I'm ahead of schedule.

Happy to finally know where he's going, Lance smiles as he packs his things and leaves the center.

Nurse Joy: We hope you enjoyed your stay. Take care, Lance.

Lance: Thank you very much. Good-bye!

Before he leaves, the young trainer decides to stop by a small café and have some breakfast. While he eats, he lets his pokemon out of their pokeballs outside the restaurant so they can stretch and get ready to travel again. His pokemon have already eaten while they were at the Pokemon Center, so they are already energized.

Meanwhile, Clair has arrived in Vermilion City and is looking for Lance. Not knowing where to start, the young woman heads to the nearest Pokemon Center to find any leads. She enters and is greeted by Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hello. How may I help you?

Clair: I was wondering if you've seen a particular person pass by here. He's about my age and height and has spiky red hair. His name is Lance.

The pokemon nurse thinks it over for a while, but can't come up with somebody that fits the description. Too bad.

Nurse Joy: I'm sorry. That doesn't ring any bells.

Clair: That's okay. Thanks anyway.

As she is about to leave, a tall muscular man walk over to her.

Man: Did you say that you're looking for Lance?

Clair quickly turns as she hears his name.

Clair: Yes. Do you know him?

Man: Yeah. I'm a friend of his, Private Surge.

He salutes as he declares his title.

Surge: We met on the S.S. Aqua a while back.

Clair: Really? Do you know where I can find him?

Surge: I think he mentioned something about visiting Blaine, the gym leader on Cinnabar Island.

Clair's hope returns as she finally finds a way to find her childhood friend.

Clair: Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!

As Clair gets ready to leave for Cinnabar Island, Nurse Joy stops her.

Nurse Joy: Actually, if you're looking for Blaine, he's not at Cinnabar anymore.

Clair: What do you mean?

Nurse Joy: I heard that he left this morning for Celadon City to attend a pokemon researcher conference with his associate, Mr. Fuji. He'll be there for a week.

Clair: So what should I do?

Nurse Joy: If Lance has already met with Blaine, most likely he's already gone somewhere else. Your best bet would be to find Blaine and find out from him where Lance is headed.

Surge: Good idea. You can get to Celadon by heading north on Route 6 until you reach Saffron City. Then go west on Route 8 and you'll hit Celadon City in no time.

Clair: Okay. Thanks a lot for all your help.

The young woman thanks Nurse Joy and Surge and leaves to find Blaine in Celadon City.

After finishing his breakfast, Lance calls his pokemon back into their pokeballs and they resume their journey toward Mt. Moon. He takes the northern route out of Viridian City and travels toward Pewter City.

Lance: I wonder what the nest town is like. Maybe they'll have a gym that I can challenge.

While he walks, the young man decides to take the small egg that his Dragonair had out of his backpack. The egg feels warms, almost like it's getting ready to hatch.

Lance: Soon, there's going to be a new member of the family. I can't wait to meet you.

He smiles as he rubs the light blue egg. Lance continues walking for about another hour until he reaches the edge of the Viridian Forest.

Lance: I didn't know there was a forest here. Well, if it's the only way to Pewter City, I might as well go through.

He steps into the green forest and is immediately surrounded by lush vegetation and sounds of life.

Lance: Wow. This place is beautiful.

As the dragon trainer steps deeper into the woods, a loud buzzing sound is heard up ahead. What could that be? Lance walks closer to the source of the sound and suddenly, a swarm of enormous bees known as Beedrill fly out of their nests and attack Lance.

Lance: Uh-oh!

The scared young man turns and runs as fast as he can from the oncoming Beedrill.

Lance: They look mad. What did I do to them?

Lance is about to escape the deadly swarm, but another horde appears in front of him. He is surrounded by angry Beedrill!

Lance: This isn't good. I guess I accidentally stumbled into their territory aren't going to let me go so easily.

A group of angry bees dive toward Lance to pierce him with their poisonous needles, but he won't go down without a fight.

Lance: Go, Gyarados!

The sea serpent pops out of its ball wraps around Lance to shield him from the Beedrill's Poison Sting.

Lance: I can't hide forever. I have to come up with a plan to stop these pokemon.

The Beedrill continue stinging Gyarados and filling it with venom. It can't stand against the abuse any longer and passes out.

Lance: No, Gyarados!

He recalls his pokemon, leaving him wide open to get stung by the Beedrill.

Lance: If I can't get out of here by foot, then I'll fly out of here!

Next, the trainer calls out his Aerodactyl. The fossil pokemon picks up Lance with its claws and lifts him out of the forest. It's working! Aerodactyl can easily out fly the angry bug pokemon, but then, small worm-like pokemon emerge from the trees. They are small and yellow pokemon, with a large spike on their heads known as Weedle, the pre-evolution of Beedrill. The Weedle use their String Shot to spit sticky threads at Aerodactyl's wings and keep it from flying away. Unable to stay airborne, Aerodactyl and Lance fall back onto the ground with a loud thud!

Lance: Ow! That really hurt!

He stands up and calls back his fossil pokemon. A fierce determination appears in his eyes.

Lance: If you won't let me out peacefully, then I'll leave by force! Go, Frost and Dragonair!

With his anger rising, Lance calls out his two most powerful pokemon.

Lance: Frost, use Blizzard! Dragonair, hit them with your Dragon Rage!

The two dragons use their powerful attacks in combination to defeat all the Beedrill, but then, more pokemon appear. They are yellow cocoons known as Kakuna, the intermediate stage between Weedle and Beedrill. The Kakuna intercept the attacks and use Harden to strengthen their armor. These pokemon are working in perfect unison to fight against Lance's dragon force.

Lance: They're stopping every attempt I make. What should I do now?

The Weedle use their String Shot again to bind Lance and his two Dragonair.

Lance: Ugh! I can't move!

He struggles to escape the sticky thread, but it is useless. Unable to move, the Beedrill take the opportunity to steal the egg that Lance is holding.

Lance: No! They were after the egg the whole time!

The bee pokemon takes the egg and starts flying away with it.

Lance: No! Come back!

His anger becomes worry as he sees his Dragonair's baby being stolen by the Beedrill. Lance's intense emotions activate his hidden power, turning his eyes bright blue.

Lance: Stop!

Focusing all his thoughts on the pokemon egg, it starts to glow and shake. The egg is finally hatching! Lance and the Dragonair watch in amazement as the baby is born. Then without warning, a blast of fire shoots out of the egg to everyone's shock. The Beedrill panics and drops the egg, which hatches to reveal a baby Dratini.

Lance: Dratini!

The swarm of bug pokemon targets the newborn and goes after it, but they aren't expecting the baby to fight back. The Dratini faces its predators and fires a massive Flamethrower attack. Come on, you know you didn't see that coming. Scared for their lives, the Beedrill all fly away and leave the Dratini alone.

Lance: Dratini, you saved us!

The young man is happy to see that his new pokemon is safe and runs up to embrace it after he gets free from the thread. As soon as he gets close however, the baby dragon fires another Flamethrower, this time at Lance. He is scorched and falls flat on his back with a dazed look on his face.

Lance: Wow. You're so strong.

Worn out from all the excitement, baby Dratini falls asleep peacefully. Looking at it, you wouldn't think that it just took down an entire mob of Beedrill. Ever so quietly, Lance gets close to it, trying not to wake it and catches it in a pokeball.

Lance: Yes! I have a new pokemon!

The Dratini's parents are also happy to see that they got a healthy son.

Lance: I know. I'll call you Flame because of your fiery personality.

With a new pokemon in his party, Lance leaves the Viridian Forest. The Beedrill don't bother him anymore out of fear of the baby Dratini. As he steps into the sunlight, he notices that it is nearly sunset.

Lance: It took a lot longer to get out than I thought. I might as well set up camp and get to Pewter City tomorrow.

The dragon trainer sets up his gear and rests after the ordeal that he just went through. And so, Lance and his pokemon go to sleep, dreaming about their next adventure that awaits them in Pewter City.


	21. Raid on the City

On a bright and sunny day, Lance arrives at the entrance of Pewter City with his pokemon. He steps into the peaceful city and rests on a stretch of grass.

Lance: Ahh, this is nice.

He lies on the grass and stares lazily at the clouds. Before he knows, the young man dozes off under the afternoon sun. As Lance sleeps, a little boy with tan skin and spiky hair walks up to him curiously. The little boy slaps Lance on the face and wakes him abruptly.

Lance: Ow! What the heck's going?!

The little boy that attacked him runs away to his father's side after Lance starts screaming.

Little Boy: Daddy! He scared me!

The tall, muscular man picks up his son and walks over to Lance.

Man: I'm sorry about that. My son hasn't learned his manners properly. You'll have to excuse him.

Lance rubs his face where he got slapped. Oh, well. Boys will be boys.

Lance: It's okay. I was young once, too.

The man laughs suddenly.

Man: Oh, the pleasures of youth. Anyways, my name is Flint and this is my son, Brock. What's your name, kid?

Lance: I'm Lance. I'm from Blackthorn City in Johto.

Flint: Johto? Are you on a pokemon journey?

Lance: Yeah, but I thought I'd just relax today. I'm tired from all my travels.

Flint: Tired, huh? So I take it that you won't challenge that gym leader in this town?

The knowledge of a gym gets Lance excited.

Lance: In that case, I can rest another day.

Flint starts laughing again.

Flint: Sorry, but even if you wanted to, you probably won't get a gym match any time soon.

Lance: What? Why not?

Flint: Here in Pewter City, I'm the gym leader.

Lance: What? You're the leader? Then why won't you battle me?

Flint: I'm sorry, but I have other priorities than being a gym leader. My wife is away, so I have to take care of Brock.

Lance looks at the little boy again. He looks like he's about four years old, so it's best that he isn't left alone.

Lance: I understand. Family comes first.

Flint: Yeah, but don't let your visit to Pewter City go to waste. If you wanna see something interesting, stop by the museum. They have lots of exhibits on ancient pokemon. I was actually on my way over there with Brock. You should join us.

Lance: Okay! That sounds like fun!

And so, the group of three heads to the northern part of town and enters the museum. It is afternoon when Flint, his son Brock and Lance walk into the Pewter Museum of Science.

Flint: I'll pay for your ticket, Lance. You're a guest.

Lance: Really? Thanks a lot!

He happily walks into the interior of the building. It's huge! Many exhibits line the floor and walls. A smile comes to the young man's face as he looks around.

Flint: Is this your first visit to a museum?

Lance: Yeah. We didn't have one back home.

Flint: Then I'll be your tour guide. Follow me.

The tall man sets his son down and the three walk together.

Flint: The first floor is mainly dedicated to the ancient world.

Flint walks over to a fossil display of an ancient pokemon. It stands tall with two long sickles as arms and has a large, crescent shaped head.

Flint: This pokemon is called Kabutops. It went extinct long ago, but we know that it was a powerful swimmer and hunted for food in the water.

Lance: Wow…

Next, they all walk over to a display that Lance knows very well. It is the fossil skeleton of an ancient, flying pokemon.

Flint: And this one is…

Lance:…Aerodactyl.

Flint: Very good. Yes, this pokemon is an Aerodactyl. Before it went extinct, it was considered to be the top predator, hunting prey with its razor-sharp teeth.

Extinct? Lance has a little surprise for Flint.

Brock: Daddy, I'm scared.

The little boy clings to his father's leg after being frightened by the ancient pokemon's threatening appearance.

Flint: Don't worry, Brock. It can't hurt you. Come on. Let's go see what's on the second floor.

Flint leads the way to a flight of stairs that takes them to the upper floor. They get there and see that they are the only ones there. They have the entire second floor to themselves.

Flint: Up here is the space and exploration exhibit.

Lance goes up to a wall to examine a picture. It has an astronaut standing on the surface of the moon. Behind him are tiny silhouettes that can't be identified.

Lance: What are those things behind the astronaut?

Flint: Nobody knows, but they are hypothesized to be the pokemon, Clefairy.

Lance: Clefairy?

Flint: Yes. I've never seen one, so I don't know what they look like, but they are rumored to have come from the moon.

Lance: How did they get here?

Flint: Scientists say that the Clefairy came on a meteorite called the Moon Stone. The Moon Stone crashed into a valley east of here and carved out Mt. Moon. That's where Clefairy now live.

The name Mt. Moon makes Lance's heart pound with excitement.

Lance: Mt Moon is nearby?!

The young man's enthusiasm catches Flint off-guard.

Flint: Yeah. Just head east of Route 4 and you'll eventually reach it.

The thought of it gets Lance even more excited.

Flint: Is there something you're supposed to do there?

Lance starts blushing after being asked.

Flint: Are you blushing?

The question embarrasses the boy even more, reddening his face further.

Lance: Well, I'm actually on my way over there to meet someone.

The tall man puts two and two together and realizes why Lance is blushing.

Flint: Oh, I get it. You've got a date, am I right?

Lance: Well, it's not really a date. We're just meeting there.

Flint: Uh-huh. So when are you meeting this mystery girl? Oh, wait let me guess! You're meeting on the night of the full moon.

Lance never thought about it, but Flint's right. He's going to reunite with Luna on the night of the full moon.

Lance: How'd you know that?

Flint: It's pretty obvious. Once a month, the Clefairy gather in a sacred place within Mt. Moon and perform a ritual. I've heard that it's pretty romantic. But that's just me talking. I've never seen it for myself.

Lance thinks about it. Is that why Luna planned it? Or was it all a coincidence? Flint then starts laughing again.

Flint: Well enjoy yourself, kid. Come on, let's keep looking around.

While Flint continues to show Lance and Brock around, a strange group of people gathers outside the museum. They are all dressed in black uniforms that carry the letter R on their chests. A big man with a deep voice leads the group.

Man: This is the place that the boss told us about. Remember, take as many fossils as you can and get out fast. If anyone stands in your way, take them out.

Back inside the museum, Brock tugs on his father's leg.

Brock: Daddy, I need to go the bathroom.

Flint: Okay.

He picks up his son and turns to Lance.

Flint: The restrooms are on the first floor. I'll be right back after I take Brock.

Lance: Okay. I'm gonna keep looking around.

Flint and Brock return downstairs, but suddenly, the doors of the museum are broken down and a cloud of black smoke fills the area.

Flint: What the…?

Man: Everybody get down on the floor and we won't have to hurt you.

The smoke clears and all the bystanders see that they are surrounded by the thugs in black uniforms. Each one holds a pokeball in their hand, ready to punish anyone who opposes them.

Man: I said get down!

Out of fear and confusion, all the people in the museum lie on their stomachs, wondering what's going on.

Man: We are Team Rocket and we are here to steal all the fossils in this place!

Flint: Team Rocket? I've heard of them before, but I never thought that they would attack such a public place. And why they want to steal fossils? I can't think about that right now. As the Pewter City gym leader, it is my responsibility to protect everyone in here. But I can't risk Brock being hurt. I have to hide him.

He whispers something to his son.

Flint: I want you to be a big boy, okay Brock? When I send out my pokemon, I want you to run into the bathroom and hide until I come and get you.

Brock can't understand what is happening, but obeys his father.

Brock: Yes, daddy.

In order to get his son to safety, Flint needs to create a diversion. He suddenly runs to the center of the museum and faces the leader of Team Rocket.

Flint: Hey! What do you think you're doing here?

Man: I thought I made myself very clear for you to get down and let us do what we came to do.

Flint: As the gym leader of this city, I can't let you do that.

Man: Oh, so you're the gym leader, huh? Fine, I'll play with you. I'll make an example of you so the rest of the world sees what happens when you mess with Team Rocket. Grunts!

His team snaps to attention.

Man: Leave this guy to me. You steal the fossils.

Flint: Weren't you listening? I won't let you do that!

The gym leader throws his pokeball, releasing his trusted pokemon, Graveler. It is a round boulder pokemon with a flat face and four short arms. This gives Brock the signal to run into the bathroom and hide.

Man: I'll make you regret facing me in battle! Go, Magmar!

A tall pokemon emerges from its ball. It appears to be completely lit on fire from its head down to its tail. Its mouth stretches out into a duck-like bill.

Upstairs, Lance gets worried when he sees smoke rising from the first floor.

Lance: What's going on down there?

He starts heading for the stairs when the windows shatter and more Team Rocket thugs climb inside. The young trainer turns and sees that he is surrounded.

Lance: What's this? Who are you?

A woman walks over to Lance.

Woman: What's a little boy doing here? The top floor was supposed to be empty. I have to do everything around here.

Lance: I asked you a question. Who are you? What are you doing here?

Woman: If you must know, I'm from Team Rocket. My name isn't important.

Lance: It looks to me like you're up to no good. I can't let you get away with it.

Lance reaches for a pokeball to defend himself.

Woman: Oh, so you're a trainer. A battle will be fun. Everyone else, pay attention!

Her group of Rockets goes to attention.

Woman: This boy is mine. You all do your jobs while I dispose of this kid.

The two of them get ready to battle upstairs while Flint and the man leading the Rockets will fight downstairs. Will they be able to prevail in this situation? And just what is Team Rocket really after? A dark cloud gathers over the city of Pewter as the peace is threatened by this evil menace.


	22. Raid on the City Part 2

The peaceful day in the Pewter City Museum has been interrupted by the arrival of the criminal group known as Team Rocket. Flint faces off against the leader of the Rocket gang that has invaded.

Flint: As gym leader of Pewter City, I am responsible for the safety of the citizens. You will have to answer to me.

Rocket Leader: Team Rocket answers to no one! Go, Magmar!

His fire pokemon jumps forward to attack.

Rocket Leader: Use your Flamethrower!

Flint: Stand your ground, Graveler! We'll defeat Team Rocket!

The fire stream reaches the boulder pokemon, but barely leaves a mark.

Flint: You're at a disadvantage. Rock pokemon are strong against fire pokemon. Fight back with Stone Edge!

Flint's Graveler swings its arms, launching sharp shards of stone at Magmar and causing immense damage.

Flint: This battle's as soon as over. Your pokemon is no match for mine.

Rocket Leader: This battle's just getting started.

The Team Rocket leader takes out a small red box from a small case.

Rocket Leader: I've wanted to use this item for a while now. It came from the country of Sinnoh and has the potential to increase the power of my pokemon.

Flint: What is it?

Rocket Leader: Behold the power of the Magmarizer!

The box emits a red light onto Magmar, causing it to evolve. The fire pokemon grows taller and more bulky. Its bill has shrunken and its hands have become cannons.

Flint: That's a pokemon?

Rocket Leader: Meet my new pokemon, Magmortar! Show them your strength! Fire Blast!

The newly evolved Magmortar aims one of its cannons at Graveler and shoots a fearsome fireball. The rock pokemon is thrown wildly into the wall of the museum, which makes the entire building shake. Flint and the rest of the civilians who are being held hostage cannot believe the power of Team Rocket.

Flint: Graveler, get up!

Rocket Leader: You want more? We'll give you all you want!

The fire pokemon shoots another Fire Blast, shattering the windows of the entire place with a deafening explosion. Graveler can now barely stand.

Rocket Leader: I've just beaten your pokemon.

Flint: Actually, you've just given me the perfect opportunity to win. Use your Sitrus Berry, Graveler.

In its second set of arms, Graveler reveals a yellow fruit covered in orange spots. The pokemon eats the fruit and regains health.

Flint: The Sitrus Berry restores 25% of Graveler's strength. Now we can end this battle.

Rocket Leader: Stop talking nonsense. You can't overpower Magmortar. Fire Blast attack!

Flint: Don't let that stop you, Graveler! Hit it with your strongest attack!

His rock pokemon rolls on the ground fast enough to avoid the Fire Blast, which blows a hole in the wall. As soon as Graveler is close enough to the enemy, it jumps upward and glows brightly.

Flint: Explosion!

In a flash of light, the rock pokemon blows itself up and sending strong shockwaves in every direction. Magmortar who was too close to Graveler takes massive damage and is knocked out. However, Graveler used all of its energy in that attack and knocked itself out as well. The match has ended as a draw.

Rocket Leader: You risked using such a dangerous technique in a room full of civilians?

Flint: There was never any risk. I told you that you gave me the perfect opportunity to win.

Rocket Leader: Explain yourself!

Flint: Explosion is a powerful attack that sends highly destructive shockwaves flying in every direction. If used in an enclosed area, the shockwaves would've bounced off the walls and hit the civilians, but since your earlier attack blew out all the windows, the technique was safe to use because it gave the shockwaves a way out of the room while your pokemon took most of the damage.

Rocket Leader: Impressive to think of all that in the middle of battle. You truly are worthy of being a gym leader. But you didn't win. Both our pokemon are unable to battle.

That's when Flint reaches into his pocket and pulls out three more pokeballs.

Flint: You're wrong. I have three more pokemon, and they're all just as strong as Graveler.

However, the evil man from Team Rocket isn't worried. In fact, he begins to laugh loudly, as if Flint overlooked something important.

Rocket Leader: You are the better fighter, I will not deny that.

Suddenly, the man's voice becomes poisonous.

Rocket Leader: But brute force isn't everything in battle.

A Rocket grunt walks over to his leader holding a small boy. It's Brock!

Flint: Brock!

The Team Rocket leader laughs even louder this time.

Rocket Leader: Did you really think that we came here unprepared? We knew that we'd run into you here, Flint of Pewter City and we know how strong you are, but we also know something else about you. You have a son named Brock that you'd give your life for. Now we'll see if that's true.

Flint's body seems to collapse inwards as he sees his son in the hands of Team Rocket.

Brock: Daddy, help me!

The boy cries out for his father.

Flint: You bastards! Let him go!

Rocket Leader: Is that really the way you want to talk to us? Your son's life is in our hands. If you want him back alive, then drop your pokeballs on the floor.

Flint does as he's told to protect his son. Unarmed, he is tackled onto the ground by a pair of Rocket grunts.

Rocket Leader: Our job downstairs is finished, but what's keeping that woman upstairs?

That's when Flint suddenly remembers that Lance is still upstairs.

Flint: Lance…

Rocket Leader: Did you say something?

Flint remains quiet, careful not to give away Lance's position.

Rocket Leader: Judging by the look on your face, one of your friends is upstairs. How unfortunate. This was supposed to be an easy job. We were supposed to storm the museum and steal all the fossils while someone else carried out the true mission.

Flint: True mission?

Rocket Leader: I guess I can tell you now that you're no longer a threat. In reality, Team Rocket is here for the legendary Moon Stone, said to multiply a pokemon's power greatly. Now it seems that someone is upstairs giving my colleague a hard time. Don't worry, though, I won't go up to help her. The truth is she's far stronger than me. Whoever is up there with her probably won't get out of this place alive.

On the second floor of the Pewter Museum, Lance faces a tall woman with long violet hair. She is a Team Rocket Lieutenant , one of the strongest trainers in Team Rocket only after the boss.

Rocket Lt.: You don't know what you're dealing with, kid, but I'll be happy to show you. Go, Dodrio!

She throws a pokeball, revealing a tall, three-headed bird pokemon.

Lance: Go, Gyarados!

He sends his sea serpent into battle against the Team Rocket woman. Is she really as strong as she claims? The scene looks grim for the people in the museum. The civilians are being held hostage, along with Flint and his son, Brock. The only one that can save them is Lance, and he is battling a Rocket Lieutenant. All hope rests on him now.


	23. Raid on the City Part 3

On the top floor of the large museum, Lance stands opposite of a Team Rocket Lieutenant, a woman with long violet hair. She has sent out her triple headed bird, Dodrio to battle Lance's Gyarados.

Rocket Lt: You're young but I sense that you've had plenty of battle experience. Let's see how good you are. Go, Dodrio!

Her pokemon runs forward toward the giant sea serpent.

Lance: Gyarados, Hydro Pump!

His water pokemon fires a jet of water from its mouth at the Dodrio. Without even its trainer's orders, Dodrio successfully evades the strike.

Rocket Lt: You can't hit my pokemon with such a predictable attack. Now it's our turn to strike. Drill Peck attack!

Her bird pokemon cannot fly because it lacks wings, but with its amazing leg strength, it jumps over to Gyarados and delivers a powerful Drill Peck. All three heads drive their beaks into Lance's pokemon.

Lance: Gyarados can't battle that well in here. I have to call it back.

He holds up his pokeball and retrieves his injured pokemon.

Rocket Lt: Are you giving up already?

Lance: I won't give up. I can't just let you get away with all of this. There are innocent people in this museum and your goons are downstairs hurting them!

Rocket Lt: Hahaha! I don't care about people. In fact, I don't care about pokemon, either. All that matters in this world is power and that's why I'm here. A long time ago, the legendary Moon Stone crashed near this city and created Mt. Moon. A piece of that legendary stone has been put on display in this museum and I am here to steal it and use its power to make me invincible!

Lance's knows that he can't let this woman steal such a priceless item. He will defend it and save everyone in the museum.

Lance: Go, Dragonair!

He calls out his strongest pokemon, Dragonair. The blue dragon appears majestically in front of its trainer.

Rocket Lt: It looks like you're really determined. I'll tell you what. You can use three pokemon at once against my Dodrio.

Lance: I don't need a handicap.

Rocket Lt: It's not a handicap. Actually, you're at a disadvantage already. My Dodrio is one pokemon, but it has three heads that can think and act independently of each other.

Lance: Silence her, Dragonair! Dragonbreath!

His pokemon releases a blast of blue flames from its mouth at the bird pokemon.

Rocket Lt: Quick Attack!

The triple-headed pokemon swiftly runs past the flurry of blue flames and rams into Dragonair, knocking it backward.

Lance: I'm not going to get anywhere like this. I need to finish this now. Hyper Beam!

The dragon gathers energy for its strongest attack against Dodrio. The violet haired woman is surprised by Lance's choice of attack.

Rocket Lt: You're pokemon knows such a strong attack? Then I guess I'd better get serious, too.

Her Dodrio also charges up for a Hyper Beam attack, much to Lance's horror. Both pokemon fire their destructive energy beams at one another, meeting in the center with a devastating collision. Both of their Hyper Beams struggle in midair, trying to overpower the other.

Lance: You can do it, Dragonair! Keep going!

His pokemon increases the strength of its Hyper Beam, pushing back Dodrio's beam. Lance now has the upper hand!

Rocket Lt: Your pokemon can overcome my Dodrio's Hyper Beam? That's not possible!

As she exclaims the power of Lance's pokemon, a wicked grin comes to her face.

Rocket Lt: Double Hyper Beam!

Lance: What?

The dragon trainer soon notices something that makes his heart sink. Only one of Dodrio's heads is firing the Hyper Beam. The other two have not moved. As the Team Rocket woman called out her new attack, a second head fires another Hyper Beam, adding to the power of the first one and easily pushing back Dragonair's attack. Dodrio's beam hits Lance's dragon and sends it flying backward into a wall.

Rocket Lt: I told you that you were at a disadvantage. When you battle my Dodrio, it's like battling three pokemon at once. You can still three pokemon if you'd like.

Lance is filled with anger at the Rocket. She's making fun of him, but he won't let this chance slip away. At this point, he'll do anything to win. Lance reaches into his pocket and pulls out two more pokeballs and throws them out. His Aerodactyl and his female Dragonair, Frost, emerge and join the first Dragonair.

Rocket Lt: An Aerodactyl? That pokemon's supposed to be extinct. I can tell this is going to be good.

The young pokemon trainer commands his pokemon passionately.

Lance: Aerodactyl, use Super Sonic! Frost, use Ice Beam!

His pokemon obey and attack the enemy together.

Rocket Lt: Double Hyper Beam!

Her bird pokemon instantly charges up and fires two more Hyper Beams at Lance's new pokemon. Their attacks are easily pushed aside and they are hit by Dodrio's blast. The evil woman laughs at Lance's pokemon.

Rocket Lt: I told you that power is everything. You don't stand a chance.

Lance's pokemon can't continue taking such abuse from Team Rocket. He needs to win.

Lance: Go at it from different directions!

His three pokemon move quickly toward Dodrio. Aerodactyl flies in from the front, Dragonair takes the right and Frost takes the left.

Rocket Lt: That's your strategy? You're disappointing. Tri-Attack!

The three heads of Dodrio each turn to face one of Lance's dragons. Then, they each fire a different elemental blast from their beaks. The left head shoots lightning, the middle head shoots ice and the right head shoots fire. Both Dragonair and the Aerodactyl are hit with tremendous force and blasted backward.

Lance: What was that attack?

Rocket Lt: That was Dodrio's special move, Tri-Attack. It attacks with fire, ice and lightning simultaneously, each one leaving the opponent with a different status ailment.

Lance soon notices what the woman meant. His pokemon lie on the floor of the museum, each one suffering from the effects of the Tri-Attack. Dragonair has been severely burned while Frost has been paralyzed and Aerodactyl is left frozen. None of them can move.

Rocket Lt: It's been fun, little boy, but now I must end this battle. Finish them with your strongest attack, Dodrio! Triple Hyper Beam!

Her pokemon charges energy for one last assault. Each head fires a beam of destructive power at Lance's fallen pokemon, causing three massive explosions that blow holes in the walls of the museum. Downstairs, the civilians are frightened by the loud blast. The Team Rocket leader that Flint battled laughs loudly.

Rocket Leader: It looks like my colleague has put an end to the battle. Hate to say it, but your friend up there is finished.

Flint is overcome with fear and worry. His son has been taken hostage by Team Rocket and now it seems that Lance has been defeated in battle. The situation has become completely hopeless.

Upstairs, all of Lance's pokemon are unconscious after taking Dodrio's strongest attack. The young trainer doesn't know what to do.

Lance: Dragonair! Frost! Aerodactyl!

He runs over to Dragonair and gently holds its head. It's still breathing, but its breaths are very shallow.

Rocket Lt: Your pokemon have lost. Even with three pokemon you still couldn't beat me. You dare call yourself a trainer? I suppose it's not entirely your fault. No matter how skilled the trainer is, he can't accomplish much with weak pokemon.

Lance feels anger swelling inside of him.

Lance: What did you say?

Rocket Lt: Your pokemon are worthless trash. It would be better if I put them out of their misery right now.

She turns to her subordinates.

Rocket Lt: Find the Moon Stone and take it. I'll finish up here.

Her group of Team Rocket grunts spreads all over the top floor, looking for the Moon Stone. One of them finds it on display behind a glass case and smashes it open, stealing the legendary jewel. Their Lieutenant walks up to Lance, her violet hair swaying behind her with every step.

Rocket Lt: What do you say? Should I end your weak pokemon's lives?

Lance is consumed by rage that he can't even speak. All of his thoughts become murderous.

_I'll show you. I'll use my power to strengthen my pokemon and destroy you. I'll silence you forever._

He shuts his eyes tightly, focusing his energy to awaken his hidden power.

_I'll kill you and all of your thugs. That'll teach you to call my pokemon weak._

He tries and tries, but for some reason, he can't feel his power being awakened. He opens his eyes, but they're still their usual black shade.

Rocket Lt: What are you doing? Are you trying to awaken from a nightmare?

Lance ignores her and closes his eyes again, trying to invoke his power, but nothing happens. Why isn't it working?

The woman starts getting irritated with Lance's strange behavior and kicks him and Dragonair to the ground.

Rocket Lt: Stop trying. You're pathetic.

Her Dodrio walks over and brings its large foot down on Lance, pinning him down.

Rocket Lt: Now you get to watch your pokemon die in front of you.

Lance struggles to move, but the pokemon won't let him budge. It stares at Dragonair and gets ready to use its Triple Hyper Beam on the helpless dragon.

Lance: NO!

Suddenly, a large roar is heard outside of the museum that shakes the building. Dodrio stops its attack and looks around in confusion.

Rocket Lt: What was that?

Then, all the sunlight that is shining into the building goes dark, as if the sun itself had been extinguished. Another roar shakes the place, frightening everybody. Even the people of Pewter City come out of their houses to see what is happening. They turn to the skies and see a sight that leaves them speechless. The violet haired woman walks over to a broken window and looks outside. She has never seen anything like it before. A giant creature hovers above the museum, blocking out the sun with its enormous body. She tries to focus on it, but it is shrouded in shadow. For a single moment, she swears she hears the creature speak to her with wrath-filled words.

Rocket Lt: What…

The creature flaps its wings once and an earth-shaking tempest rips through the air, the likes of which no one has ever seen. The blast of wind tears the roof off the museum, exposing all of the Team Rocket members on the second floor. Lance glances up and catches a glimpse of the creature as well. His eyes open wide with disbelief. The Rocket Lieutenant takes out a small radio and contacts her teammate on the first floor.

Rocket Lt: New mission! Abandon the hostages. Get your men outside and capture the creature in the sky!

The man on the first floor obeys and gives word to his grunts. They leave all the civilians and emerge from the museum to face the monster in the sky.

Rocket Leader: That's our new target, men! Go after it with everything you've got!

The grunts on the ground send out their pokemon and the rest of the Team Rocket members on the second floor follow suit. Faced with dozens of opponents at once, the giant creature flaps its wings once more, firing off another forceful gale. In an instant, all of the Rockets and their pokemon are sent flying through the air, landing outside of the city limits. They were all defeated by a single attack by the mystery creature. Lance continues looking at the creature in the sky. It just saved him and all the other people in the building.

Lance: What…what are you?

The creature then turns in the sky and flies away. As soon as it appeared, the great creature is gone. Lance retrieves his fallen pokemon and rushes downstairs to reunite with Flint and Brock. All of the civilians stand in confusion about what had just happened.

Flint: Lance, what happened up there?

Lance: I'm not too sure myself, but all of those people known as Team Rocket were beaten by a giant creature in the sky.

He waits until he and Flint are alone to explain the situation. Flint is amazed at what Lance has told him.

Flint: So that's what happened, huh? That's very interesting. I don't know how it can be explained, but at least Team Rocket is gone for now. They didn't even steal anything, but they police will still look into it. It's been an exhausting day. I have to take Brock home now. Poor boy passed out from fear, but he'll be fine. I have to get going.

Lance: Okay. Take care, Flint.

Flint: Yeah, you too. Listen, the police will be here soon to question everyone, so unless you want to stay, you may want to start heading to your next destination.

Lance: Yeah, but first I have to take my pokemon to the Pokemon Center. They went through a lot back there.

Flint: I guess this is good-bye, then. I'm sorry your first trip to Pewter City turned out to be such a disaster.

Lance: Don't worry about it. I guess there are things that none of us can foresee.

Flint: That's true. Well, I'll see you around, Lance. Maybe next time we meet we can have that gym match.

Lance: I'd like that. Bye, Flint. Tell Brock I say bye to him, too.

Flint: I will. Bye, Lance.

The two of them go their separate ways. Flint takes Brock home and Lance heads to the Pokemon Center to rest his pokemon. But one thing still bothers him. Why didn't his powers work when he really needed them? And also, what was that thing in the sky? Hopefully he'll get answers soon.

The sun has already set for the day and Pewter City lights up for the night. Outside the city, the violet haired woman stands with her colleague, the man that Flint battled. The rest of their team didn't survive the impact of being tossed so far away.

Man: What was that thing? Do you think it was a pokemon?

The violet haired woman looks at the sky where she saw the creature.

Rocket Lt: That wasn't a pokemon. That was a god. And it'll be mine.

Lance spends the night in the Pokemon Center and plans to finally head to Mt. Moon the next day. He decides to take his mind off the events of today and focus on meeting Luna once again. The thought of her brings a smile to his weary face. And so, after a long and tiring day, Lance falls asleep in his bed, dreaming about tomorrow.


	24. Shadow of Mt Moon

Following an incident involving Team Rocket in Pewter City, Lance, the dragon trainer, has set off toward Mt. Moon. Almost two weeks ago he made a date with a girl named Luna that he met back in Ecruteak City then again on the S.S. Aqua. Now it's only one day until their planned reunion and Lance can barely contain his excitement.

Lance: I'm finally going to see her again tomorrow.

He starts blushing at the thought. Luna is the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Lance wonders what he should say. Or how he should act. Would she even show up? What if she forgot or got lost or changed her mind? No, this isn't the time to be thinking like that. She'll be here, Lance reassures himself.

Lance finally reaches the foot of Mt. Moon a little past noon and pauses to admire the majestic mountain. It is very tall and covered in bright green trees. Up ahead there is an entrance to the caves inside the mountain that lead out to Route 4 and Cerulean City. As the young trainer looks up at the mountain he hears a loud roar followed by a high-pitched scream come from inside the caves.

Lance: Sounds like trouble!

He quickly runs into the dark caves in the direction of the screaming. As he ventures into depths of Mt. Moon, he hears the sound of many wings flying toward him. Suddenly, a large group of Zubat, small bat-pokemon with blue fur, sharp fangs and no eyes, comes flying at of nowhere. Lance quickly ducks to avoid the Zubat. They hurriedly fly past him, but the screaming continues to come from deeper inside the cave. Lance follows it and eventually reaches a grown man cowering on the floor with his hands over his head.

Man: Are they gone?

Lance: Yeah, they're gone.

The man gives out another scream when he hears Lance speak. He quickly stands and backs against a wall.

Man: Who are you? Please don't hurt me.

Lance is confused by the man's strange behavior so he tries to calm him down.

Lance: Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Lance. What's going on here?

Man: Lance, huh? I'm guessing you're with that group of thugs.

Lance: What are you talking about? I just got here.

Man: You did? Oh, well then sorry for my behavior. My name is Seymour.

Seymour steps closer to Lance and offers his hand politely, which Lance shakes. Seymour looks to be about in his early twenties. He has short brown hair and large round glasses. He is also wearing what appears to be a white lab coat.

Lance: What are you doing here?

Seymour: I'm a student and I came here to do research on the pokemon that live in Mt. Moon, but recently, a gang of bikers has started to terrorize the pokemon in these caves. I was studying a group of Zubat when the bikers passed by and scared the pokemon away.

Lance: Bikers? I guess that would explain that roar I heard earlier. Where did they go?

Seymour: I don't know. They sped away before I could get a good look at them. They're a hard group to catch because they know these caves well, so not even the police can find them.

Then, Lance turns and starts to walk down one of the caverns.

Seymour: Where are you going?

Lance: I'm going to find those bikers and ask them to leave this place.

Seymour: Are you crazy?! They all have strong pokemon with them! You'll be pulverized!

Lance: Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself.

He keeps walking and Seymour chases after him.

Seymour: No, wait! Let's just go get the police.

Lance: You said yourself that the police can't catch them.

Seymour: Then what makes you think that you can find them.

Lance: I can. Trust me.

Seymour: Even if you can, how do you intent to fight them.

Lance: I'm not going to fight them. I'm just going to ask them nicely to please leave.

The dragon trainer continues while Seymour follows in fear.

Seymour: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

They follow the path that is dimly lit by lanterns built in to guide travelers. Every once in a while, Lance looks down at the ground and sees tire tracks left behind by the thugs' motorcycles.

Lance: All we have to do is follow these tracks and we'll find them in no time.

Seymour: Don't you think that the police have tried that already? These tracks are left as decoys. I told you that these bikers know this place well. They won't be caught so easily.

Lance: Just follow me.

They walk some more until they can hear the faint roar of motorcycle engines.

Lance: You hear that? We're getting close.

Seymour: This is as far as anyone ever gets. Those sounds could be coming from anywhere.

Without a second thought, Lance turns to a new direction.

Lance: It's this way.

After a while, they come up to a sealed chamber inside the mountain. Behind a large rock is the biker gang.

Seymour: That's amazing. How did you find them so easily?

Lance: I grew up in the Dragon Den, a cave system similar to this one. I know where sounds come from judging by the echo.

Before Seymour can say anymore, Lance calls out his Dragonair from his pokeball. The blue dragon emerges with a shine of light.

Lance: Use your Strength to move that rock, Dragonair. There's someone back there that I want to talk to.

Dragonair quickly moves and tackles the giant rock away, revealing the biker gang inside the chamber. They stop their conversation and turn to Lance.

Lance: You're the biker gang I'm assuming.

The bikers look at each other in confusion.

Biker #1: Who is this kid?

Biker #2: How'd he find this place?

Lance steps forward so they can hear him.

Lance: I'm going to have to ask you all to leave Mt. Moon. You are disturbing the pokemon that live here.

Everyone is silent for a moment and then the bikers all start laughing at Lance.

Bikers: You've got to be kidding! Go home, kid!

Seymour: Let's get out of here before things get ugly.

But Lance doesn't back down.

Lance: This is the last time I'm going to ask you politely. Please leave before I come back with the police.

Then, they get silent again, but this time, a serious expression comes to their faces. Then, the biggest man in the group stands and faces Lance. He wears a large leather jacket and his black hair stands in a Mohawk. He is obviously their leader.

Biker Leader: You'd better get out of here, kid, before you get hurt.

The tall man snaps his fingers and his thugs all release their pokemon to surround Lance. Lance, however, doesn't even budge. He simply responds with four words.

Lance: Dragonair. Use Dragon Rage.

Then with the fury of a tempest, his pokemon blasts all of the enemy pokemon away with its powerful blue flames. They were all defeated with one move. Every mouth in the room drops wide open after witnessing Lance's power.

Lance: You're no trainers. I can see it in your eyes. You don't respect your pokemon, so they have grown to be weak.

Biker Leader: You've got guts, kid. I've never seen someone as strong as you. Maybe you should work for me.

Lance: I don't think so. Now leave. This is your last chance.

Biker Leader: Hahaha. You crack me up, kid. If you won't join me, then I'll just crush you to make sure you don't go to the cops.

Then, all of the bikers stand back in fear. They know what's coming.

Biker Leader: Your pokemon is tough kid, but I've never met someone that my Primeape can't beat to a bloody pulp.

The tall man throws a pokeball and releases a large round pokemon covered in tan-colored fur. It has a pig-like nose and pointed ears. It's ankles are equipped with iron shackles and so are its wrists. Primeape screeches loudly in anger and jumps around menacingly.

Biker Leader: Go get it, Primeape!

The mad ape pokemon rushes toward Dragonair to attack.

Lance: You leave me with no choice. Slam attack!

His dragon gracefully evades Primeape and strikes it with its tail.

Biker Leader: Don't let it push you around! Cross Chop!

The angry pokemon returns and strikes Dragonair with both its arms crossed into an X.

Lance: You're pokemon is too angry. It needs to cool down a bit. Surf attack!

Then, Dragonair spits out a massive amount of water and uses it to create a wave that washes over Primeape and slams it into the back wall. The bikers all look in shock.

Bikers: No way, the boss is losing.

Biker Leader: Shut up all of you! I never lose!

Then, Primeape's skin starts turning dark red and its eyes turn white.

Lance: What's going on?

Biker Leader: Primeape just activated its Berserk Gene. Now, its attack power has reached its maximum.

Increased blood flow has turned Primeape a deep shade of red and peaked body temperature has created a steady stream of steam as Primeape's sweat evaporates.

Biker Leader: Now nothing can stop it.

Primeape jumps high into the air then comes crashing down on Dragonair, delivering a rock-shattering punch.

Lance: Dragonair!

Biker Leader: Don't let up, Primeape. Make that pokemon cry for mercy.

The rage-filled pokemon continues pummeling the blue dragon while Lance can only watch in horror.

Seymour: This is dangerous, Lance! Call back your pokemon before it's too late!

Lance can't let his Dragonair take such heavy abuse so he calls it back into its ball.

Biker Leader: I knew you wouldn't last.

Lance: I haven't lost yet.

The young trainer wonders which pokemon he should use next. Gyarados, maybe? Or Aerodcatyl?

As he makes up his mind, one of his pokeballs automatically opens and one of his pokemon emerges. It is the baby Dratini, Flame.

Biker Leader: Hahahahaha! You're going to fight Primeape with that?!

The rest of the gang laughs at Dratini as well. Even Seymour looks slightly embarrassed.

Seymour: Lance, let's just leave. Don't get desperate.

Lance: But I didn't call you out, Flame.

He is about to call it back into its ball when it uses its Flamethrower on Lance, causing Seymour to look in amazement.

Lance: Hey, what are you doing?!

The bikers laugh harder than ever at Lance because he cannot even control such a small pokemon.

Biker Leader: Just put him out of his misery, Primeape.

The pig-monkey pokemon charges toward Flame when the small dragon releases another vicious Flamethrower, knocking Primeape back.

Biker Leader: Primeape?!

His angry pokemon stands again, madder than ever, and runs toward Dratini again, but the small pokemon continues using its flames on its foe until the cave is filled with hot fire. Then, Primeape falls back and loses consciousness.

Biker Leader: What?! No way!

The bikers all look at Flame in stunned disbelief. The Dratini lets out a small grunt, causing all of the bikers to gather their things and flee in fear. Lance has defeated the bike gang thanks to his Dratini.

Seymour: You did it, Lance!

But Lance stands with a dazed look on his face. He was scorched during the attack and is covered in soot.

Lance: You're so strong, Flame.

He falls on his back with his eyes in a dizzy spiral.

Once they are outside, Lance and Seymour decide to say good-bye.

Seymour: Thanks for everything, Lance. I don't think those bikers will be coming back any time soon.

Lance: It was nothing. So what are you going to do now?

Seymour: I'm going to write my paper based on my studies today.

Lance: But you didn't get to study the Zubat.

Seymour: Actually, I decided to write about a different topic.

Lance: Really? What?

Seymour: Pokemon atavism.

Lance: Pokemon ata-what?

Seymour: Atavism. You've never heard of it?

Lance: No.

Seymour: When pokemon breed, the baby is born the same species as its mother, but it inherits attacks from its father. This ability to recall attacks from a previous generation is called atavism. Your Dratini demonstrated atavism when it used that Flamethrower attack.

Lance: But, how do you know that?

Seymour: Dratini aren't naturally able to learn that attack, so it must have inherited it from its father.

Lance: Wait, Flame's father is my other Dragonair and he doesn't know Flamethrower, so how can he have passed down an attack that he can't even use?

Seymour: Then it must have come from another ancestor. The gene that carries the Flamethrower ability might be recessive and it lies dormant in your Dragonair, but somehow, it has been awakened in your Dratini.

Lance: So Dratini inherited its fire abilities from a distant ancestor?

Seymour: That's my theory. It'll make a great paper for the Pokemon University. Speaking of which, I have to get going.

Lance: Okay, take care Seymour.

Seymour: Bye, Lance. Have fun on your pokemon journey.

And so, Seymour leaves, smiling and waving at his new friend. The sun begins to set sending Mt. Moon into twilight. In just one more day Lance will see Luna again, a thought that sends him into a cheerful sleep that night.


	25. The Stars and the Moon

Morning finally comes over Mt. Moon and Lance wakes up with the sun's rays. He looks up at the majestic mountain and a joyous smile comes to his face. Today is the day that he is going to see Luna again! Lance spends the morning getting himself ready for their reunion. He bathes in a nearby spring and puts on his cleanest clothes. The young trainer reaches for a pokeball from his backpack and lets out his trusty Dragonair.

Lance: Well, Dragonair, how do I look?

The azure dragon vocalizes softly, assuring Lance that he looks fine.

Lance: Thanks, Dragonair. Let me just make a few adjustments.

He really wants to look his best for when Luna arrives. Lance is head over heels for her. He examines his reflection on the crystal orb on Dragonair's neck, fixing his hair and straightening out his shirt. Then, Dragonair starts vocalizing again, trying to get Lance's attention.

Lance: Hold on, Dragonair, I'm almost done.

Suddenly, a soft and pure voice speaks from behind him.

Voice: You look fine to me.

Lance's body completely freezes. He knows that voice. He hears it in his sweetest dreams. Lance continues looking at his reflection in Dragonair's crystal, but then he moves just a little to see the reflection of the person behind him. It's her! Lance slowly turns and for the first time ever since their encounter back in Vermilion City, Lance and Luna look into one another's eyes.

Luna: Hello, Lance.

The young man is totally speechless. He pictured this moment in his mind so many times. He had planned exactly what to say and exactly what to do, but now that the moment has come, nothing comes to him. The only thought in Lance's head is just how beautiful Luna is. She looks even more radiant than the last time he saw her. Absence truly makes the heart grow fonder. Finally, he manages to say a single word.

Lance: Hello.

The young woman smiles and walks up to him. Her brown hair sways softly behind her with every step she takes.

Luna: Wow, this is a really nice Dragonair.

She pets Lance's pokemon on the head. Dragonair coos softly, enjoying the attention.

Luna: How long have you had this Dragonair?

He finally snaps out of his trance and speaks to her.

Lance: I've been with Dragonair all my life. We grew up together in Blackthorn City.

Luna: Really? That's amazing. You two must be really close.

Then she turns to face Lance.

Luna: I'm really happy to see you again, Lance.

Lance does not know what to say. His face turns to a deep shade of red to which Luna playfully giggles.

Luna: You're so cute! Come on, let's enjoy this day together!

She takes his hand and they pass the time together. The whole event seems like some kind of wonderful dream to Lance that he never wants to awaken from. In the afternoon, they went on a hike on Mt. Moon, watching all the pokemon in their natural environment. Afterward, they had a small picnic under the shade of a tall tree. By the time the sun had begun to set, Luna led Lance back down the mountain where they sat until the sky was in twilight.

Luna: I had a really nice time with you, Lance.

Lance finds himself drawn to Luna. She is so easy to talk to. All this time he thought about how lucky he is to be spending the day with such a special person.

Lance: I had a lot of fun, too, Luna.

As the sun sinks lower over the horizon, the image of the full moon starts to appear in the sky.

Luna: Lance?

Lance: Yes?

He notices that she is looking away from him. She's blushing.

Luna: There's been something I've wanted to ask you all day.

This is it! She wants a kiss, Lance knows it! He closes his eyes and puckers his lips, leaning slowly closer and closer. He is so close to her now and then…nothing. What the…? He opens his eyes, but she's not there anymore. She is walking away from him. Uh-oh. Bad move. She turns to face him, with a different look in her eyes.

Luna: I've wanted to ask you…for a pokemon battle!

…

Oh. That makes a lot more sense. Lance can't believe what just happened. At least she didn't see that he tried to kiss her. He stands opposite of her.

Lance: Okay then. But I won't lose to you.

Now feeling more confident than ever, he readies his pokemon.

Luna: But let's make this a special pokemon match. We'll use two pokemon at the same time. It'll be a double battle.

Lance: Double battle?

He's never heard of that before but it sounds pretty self-explanatory.

Luna: And if you win…

She blushes again and looks away slightly.

Luna: …if you win, I'll give you a kiss.

A kiss? A real kiss? Now Lance is more determined than ever to win.

Luna: Ready? Let's go, Skarmory and Feraligatr!

She throws her two pokeballs forward. Lance remembers Luna's Skarmory. The iron bird screeches loudly as it emerges from its ball. Her second pokemon, Feraligatr, is a tall bipedal alligator covered in blue scales and has a row of red fins running down its back. It lets out a fearsome roar.

Lance: Go! Frost and Aerodactyl!

His female Dragonair and Aerodactyl appear on the battle field as well.

Luna: The first trainer who loses both of their pokemon will lose the battle.

Lance: Got it. Now let's start this match! Go, Aerodactyl!

His ancient pokemon flies forward toward Luna's side of the field.

Luna: After it, Skarmory!

Her iron bird also takes flight and clashes with Aerodactyl in midair. They lock talons and spin wildly in the sky.

Luna: Feraligatr, use your Hydro Pump!

Her second pokemon opens its mouth and fires a high-pressured jet of water than knocks Frost backward.

Lance: Frost!

He was so busy focusing on Aerodactyl that he forgot about Frost.

Luna: Don't lose focus, Lance. Double battles are a lot more difficult than regular ones.

Lance doesn't know where to look. He's never battled like this before. For now, he decides to help his Dragonair.

Lance: Get up, Frost! Fight back with Ice Beam!

His dragon pokemon quickly recovers and fires an Ice Beam attack at the alligator pokemon.

Luna: Whirlwind!

Lance is confused by Luna's choice of attack. Feraligatr can't use whirlwind. But then, a tornado appears around the alligator pokemon and protects it from the Ice Beam. Skarmory was the one who cast the Whirlwind. Aerodactyl is seen lying on the floor.

Lance: Aerodactyl! What happened?

Luna: I told you not to lose focus. You didn't see when my Skarmory attacked your pokemon in midair.

Lance now knows that he is at a disadvantage. He can't compare to Luna's abilities because he's never been in a double battle before.

Luna: Do you feel like giving up?

Give up? Lance has never thought about giving up before and he's not starting now! But how can he win? He can't concentrate on two pokemon at once. Then, it hits him! Of course, it's so simple!

Lance: I won't give up! In fact, I just thought of the perfect strategy to win!

He beckons his pokemon to come to his side.

Lance: Now, Frost! Use Wrap on Aerodactyl!

Luna: What are you planning?

Lance: You'll see.

Lance's dragon wraps its long body around Aerodactyl, joining the two pokemon together.

Luna: You're going to battle like that?

Lance: If I can't control them individually, I'll control them together. Go, my dragons! Supersonic and Blizzard!

Aerodactyl takes flight with Frost on its body. Both pokemon fire their attacks at the same time at Skarmory and Feraligatr.

Luna: Skarmory and Feraligatr, use Whirlwind and Whirlpool!

Her pokemon surround themselves in shields of water and wind to defend against Lance's attacks.

Luna: Now, Skarmory, use Air Slash!

Her Skarmory flies behind Aerodactyl and launches blades of wind at the ancient pokemon.

Luna: Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!

Next, her water pokemon spits out another blast of pressurized water. Aerodactyl and Frost are being attacked from two different directions.

Lance: Not a problem. Use Agility, now!

Before either attack can make contact, Lance's pokemon vanish in a sudden burst of speed.

Luna: Where did they go?

Lance: Above!

Luna looks up and sees Lance's dragons flying high above the field.

Lance: We'll end this in one move! Go!

But then, a small pokemon jumps into the middle of the battlefield. It is only a few feet tall and is covered in pink fir. It has pointy ears and small wings on its back. Lance and Luna forget that they are battling by the appearance of this new pokemon.

Lance: What is that?

Luna: It's a Clefairy! Aww, it's so cute!

Then they notice that they are surrounded by Clefairy on all sides.

Lance: What are they doing?

Luna: They're getting ready for their ritual. Look, the full moon is finally in the sky.

She points upward and Lance sees the moon shining in the heavens.

Luna: Let's stop our battle.

Lance: Yeah.

They call back their pokemon and take a seat nearby to watch the Clefairy conduct their ritual. The small pokemon dance together around a tall rock, chanting excitedly. Lance gathers up all his courage and moves closer to Luna and puts his arm around her. She places her hand on his and leans on his shoulder. Lance could not ask for a better moment. They watch the Clefairy dance until the tall rock starts shining. Instinctively, the pokemon stop their dance and a few of them go up to the shining stone and place their hands on it. The Clefairy that touch the Moon Stone then evolve into their final form, Clefable, a taller version of Clefairy. The newly evolved Clefable along with the Clefairy dance once more around the Moon Stone until it loses its radiance. Shortly afterward, they all go back into their homes inside Mt. Moon and wait until their next evolution ceremony at the arrival of the next full moon. Lance and Luna continue sitting together under the stars and the moon.

Luna: It's such a beautiful night tonight.

Lance: Yeah, it is.

Luna: I'm glad you decided to come, Lance. I really had a wonderful time.

Lance: So did I.

Luna then lets out a small giggle.

Luna: It's too bad that we didn't get to finish our battle. I was going to win.

Lance: What? In your dreams! That battle was mine! If we had kept…

But before he can finish his sentence, he feels a warmness travel throughout his body and he instinctively closes his eyes to fully experience it. Luna is kissing his lips softly. At that moment, all time seems to stand still and the only people in the world are Lance and Luna. Lance knows that he is in love.

Luna slowly breaks their union and opens her eyes, as does Lance. They both look into each other's eyes and do not say anything for a while. Then, it is Lance that speaks first.

Lance: You…kissed me.

Luna smiles and blushes.

Luna: Yes, I did.

She stands up and looks at the sky.

Luna: Lance, let's see each other again. And I don't just mean for one day. Let's be together.

Lance: Luna…

Luna: I really like you, Lance. Actually, I think I'm starting to fall for you.

Lance: I feel the same way.

Luna: Let's meet again. See me in Cerulean City in three days.

Lance: Where are you going?

Luna: There's something I have to take care of. I'll see you in Cerulean, though. I promise.

With that said, she climbs onto her Skarmory and flies away into the night sky.

Lance: What was she in such a hurry over?

He decides not to think about it and instead replays the kiss in his mind. His first kiss and from the most beautiful girl he has ever met. And he's going to see her again in three more days. _Let's be together._ Those words echo through Lance's mind over and over again. He has never been so happy in his life.

Hiding inside one of Mt. Moon's caves stands a solitary figure that saw what happened between Lance and Luna. Giovanni emerges from the shadows, unbeknownst to Lance. He speaks to himself.

Giovanni: So that's your little girlfriend? You'll never see her again. I promise.

The evil trainer walks back into the darkness and disappears.

Tonight, two promises were made to Lance. But which one will be kept and which one will be broken?


	26. It Begins

It's a new day in the region of Kanto. Lance's childhood friend, Clair is seen walking into a tall building in Celadon City early in the morning. She walks up to the reception desk and talks to the secretary sitting there.

Clair: Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find the Blaine, the gym leader from Cinnabar Island?

The secretary looks through her notes and finds what she's looking for.

Secretary: Oh, yes. He's scheduled to give a presentation in room 150 in ten minutes.

Clair: Thank you so much!

She hurries through the hallways of the tall building. This is the first time she's ever been to the University of Celadon and she's amazed at the size of it. Luckily, all of the classes are labeled outside their doors, so she finds room 150 easily. She walks into the room and is stunned by its immense size. It looks more like a theater than a classroom and it's steadily filling up with students. Clair finds Blaine standing in the front of the class and walks up to him.

Clair: Excuse, Mr. Blaine.

Blaine: Yes?

Clair: My name is Clair. There's something I need to ask you about.

Blaine: Please hold all questions until the end of the lecture.

Clair: No, this isn't about the lecture. It's about my friend, Lance.

Blaine: Lance, you say? Ah, yes, I remember him. Well, either way, can this wait until I'm done giving my presentation? Just take a seat and come find me afterwards.

Clair: Okay.

Clair walks over to an empty desk next to a young female student. The student has black, shoulder-length hair and wears a red head band over her hair.

Clair: Is this seat taken?

Student: No. Go ahead and sit down.

Clair: Thank you.

Clair sits and waits for Blaine's lecture to begin.

Student: My name is Erika, by the way.

Clair: Hello, Erika. I'm Clair.

Erika: I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you a little too young to be a university student?

Clair: I'm not a student. Actually, I came to see Blaine.

Erika: Oh, are you a fan of his or something?

Clair: Well, I'm really here to ask him about something. You see, I recently got separated from my friend and Blaine's the last person who saw him that I know of.

Erika: Oh. Well I hope you find your friend, Clair.

And so, Blaine begins his lecture on the topic of extinct pokemon and the fossils that they leave behind.

Elsewhere, in a dark cave north of Cerulean City, Luna is seen walking into the darkness of the unknown dungeon.

Luna: This will be my last mission. After this, I'm going to travel with Lance.

Then, a voice emerges from the deep darkness. It's Giovanni.

Giovanni: You're late, pokemon ranger.

Luna: Giovanni! This time, I'm going to capture you and bring you to justice!

Giovanni: Don't make me laugh, girl. You're not strong enough to catch me.

Luna: I have been given this task by the Pokemon Association to capture you for all your crimes in Johto as well as the trouble you caused in the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City.

Giovanni: Is that why you followed me here to Kanto on the S.S. Aqua?

Luna: You knew I was on that ship?

Giovanni: Hahaha! I was on that same ship with you! I recognized you as soon as I saw you. You probably shouldn't wear that ranger uniform so publicly when you're following someone. Tell me something. Does Lance know that you're a pokemon ranger?

Her heart starts beating harder.

Luna: You know Lance?!

Giovanni: Of course I do. He's the one who interrupted my plans in the Safari Zone. And now, I'm finally going to take my revenge.

Luna: What do you mean?

Giovanni: It was no accident that you found me here, girl. I wanted you to find me. You're going to become my bait to lure Lance to me. Then I will dispose of him once and for all!

The evil trainer sends out his Rhyhorn from its pokeball.

Luna: You will do nothing of the sort, Giovanni! I'm going to beat you!

She releases her Feraligatr to battle Giovanni's Rhyhorn.

At Mt. Moon, Lance finally wakes up in the late morning. The young man stretches and packs his sleeping bag away. The whole time, he thinks about his previous night with Luna. He can still feel her lips on his. _Let's be together._

Lance: Three days. Then we'll be together again.

As soon as he gets ready to travel, he begins walking east away from Mt. Moon toward Cerulean City. A chilling wind blows through the valley, making Lance shiver.

Lance: That was odd.

Back in Celadon City, Blaine has finally finished his lecture and all the students start evacuating the classroom. As soon as everyone has left, Clair walks over to Blaine.

Blaine: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Clair: Well you see, I've been trying to find Lance, but I have no idea where he is. I heard that you met him a while back.

Blaine: Yes, we met on Cinnabar Island.

Clair: Do you have any idea where he went afterward?

Blaine: He mentioned something about Mt. Moon.

Clair: Mt. Moon?

Blaine: Yes. But that was about two weeks ago. More than likely, he's already passed by Mt. Moon and he's on his way to Cerulean City.

Clair: How can I get to Cerulean from here?

Blaine: It's northeast of here. You'll have to go through Saffron to get there.

Clair: Saffron? I just came from there.

Blaine: That's not surprising. Saffron is in the center of Kanto and it connects to four major cities. Cerulean to the north, Celadon to the west, Vermilion to the south and Lavender to the east. It might actually be a better idea to wait in Saffron because it's likely that Lance will pass through there eventually.

Clair: That's a good plan. Thank you so much for all your help.

Blaine: My pleasure, young lady.

Clair then leaves the university and heads starts heading east, back to Saffron City.

In the dark cave near Cerulean City, a battered Giovanni stands, breathing heavily. His Rhyhorn can barely walk.

Giovanni: You're strong, pokemon ranger.

Across from him, lies Feraligatr on the ground, unconscious.

Giovanni: But I'm stronger.

And behind Feraligatr lies Luna. She too has lost consciousness and is lying on the cold stone floor. A wound on her forehead flows red with blood. Giovanni walks over to her and lifts her battered body in his arms.

Giovanni: Now the game begins.

On Route 4, a strong wind picks up speed, howling all around Lance.

Lance: What's going on? I don't like the looks of this.

The foreboding wind that comes from Cerulean City warns Lance to turn back because all that awaits him is misfortune, but Lance continues nonetheless. There is no stopping what is about to happen.


	27. A Premonition of Darkness

Lance walks on Route 4 toward Cerulean City. The sky has grown dark with thick clouds, signifying the coming of rain.

Lance: I don't like the looks of those clouds.

He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a long black jacket to wear then continues walking.

In another place, deep underground, a man in a white lab coat speaks into a walkie-talkie.

Scientist: I've just confirmed it. The creature that you battled in Pewter City is the legendary pokemon, Lugia. It took me a while, but I managed to find its location via satellite. Lugia is currently flying near Cerulean City.

On the other end, a woman with violet hair answers the scientist. Her name is Jessica, an officer of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket.

Jessica: Perfect. This time, it won't get away.

She turns the walkie-talkie off and looks into the dark sky. A muscular man is seen standing next to her. His name is Zane. They two of them stand on a hill dark hill near Pewter City.

Zane: So what do you plan on doing?

Jessica: Isn't it obvious? We're going to capture Lugia and use its power to destroy our enemies.

The pair makes its way toward Cerulean City to intercept the legendary pokemon.

South of Cerulean City, Clair has just arrived in Saffron City for the second time. She makes her way to the Pokemon Center to rest. The young woman walks into the building and is greeted by Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center of Saffron City.

Clair: Hello.

Nurse Joy: Would you like to have your pokemon healed?

Clair: Actually, I just need a place to rest.

Nurse Joy: Then make yourself at home and let me know if you need anything.

Clair: Thank you.

She walks over to a couch and sits down.

Clair: If Lance passes through Saffron, he's sure to pass through here. I'll wait for him here.

She leans her head back and closes her eyes, not noticing a girl standing nearby, staring at her. The girl has long black hair and wears a red shirt and black jeans. She seems to be about Lance's age. Her eyes are empty of emotions. Clair is startled by this girl and lets out a small scream.

Clair: Sorry, I didn't see you there.

The girl doesn't react at all.

Clair: Can I help you?

Girl: Leave this place. Only despair awaits you here.

Clair: What did you say?

Girl: Lance isn't coming here. He's going to a faraway place where nobody can reach him. There's nothing you can do for him.

Clair feels her heart stop for a split second upon hearing the girl's words.

Clair: Who are you? How do you know Lance?

Girl: I can see the future. And I have foreseen Lance's descent into the darkness. Go back home. Whatever you do for him will be useless.

A man standing in front of the counter calls out to the girl.

Man: Come on, Sabrina. It's time to go home.

Sabrina: Coming.

She turns and walks out of the Pokemon Center with her father, leaving Clair frightened by her premonition.

Back on Route 4, Lance reaches Cerulean's city limit. Suddenly, he senses something approaching him from behind at high speed. He reacts quickly, throwing a pokeball.

Lance: Go, Gyarados!

His serpentine pokemon emerges from its ball and wraps around Lance, protecting him from a three headed bird known as Dodrio.

Jessica: It seems that you've improved your skills since the last time we met, little boy.

The Rocket Lieutenant appears with her partner, Zane.

Lance: You again?!

Jessica: I was surprised when I saw you, too.

Zane: You know this brat?

Jessica: This is the boy who disrupted our plans in the Pewter Museum.

Lance: What are you doing here?

He doesn't let his guard down. There's no one around to help him and he's facing two powerful members of Team Rocket by himself.

Zane: Our mission is top secret, so that means that we get to dispose of you so there are no witnesses.

Jessica: Leave him to me. I still want to finish our battle from last time.

Lance: _What do I do? I couldn't beat her the last time we battled and now her partner's with her. My best chance is to run away, but I don't think that it will be easy._

Zane: If you're thinking about running away, you can forget about it. Go, Magmortar!

His fire pokemon comes out of its ball surrounded in flames.

Zane: Fire Spin!

Magmortar exhales intense flames that create a ring of fire around Lance and Jessica so neither one of them can escape.

Jessica: This time, nobody's coming to save you. Attack him, Dodrio!

Her triple headed bird sprints forward, ready to impale Lance with its sharp beaks.

Lance: Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!

His pokemon fires a jet of water at the charging pokemon, but it is easily avoided.

Jessica: Have you learned nothing from our last battle? You can't hit my pokemon with such a predictable attack.

Lance: Don't stop, Gyarados! Keep using Hydro Pump!

Gyarados sprays its water jet in every direction, but it can't hit the quick moving Dodrio.

Jessica: _I see what he's trying to do. He wants to extinguish the flames so he can escape. I won't let him get away. _

She calls out to her pokemon.

Jessica: Dodrio, destroy that Gyarados with your Hyper Beam!

Her bird pokemon stops and charges its strongest attack.

Lance: Now, Frost! Use Blizzard!

Gyarados disappears into its pokeball as Frost emerges from hers, covering the area in an icy Blizzard.

Zane: You don't really think that your ice can put out my fire, do you?

Lance: No. I have something better planned.

Jessica: What?!

She notices that her pokemon's feet are frozen to the ground and cannot move.

Lance: I used my Gyarados to soak the dirt with water while making it seem like I was trying to escape. I knew that you would then use your Hyper Beam to attack, but Dodrio needs to remain still to aim accurately so I used the opportunity to freeze the wet ground and lock you and your pokemon in place.

Jessica: No! I can't believe I was outsmarted by a mere brat!

Next, Lance releases all five of his pokemon to surround Dodrio.

Lance: Individually, my pokemon cannot defeat your Dodrio, but together they will win. Your pokemon has three heads, but I have five pokemon. That means that you lose.

His pokemon charge their strongest attacks and fire them simultaneously, consuming Dodrio in a huge explosion.

Lance: That should do it.

As the smoke clears, Lance sees nothing left where Dodrio once stood.

Jessica: You had me worried for a little there, brat.

Dodrio is seen standing next to its trainer, completely unharmed.

Lance: No way. How did it escape?

Zane: Did you forget about me and my Magmortar? It was simple for my pokemon to melt the ice and free Dodrio. It looks like you underestimated us.

Lance: _I wasn't expecting him to interfere so quickly. Now what do I do?_

Jessica: There's no time to waste. Forget the battle. Let's just kill him.

Dodrio and Magmortar step forward.

Lance: _All the sympathy has been robbed from these pokemon. They are willing to kill so easily. I can't Team Rocket do as they please, but I'm not strong enough to stop them on my own. I need a miracle._

Jessica: Dodrio, use Hyper Beam!

All three heads of Dodrio get ready to use their most destructive attack.

Zane: Magmortar, use Fire Blast!

The flame pokemon aims the cannons on its hands toward Lance. Both pokemon launch their attacks with explosive power.

Lance closes his eyes in fear.

Lance: _No! It can't end this way!_

He hears the attacks collide, but he is not hit. He opens his eyes and sees an invisible barrier protecting him from Team Rocket.

Jessica: What's going on?

Then, a cry is heard from the heavens, like the sounding of heralding trumpets. A giant creature descends from the sky. Lance, Jessica and Zane look at the creature and recognize it from their first encounter in Pewter City. It is the legendary guardian of the seas, Lugia.

Jessica: It's here! It's finally here!

Lance: What the…?

Lugia dispels the barrier from around Lance.

Jessica: Don't just stand there, Zane! Capture it!

Both Rockets turn their attention to Lugia. They command their pokemon to attack it with their strongest attacks. Lugia casts another barrier to defend itself and fights back with a Gust attack, flapping its wings and sending Dodrio and Magmortar flying with a blast of wind.

Jessica: We can't let it get away! Get up and fight, Dodrio!

Lugia then lets out a mighty Roar that commands all other pokemon to return to their pokeballs.

Zane: Our pokemon won't battle anymore. What do we do?

Jessica, however, doesn't reply. She is so overcome with fear that she falls to her knees.

Jessica: I didn't it was possible, but I have lost.

Zane: What are you saying?

Jessica: We should leave. Lugia is too strong for us to defeat.

She stands and runs away from the legendary pokemon with Zane close behind. Lance stands in awe after witnessing Lugia's power. The giant pokemon touches down and turns to face Lance.

Lugia: _Lance, approach me._

Lance: You can talk?

Lugia: _I am using my psychic powers to communicate directly into your mind._

Lance steps forward.

Lance: How do you know my name?

Lugia: _I know a lot about you, Lance. I know about your empathic ability that lets you heal pokemon and bring out their true potential._

Lance: How do you know about that?

Lugia: _I know because I am the one who gifted you with these powers on the day you were born._

Lance: What? It was you? But, why?

Lugia: _I have a confession to make, Lance. The reason I gave you these abilities was to ask you for your forgiveness._

Lance: Forgiveness? What do you mean?

Lugia: _Twelve years ago, a little over month before you were born, I battled a powerful opponent beneath the sea. I was on the brink of losing the battle and out of desperation, I used a technique that I had forbidden myself to use. This technique was powerful enough to repel my attacker, but it also created a storm over the surface of the ocean. This storm raged for forty days and flooded the entire countryside. Many lives were lost because of me, but no one lost nearly as much as you did. That night, you lost not only your parents, but also everyone else in the Dragon Clan. Only you and your grandfather survived. I was overcome with sorrow and regret for I had done, so I discarded my forbidden technique gave a fraction of my power to you to atone for my error. I am sorry, Lance._

Lance is so overwhelmed that he doesn't know what to say. His family died because of a battle that happened twelve years ago. So many emotions swell within him. Confusion, grief, anger.

Lugia: _But that is not the only reason I have come to find you. I came to warn you, Lance. You are on a journey that will lead you to more heartache. Turn back and go home._

All the emotions finally emerge from Lance with fury.

Lance: Just who the hell do you think you are?! First you tell me that you killed my family and now you're telling me to go home?! You have no right!

Lugia: _I know that you're upset, Lance. But what I am telling you is for your own safety. Don't continue on this path._

Lance's thoughts become clouded with rage that he wants to destroy Lugia.

Lugia: _Don't let your anger consume you, Lance. Your abilities feed off of your emotions, but they don't react to thoughts of evil and murderous intent._

Lance looks at the legendary pokemon with anger. Without another word, he turns and continues toward Cerulean City to see Luna, unaware that she is now Giovanni's prisoner.

Lugia: _I tried to warn you, Lance. Don't do anything that you'll regret, like I did._

The guardian of the sea opens its wings and takes to the skies, hiding above the clouds. Just what is it that the future holds for Lance?


	28. A Challenge

In the early evening, Lance finally reaches Cerulean City. The clouded sky hangs over the city, casting a shadow that blocks all the light. All the people of the city are locked up in their houses to get away from the approaching rainstorm. Lance makes his way to the Pokemon Center as fast as he can to see if he can find Luna.

Lance: What was Lugia talking about? What's going to happen?

He runs as fast as his legs can carry him until he finds the familiar structure.

Lance: I have to make sure she's okay.

Lance walks into the Pokemon Center and is greeted by Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center of…

Lance: I'm looking for someone! Please, help me find her!

Nurse Joy is surprised by his sudden announcement. The few people in the lobby all turn to the young trainer.

Lance: Her name is Luna. She's about my age and height and she's usually wearing a red jacket.

The pokemon nurse listens to him and thinks about it for a moment.

Nurse Joy: Uh…I think I remember seeing someone like that stop by yesterday. Yes, now I'm sure of it! She came to get her pokemon healed.

Lance: Did she mention anything about where she was going?

Nurse Joy: Let me see.

She brings her right hand up to her chin as she struggles to remember what happened the previous day.

Nurse Joy: I remember that she looked really nervous about something. I asked out of curiosity and she mentioned something about finishing one final task. She seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, so I left her alone afterward.

Lance: Did she say anything else?

Nurse Joy: Sorry, that's all I remember.

Lance: Oh. Okay, thanks anyway.

He walks out of the Pokemon Center, thinking deep. Finishing one final task? What could that possibly mean? Is Luna a part of some organization that she never told Lance about? Lance begins to leave when the door of the Pokemon Center opens and Nurse Joy comes rushing out.

Nurse Joy: Oh, thank goodness you haven't left. I actually remember something else from yesterday.

Hope returns to Lance.

Lance: What is it?

Nurse Joy: I nearly forgot about it, but my Chansey just reminded me. The girl you're looking for came to get her pokemon healed and before she left, she asked me for directions. She's looking for a place called the Unknown Dungeon.

Lance: Unknown Dungeon? What is that?

Nurse Joy: The unknown dungeon, otherwise known as Cerulean Cave, is a place where the most powerful wild pokemon live in this entire country. It's incredibly dangerous and even the most skilled pokemon trainers avoid. I told her all this, but she seemed determined, so I told her where to find it.

Lance: Where?

Nurse Joy: I'll tell you, but be prepared. The pokemon in that cave are vicious. Many people have gone there in the past, but not all of them have come back out.

Lance: I'm ready for it. Just tell me how to get there.

Nurse Joy: Very well. Cerulean Cave is directly north of this city. The entrance is hidden by tall grass and heavy boulders.

Lance: Thanks.

Without another word, Lance releases his Aerodactyl and he climbs on its back.

Lance: Fly north, Aerodactyl!

The ancient pokemon screeches loudly then takes off into the sky and away from the city.

Lance: What could Luna be doing in a place like that?

From the sky, Lance inspects the land until he notices the tall grass that Nurse Joy was talking about.

Lance: We're here.

Aerodactyl descends among the tall grass and Lance calls it back into its pokeball.

Lance: So this is the entrance.

The boulders that Nurse Joy mentioned have been smashed to pieces, meaning someone has been here recently. Lance inhales deeply then steps inside. The unknown dungeon is deathly silent and completely dark. All that is heard are Lance's footsteps. He starts feeling anxious, waiting for something to happen. He wants to call out to Luna, but the silence is too intimidating that he dare not break it. Lance stops walking, but then starts hearing something else's footsteps. They are getting closer and closer to him. Lance starts to feel afraid and starts to reach for a pokeball. A voice calls out to him.

Voice: Don't be scared, I won't hurt you.

The echo of the cave makes it impossible to discern where the voice is coming from.

Lance: Who's there?

Voice: Don't move.

The second person in the cave lights a flare, casting some light into the darkness. Lance turns around and sees a tall yellow figure behind him. It seems to be moving. It is in the shape of an upside down bell and a broad green leaf rests on the opening atop its body.

Voice: Go, Machoke! Use Focus Punch!

Suddenly, a tall muscular figure moves quickly through the shadows and delivers a powerful punch to the monster plant that was behind Lance. The plant hops away in fear after being attacked.

Voice: Good work, Machoke. Return.

The muscular pokemon is seen returning to a pokeball. Lance squints into the light and sees a teenage boy a few years older than himself standing before him. The teen is wearing torn brown pants and no shirt, exposing his muscular body. His hair is black and ragged.

Lance: Who are you?

Teen: My name is Bruno. It's a good thing I found you when I did, or you'd be dead by now.

Lance: What are you talking about?

Bruno: That pokemon I just scared away is called Victreebel. It's a carnivorous plant that hunts down unsuspecting prey.

Lance: That thing was hunting me?

Bruno: Yes. If I hadn't heard you come in, you'd be in its stomach being digested by its corrosive acid right about now.

Lance is surprised that he was so close to dying and hadn't even known it. He didn't hear Victreebel approach him at all.

Bruno: What are you doing here? This isn't a place for kids.

Lance: I'm no kid! I'm here looking for someone!

Bruno: Looking for someone? Is your name Lance by any chance?

Lance's eyes go wide in shock.

Lance: How'd you know?

Bruno: I found this here yesterday. I think it's for you.

Bruno tosses a red jacket over to Lance. He catches and immediately recognizes it. It's Luna's jacket!

Lance: Where'd you find this?!

Bruno: It was on the floor here. I come here to train daily with my pokemon, but yesterday when I came, I noticed signs of people being here. I thought someone was lost, I looked for them but all I found was this jacket and also this.

He walks over and hands over a note. It reads:

"Hey, Lance. I've got your little girlfriend here with me. If you want to see her again, meet me at Rock Tunnel as soon as possible. Your pal, Giovanni."

Lance is overcome with so many emotions. He's scared for Luna's safety and he's also furious that Giovanni has her. What the hell is going on?!

Bruno: I read the note. It seems like somebody was kidnapped.

Lance: What did you do? Did you tell the police about it?

Bruno: Nope. It's not my problem.

Lance: What are you talking about?! She's in danger! How could you stand there and do nothing!

Bruno: Why should I help someone I don't know? If the situation was the other way around, no one would help me. That's the way it's always been. The only person I can rely on is myself. I don't need other people.

Lance: Then why did you save me from that Victreebel?

Bruno: I had no intention of saving you. I just wanted to train my Machoke. That you were saved was pure coincidence.

Lance can't believe what he's hearing. What's wrong with this guy?

Lance: Then at least tell me how to get to Rock Tunnel. I'll handle it myself.

Bruno: Weren't you listening? I have no intention of helping you.

Bruno then feels his entire body being constricted by a serpentine body.

Bruno: What is this?!

Lance steps closer to Bruno.

Lance: I don't think you understood me. Tell me where Rock Tunnel is. Now.

Bruno tries to reach his pokeball, but can't because he's being squeezed too tightly. Lance's Dragonair doesn't let up its Bind on Bruno.

Bruno: _Is this his pokemon? When did he release it? I didn't even sense it sneaking up on me._

Lance: Tell me what I want to know.

Bruno looks into Lance's eyes. They are filled with determination, but also with sorrow. Lance doesn't want to hurt anyone; he just wants to save Luna.

Bruno: Okay, I'll tell you.

Dragonair lets him go.

Bruno: Rock Tunnel is located in a mountain east of here, by the edge of the sea. It'll take you at least a week to get there by foot.

Lance: Thank you. I appreciate it.

He calls Dragonair back into its ball and leaves the cave with Luna's jacket.

Bruno: That kid is even stronger than me. I feel sorry for whoever kidnapped his friend.

Outside, the sky continues to grow darker. Lance releases his Aerodactyl and climbs onto it again.

Lance: Fly, Aerodactyl. As fast as you can.

He and his pokemon fly east of Cerulean over Route 9. The light in the sky grows dimmer and dimmer as day becomes night. It is at least midnight by the time Lance reaches the entrance of Rock Tunnel. He dismounts his Aerodactyl, who is exhausted from the long flight.

Lance: Thank you, Aerodactyl. Now rest and regain your strength.

Lance's eyes become blue as he touches his pokemon. It is instantly healed from its exhaustion and is then called back into its ball.

Lance: Giovanni!

He calls out into the emptiness of the tunnel.

Lance: I'm here! Now give Luna back to me!

Lance is about to enter the tunnel when he feels small pebbles land on his head. He looks up and sees a huge boulder about to land on him, so he jumps out of the way just in time.

Giovanni: You have good reflexes, Lance!

Lance looks up and sees Giovanni standing on top of the rocky hill.

Lance: You!

The dragon trainer feels the rage come back to him after seeing his enemy.

Giovanni: You want to see your girlfriend again, don't you? Then come up here and save her.

Lance calls out his longtime friend, Dragonair. He holds onto Dragonair's body and together, they fly to the top of the mountain where Giovanni is standing.

Giovanni: You got here a lot faster than I expected, Lance.

Lance: Where's Luna?

Giovanni: Right to business, huh? All right, all right. She's right over there.

He points to the edge of the mountain where Luna is seen tied up in ropes and lying unconscious. Lance starts to run over to her, but Giovanni stops him.

Giovanni: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

The ground around Luna starts to break apart and Giovanni's Dugtrio emerges.

Giovanni: If you get any closer, Dugtrio'll break the mountain apart and your girlfriend'll fall to her death. You don't want that, do ya?

Lance stops and turns to Giovanni.

Giovanni: That's more like it.

Lance: What do you want, Giovanni?

Giovanni: I want a battle, Lance. I wanna humiliate you after what you did back in the Safari Zone.

Lance: You did all this because you wanted a battle?!

Giovanni: That's right. There's nobody around this place for miles. It's perfect for settling the score, because I after I beat you, I'm gonna kill that girl.

Lance: You monster! Have you really sunk that low?

Giovanni: This is the way it has to be! Then I'll prove that I'm better than you!

Giovanni remembers his mother from back in Viridian City.

Giovanni: _It's the only way I'll prove to her that I'm my own man._

Lance thinks hard about what to do. He's had difficult battles before, but what's he supposed to do now? Luna's life is in danger. He has no choice. He has to do it.

Lance: Fine. I accept your challenge. But if I win, you'll let her go and I'll turn you into the police myself.

Giovanni: Fine by me. I don't plan on losing.

Lance and Giovanni will finally face-off with the highest stakes on the line. Will Lance be able to save Luna, or will Giovanni keep his word? Everything will be decided this night.


	29. Clash! Lance Vs Giovanni!

In the darkness above the Rock Tunnel, Lance faces his greatest enemy, Giovanni. Both trainers stare at each other intensely.

Giovanni: Are you ready for this battle?

Lance: After I beat you, I never want to see you again, Giovanni. How dare you involve Luna in all of this?

Giovanni: Me? Hahaha. You didn't know, did you?

Giovanni's statement catches Lance off-guard.

Lance: Know what?

Giovanni: Luna and I have clashed a few times in the past.

Lance: You have? Why?

Giovanni: Hahahaha! She never told you?!

The dragon trainer starts to get irritated by Giovanni's taunts. What's he talking about?

Lance: Tell me, Giovanni! What do you mean?

Giovanni: Your little girlfriend works for the Pokemon Association. She's a Pokemon Ranger who was given the mission to capture me, but in the end, she wasn't strong enough.

Lance: Luna's a Pokemon Ranger?

Giovanni: Yes. So now you see why I have to defeat you, Lance. When you lose, I'll drop Luna off of this mountain so she'll never come after me again.

Everything is so confusing for Lance. He never knew any of this about Luna. Why didn't she tell him?

Giovanni: But that's enough talk. Let's battle, Lance. Let's end this once and for all.

The evil trainer pulls out a pokeball to signal the start of the battle. Lance also reaches for a pokeball and looks back at his rival.

Lance: I'll save her no matter what. You're the one who's going to lose, Giovanni.

The both of them toss their pokeballs at the same time, revealing their two pokemon. Giovanni starts with his stone rhinoceros pokemon, Rhyhorn, while Lance begins with his sea serpent pokemon, Gyarados.

Lance: The advantage is mine, Giovanni. Your rock pokemon cannot defeat my water pokemon.

Giovanni: We shall see. Go, Rhyhorn! Start off with Rock Polish!

All the stone plates on Rhyhorn's body smooth themselves out to decrease wind resistance.

Lance: We'll win this one with one attack. Hydro Pump!

His giant pokemon spits out a jet of water at Giovanni's Rhyhorn with crushing force.

Giovanni: Too slow, Lance!

Rhyhorn suddenly moves away from the water attack, dodging it completely.

Lance: But how did your pokemon move so fast?

Giovanni: Rock Polish increases the speed of any rock-type pokemon that uses it. You may have the type advantage but we have the advantage in speed. Rock Slide!

Next, Rhyhorn stomps on the stone floor and shatters it into many pieces. It tackles the stone fragments and sends them flying toward Gyarados.

Lance: Oh, no! Gyarados can't avoid all those rocks!

His water pokemon is pummeled by the Rock Slide attack and takes massive damage.

Lance: Endure it, Gyarados! Fight back with Surf!

The sea serpent shakes off the pain and spits out a torrent of water to wash over the field.

Lance: You can't run away from this attack, Giovanni!

Giovanni: We don't need to. Use Fissure!

The rock pokemon strikes the ground and splits it open, causing all the water from Gyarados's Surf attack to drain away before it reaches its target.

Giovanni: I have trained to counter your every move, Lance! You cannot possibly win! Finish it with Horn Drill!

Rhyhorn's horn starts to spin rapidly. It charges toward Gyarados at top speed and drives its drill straight into the pokemon's body, causing it to roar in pain. It collapses soon after.

Lance: Gyarados!

He calls his pokemon back to its ball.

Lance: I didn't even land a single hit on his Rhyhorn. I have to get serious if I'm going to save Luna.

He pulls out a different pokeball to continue the battle.

Lance: Go, Frost!

Lance calls out his female Dragonair to face Giovanni's Rhyhorn.

Giovanni: I remember that pokemon. It's the one that I fought back in the Safari Zone. I won't be defeated by it this time. Horn Drill!

Rhyhorn's horn begins to spin again and it runs toward Frost.

Lance: That won't work twice on me. Use your Dragon Dance!

Frost twirls elegantly and manages to avoid Giovanni's attack.

Giovanni: What happened? My pokemon should be faster than yours!

Lance: Not anymore. Just like Rock Polish increases the speed of rock pokemon, Dragon Dance increases the speed of dragon pokemon. Now, Frost! Attack with Ice Beam!

The dragon pokemon fires a concentrated blast of ice at its opponent.

Giovanni: Defend yourself with Rock Tomb!

Giovanni's pokemon raises walls of stone on all sides to protect against the Ice Beam attack.

Giovanni: Once again I have thought ahead of you, Lance! You don't have a chance!

Lance: I'll show you how wrong you are, Giovanni! Iron Tail!

Frost's tail stiffens and becomes as hard as steel. It slams into the Rock Tomb that protects Rhyhorn and shatters it apart, exposing the rock pokemon.

Lance: Hit it with your Blizzard!

Finally, Frost unleashes its strongest attack at point blank range, defeating Rhyhorn in an instant.

Giovanni: How did your pokemon beat mine?! Rock Tomb is Rhyhorn's strongest defense!

Lance: Dragon Dance not only raises my pokemon's speed, but it also raises its attack power. You underestimated us.

Giovanni angrily calls back his fallen pokemon. He prepares another pokeball and throws it to reveal his next pokemon.

Giovanni: Go, Nidoqueen!

Lance remembers battling a Nidoqueen back in Viridian City, so he knows how powerful they can be.

Giovanni: What's wrong, Lance? Are you afraid of my new pokemon?

Lance: I'll defeat it! Twister attack!

His blue dragon creates a whirlwind that destroys everything it touches.

Giovanni: You don't intimidate us! Dig underground, Nidoqueen!

This battle strategy seems familiar to Lance. It's the same one that the gym leader in Viridian used. They even use the same pokemon.

Giovanni: Don't get distracted! I want to beat you at your best!

Nidoqueen emerges from the underground, striking down Frost with its claws.

Lance: Giovanni, before we continue our battle, I want to know something. Do you know the gym leader of Viridian City?

Giovanni: Maybe. What's it to you?

Lance: Your battle strategy is very similar to hers. Almost like she taught you.

Giovanni: I was hoping you wouldn't notice. That gym leader is my mother. She's the one who taught me how to use ground-type pokemon.

Lance is shocked to hear this revelation.

Lance: She's your mother?!

Giovanni: Yeah, so what?! She's nothing to me now! She wasn't any kind of mother to me, anyway.

Lance starts to grow angrier at Giovanni.

Lance: How could you say that?! She's the woman who gave life to you! You should cherish her!

He remembers that his own mother died when he was born, causing tears to come to his eyes.

Lance: What's the matter with you? Doesn't life mean anything to you? Is this all a game to you?

Giovanni: Shut up! You have no right to judge me! What do you know about my life?!

Nidoqueen reacts to Giovanni's emotions and strangles Lance's dragon.

Giovanni: I'll crush you and your pathetic pokemon! I am the strongest! And I'll prove it to the whole world!

Nidoqueen uses its Focus Punch at full strength and knocks the wind out of Frost, knocking it out. Lance calls his Dragonair back to its ball. This battle is taking its toll on both trainers. They're both being pushed to the edge.

The dragon trainer thinks his options over, but then one of his pokeballs opens on its own and his Dratini emerges.

Lance: Flame? Are you saying that you want to battle alongside me?

Giovanni: You're going to battle with that?! That pokemon is worthless!

Lance: My pokemon are not worthless. We'll show you what we can do when we believe in each other.

Lance places his hand on his pokemon and closes his eyes. He focuses his positive energy to Flame, which causes it to start glowing.

Giovanni: It can't be! Your pokemon is evolving!

Dratini grows into its new form as a Dragonair. Its eyes burn into Giovanni.

Giovanni: I don't care if your pokemon evolves or not. I'll destroy it just the same. Earth Power!

His poison pokemon slams its claws into the ground, creating shockwaves that travel in every direction. Flame is struck by the attack, but it shakes it off.

Lance: Good work! Now use Flamethrower!

His newly evolved pokemon inhales then fires a breath of fire that consumes the whole area. Nidoqueen's cries of pain are heard within the flames. When the fire dies away, Nidoqueen is seen lying unconscious.

Giovanni: No! Nidoqueen!

Lance: Your pokemon is defeat, Giovanni. Choose your next one.

The villain grits his teeth in rage.

Giovanni: Don't look down on me!

He calls back his pokemon and calls out another one.

Giovanni: Go get them, Nidoking!

Giovanni's next pokemon appears with a fearsome roar. It stands the same height at Nidoqueen, but it is covered in dark purple scales and its horn is thinner and longer. Sharp teeth line its lower jaw.

Giovanni: This Nidoking evolved from the Nidorino I caught in the Safari Zone and it's been dying to have a rematch with you, Lance.

His pokemon angrily stomps the ground upon seeing Lance.

Lance: That thing looks vicious. I have to be careful. Flame, use Flamethrower!

His dragon uses its fire breath again, covering the field with flames.

Giovanni: Surf attack!

Lance: Surf?! No way!

Nidoking summons a huge tidal wave using the water that Gyarados left behind earlier that washes over the flames and extinguishes them.

Giovanni: I have taught my pokemon to be resourceful. Nidoking can use many different types of elemental attacks. Use Ice Beam!

His poison pokemon launches a blast of ice that collides with Lance's dragon.

Lance: Flame, hang in there!

Giovanni: Don't let up, Nidoking! Follow with Thunderbolt!

Nidoking then releases a bolt of lightning from its horn that electrocutes Flame.

Giovanni: Now finish it with Flamethrower!

Lance: Don't give in, Flame! Fight fire with fire!

Both of their pokemon use their Flamethowers at the same time. The flames repel each other then explode violently.

Lance: Now's your chance! Fire Blast!

Flame takes the chance to launch its most powerful fire attack at Nidoking, releasing a star-shaped fireball that explodes on contact. Nidoking is thrown backward by the attack. Flame breathes heavily as it looks at its fallen foe.

Giovanni: Get back up, Nidoking. Don't let that weakling push you around.

His pokemon slowly stands again. Its body is covered with burns.

Giovanni: Poison Jab!

Its claws start to ooze with poison as it runs toward Flame. The attack hits with devastating power, but Flame isn't beaten yet.

Lance: Slam attack!

His pokemon quickly retaliates by striking Nidoking with its tail. Nidoking is knocked out after taking so much damage, but Flame is quickly losing health, also.

Lance: Flame, are you okay?

Giovanni: It's just a matter of time. Your pokemon was poisoned by my Nidoking's claws.

Both pokemon pass out at the same time, leaving the match at a tie so far. Lance and Giovanni are evenly matched.

Giovanni: _I can't send Dugtrio into battle. It's the only thing that's keeping Lance in his place by being a constant threat to Luna. I have to end this battle with my strongest pokemon._

Lance: _I have two pokemon left; Aerodactyl and Dragonair. I should save Aerodactyl just in case Giovanni ends up throwing Luna off the mountain. I can use its speed to quickly catch her if it comes to it. So now I have no choice but to end this battle with Dragonair._

Both of them get their final pokemon ready to conclude their battle.

Giovanni: This will be my last pokemon, Lance. But it is also my strongest. I will crush you and when I do, I'll tear this mountain apart and drop Luna to her death.

Lance: You won't do any of those things, Giovanni. I have faith in my pokemon and together, we will stop your madness.

They call out their final pokemon.

Lance: Go, Dragonair!

His majestic blue dragon emerges from its pokeball first.

Giovanni: Go, Rhydon!

Giovanni's final pokemon is the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It now stands on its hind legs and its stone armor has grown even stronger. The horn on its head has grown into a powerful drill.

Both trainers stand with their strongest partners. They will settle this with one final battle? Who will win? And who will lose?


	30. The Final Battle

The battle between Lance and Giovanni has finally reached its climax. Both trainers are down to their final pokemon. Lance has chosen his trusted Dragonair while Giovanni has chosen his powerful Rhydon. Dark clouds cover the moon, throwing the entire mountain into a cold shadow.

Lance: Giovanni, this is the last time I'll ask you. Please stop. I don't want to battle you like this.

Giovanni: I don't care what you have to say. This ends now, Lance.

Lance: It looks like nothing I say will get through to you. I have to defeat you to save Luna. I won't lose.

Lance's determination is reinforced by his thoughts of Luna. He will stop at nothing to save her.

Giovanni: Yes, that's it. That's the way I want to fight you; at your best! That way I'll prove to the world that I'm better than you once I crush you! Now let's end this! Go, Rhydon!

Giovanni's massive pokemon charges forward into battle.

Lance: I'm putting all my faith in you, Dragonair! Let's stop Giovanni together!

The blue dragon levitates off the ground and flies toward Rhydon.

Giovanni: Let's start off right, Rhydon! Sandstorm!

The drill pokemon roars and a cloud of sand kicks up and swirls around the battlefield. Lance loses sight of Rhydon in the sand.

Lance: I can't see anything! Dragonair, are you alright?

Giovanni: Your pokemon will be damaged by my sandstorm as time goes by. You don't have a chance.

Lance: Then we have to beat Rhydon quickly! Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse!

His dragon pokemon shoots a blast of power from its mouth in a random direction, but since it can't see Rhydon, it can't hit it.

Giovanni: You won't beat me like that, Lance. I was expecting better from you.

Lance: Then we'll just have to change strategies. Dragonair, blow away this sand with Twister!

The dragon summons a strong whirlwind that cuts through the sandstorm and restores visibility.

Giovanni: Stone Edge!

Next, Giovanni's Rhydon raises sharp pillars of rock that cut Dragonair deeply. The dragon wails loudly in pain.

Giovanni: Use Sandstorm again, Rhydon!

While Dragonair is weakened, the drill pokemon summons another sandstorm to blanket the field.

Lance: Not this again.

Giovanni: Are you beginning to see, Lance? I won't give you a chance to fight back. I'm going to destroy you with all my power.

Lance: _What am I going to do? Giovanni's planned this perfectly. I have to think of a way to beat him before it's too late._

Dragonair continues to get pummeled by the sandstorm and loses more and more strength.

Lance: _I have to win. I have to save Luna. I just have to, no matter what!_

The clouds above the Rock Tunnel break and the light of the moon shines through, illuminating Lance and Dragonair.

Lance: Luna! I'll save you!

Lance's eyes turn a bright shade of blue that they almost seem to glow.

Lance: Dragonair, get rid of this sandstorm with Rain Dance!

The jewel on the dragon's neck shines with a bright aura that creates brings down rain which washes away Rhydon's sandstorm.

Giovanni: No! What's going on?!

Lance: Dragonair is a special pokemon, Giovanni. It has the power to control the weather. Your sandstorm isn't going to stop us anymore. Dragon Pulse!

Dragonair fires another blast of energy at the massive rock pokemon and hits it square in the chest. Rhydon, however, is hardly shaken by the attack.

Giovanni: Did you think that your little attack would be enough? I've trained Rhydon to stand up to everything! It's gonna take a lot more than that to hurt my pokemon!

Lance closes his eyes in the midst of battle to sense his surroundings. In this state, he reaches out to Rhydon's emotions and feels Rhydon's pain.

Lance: _This pokemon has been through so much. So much pain and despair. What has Giovanni done to it?_

Giovanni: Rhydon, attack that dragon with your Rock Blast!

Rhydon stomps the ground, sending boulders flying into the air. The rock pokemon then turns and swings its tail, shooting all the boulders at Dragonair.

Lance: Look out, Dragonair!

The dragon pokemon tries to maneuver around the attack, but is unable to dodge all of the rocks and is pummeled mercilessly.

Lance: I understand now. Giovanni is fueled by his rage. This isn't a battle I can win with only strategy. I have to find a way to counter his anger. That's the only way.

The effects of Dragonair's Rain Dance expire and the rain dissipates. Dragonair lies helplessly on the stone floor.

Giovanni: You're pathetic! Just look at your pokemon! It can barely move!

Giovanni turns to his Rhydon.

Giovanni: Rhydon, end this battle. Horn Drill!

The drill pokemon walks over to the dragon and lifts it by its neck. Rhydon's horn starts to spin rapidly, ready to deal the final blow.

Giovanni: Poor Lance. You were unable to save your girlfriend and now you're unable to save your pokemon. Do you know why? It's because you're weak!

Rhydon's spinning drill gets closer and closer to Dragonair, about to drill a hole right through its head. Suddenly, Lance's hidden power activates one last time to give Dragonair the strength to fight back.

Lance: Hyper Beam!

The blue dragon pokemon launches its strongest attack at point blank range, causing Rhydon to lose its grip and knocking it backward. The massive pokemon stumbles a bit, but regains its composure quickly.

Giovanni: I told you, Lance, it'll take a lot more than that to take down my Rhydon. Use Horn Drill again!

Rhydon's horn starts spinning again and its runs toward Dragonair to finish it off.

Lance: Use Hyper Beam one more time!

Dragonair charges its energy and launches it in a destructive blast. The Hyper Beam hits Rhydon on its drill, pushing it back, but Rhydon continues walking forward.

Giovanni: Hahahaha! Yes, Rhydon! Push past it! Destroy it!

Dragonair keeps firing its Hyper Beam, but it's not strong enough to hold Rhydon back. It's slowly losing ground.

Lance: Don't give up, Dragonair! Keep fighting no matter what!

Even with its trainer's encouraging words, Dragonair can't find the strength to defeat Rhydon. The rock pokemon keeps walking forward, fending off the Hyper Beam with its Horn Drill.

Then, in the middle of all the destruction, a new voice emerges. A voice that brings new hope for Lance and Dragonair. Luna has awakened!

Luna: Lance!

Her voice seems to make time stand still as Lance turns to see her and for the first time since their encounter at Mt. Moon, their eyes meet.

Luna: You came for me.

Tears of joy and longing run down her face.

Lance: Luna.

He then turns back to Giovanni. Luna's words have filled him with strength that he can't explain. He would do anything for her. And his strength gives Dragonair strength.

Lance: You can do it, Dragonair!

The power of Dragonair's Hyper Beam intensifies and it starts to push Rhydon back.

Giovanni: No! Rhydon, don't let that weakling push you around! Fight back!

Both pokemon give their all and their powers are matched. The force of the Hyper Beam colliding with the Horn Drill finally reaches its peak and creates a giant explosion. Smoke and dust cover the mountain and for many long minutes, nothing can be seen. The silence becomes unbearable and the tension can be felt. What happened to Dragonair and Rhydon? Finally, the smoke starts to die away and the silhouettes of the combatants begin to come into focus. First, Dragonair is seen. It is weak after using all of its power for its Hyper Beam, but it is still standing. Then, Rhydon is seen, also. Its giant frame is seen lying on the ground, barely breathing. Its horn has been shattered to pieces by the fearsome attack. But then, slowly, it starts to stir, like a great demon awakening after many centuries. Its heartbeat can be felt in the earth. A truly monstrous aura is given off by this pokemon.

Giovanni: That's right, Rhydon! Get back up! This battle isn't over yet!

Lance and Luna look on in sheer terror. How is that possible? What kind of training has this Rhydon gone through to endure such punishment?

Lance: Giovanni, stop this battle! Your pokemon can't go on! If you push it any further, it'll die!

Giovanni: Shut up! You don't know anything about my pokemon! It's been trained only for victory and it won't stop until its opponents have been turned into dust!

Lance: Even if it could go on, Rhydon has lost its horn. It can't use its strongest attack anymore.

Giovanni: And what makes you think that Horn Drill was its strongest attack? Rhydon has another attack that is far superior!

Lance: But it's too weak to go on! Giovanni, I'm begging you to stop! Your pokemon can't take it!

Lance starts to cry for Rhydon. It's about to die because its trainer won't listen.

Giovanni: Ignore him, Rhydon! Finish off that Dragonair with your strongest attack! Use Frustration!

Now Lance finally understands why Giovanni called this move Rhydon's strongest attack. Frustration is a technique that isn't powered by physical strength, but by negative emotions. The more rage and hate in the pokemon's heart, the stronger that attack will be. Giovanni has channeled all of his anger into this Rhydon and is using it as a weapon. Not even Dragonair's Hyper Beam can stop it.

Rhydon runs toward Dragonair at top speed to crush it once and for all with all its power.

Lance: What do I do? Can I really stand up to Giovanni's hatred?

And all of a sudden, Lance hears an entirely new voice, but it somehow seems very familiar to him.

Voice: I have faith in you, Lance, just like you have faith in me. Together, we can overcome Giovanni's hatred.

Lance realizes where this voice coming from. It's Dragonair! He must have somehow reached into Dragonair's thoughts with his empathic ability.

Lance: Dragonair, do you really think we can win?

Dragonair: I know we can. You have always believed in me, and now it is my turn to believe in you. I love you, Lance.

Lance opens his mind and reaches out to everyone he has ever met. His grandfather, Clair, Pryce, Morty and Jasmine. Surge, Lorelei, Blaine, Professor Oak, Ash, Flint, Brock and especially Luna. Their dreams, their hope, become his.

Lance: Dragonair, Return!

Lance directs all of his love and hope into Dragonair, giving it the strength to fight back. It flies high into the moonlit sky and comes crashing down back into Rhydon with full force. Giovanni's pokemon roars out in defeat. It falls and this time, it doesn't get back up. Lance and Dragonair have beaten Giovanni.

Lance: Giovanni. It's over. You lost.

Giovanni falls to his knees in disbelief.

Giovanni: No! NOOOO!!!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!

A final, sinister thought creeps into his twisted mind.

Giovanni: I won't lose. Dugtrio! Use your Fissure to break this mountain apart!

The mole pokemon emerges from the rocks and shakes violently, triggering a massive earthquake that splits the mountain.

Lance: Giovanni, what are you doing?

Giovanni: Save her if you can, Lance!

The ground beneath Luna falls away and she slips off the side of the mountain.

Luna: Lance! Help!

Lance: No, Luna!

Since Dragonair is already too weak from its battle, Lance reaches for his pokeball containing Aerodactyl.

Lance: Aerodactyl, save Luna!

The ancient pokemon emerges from its ball and Lance jumps onto its back. The two of them fly together over the side of the mountain to catch the falling trainer.

Lance: Luna, I've got you!

His hand extends and his fingers touch hers. Just a few more inches. But then, to their horror, Lance and Aerodactyl stop in midair. Rhydon has gotten back up and has caught Aerodactyl by the tail to stop it from saving Luna.

Lance: Luna!

Luna: Lance!

She keeps falling while Lance and Aerodactyl are caught but then, Dragonair appears once again. It flies past Aerodactyl and Lance and dives toward Luna. The dragon fights its exhaustion and flies faster and faster to save the girl. Its long body is aching but it finally catches up to her. It gently wraps around her, but then it loses its grip soon after. Dragonair has lost consciousness.

Giovanni: Hahahaha! You failed!

Lance: Luna! Dragonair!

Aerodactyl flaps its wings and frees itself from Rhydon's grip and dives as fast as possible. It catches Dragonair with its talons, but it is not fast enough to save Luna. Lance's world seems to fall apart as he watches what happens next. Luna, the love of his life, falls to her death at the bottom of the mountain. Lance has lost…


	31. Lance, the Dragon Master

Everything seems so distant and cold. The world has grown darker all of a sudden and Lance can't figure out why. Dark storm clouds gather all around him. He isn't aware of anything that is happening around him. Aerodactyl lands at the base of the mountain and lowers the unconscious Dragonair gently on the ground, but Lance doesn't even pay attention to his pokemon. He dismounts from his Aerodactyl and walks over to Luna.

Lance: Luna?

He slowly places his hand on her face. She's not moving anymore.

Lance: Luna, it's me, Lance.

_It's not true. Luna's alright. Any minute now, she'll wake up._

Lance: Please wake up, Luna.

Lance gently strokes her face. She seems so peaceful, almost angelic.

Lance: Luna, please, I'm begging you. Don't leave me.

_It can't be true. It just can't be true._

Tears start to run down his face.

Lance: I love you, Luna. We were going to be together. You can't be gone.

He embraces her and shuts his eyes tightly. When he opens them again, he expects everything to be okay, but it's not. Luna's not coming back.

Lance: No…NO!

Lance screams to the heavens for some sort of justification and as he does, the clouds cry with him.

She never did anything wrong. She was a kind and benevolent person. What did she do to deserve this? Lance cries as it all hits him. Luna is dead and nothing can ever bring her back. Then, in the midst of his despair, he hears it. A low monotonous laugh that pierces his very soul. Lance looks up and sees Giovanni standing there, looking down on him from the top of the Rock Tunnel.

Giovanni: It looks like I win, Lance. You couldn't save her.

Lance doesn't know how to feel. His heart is broken, but at the same time, he is filled with a rage he has never known.

Lance: Aerodactyl, take me up there.

The ancient pokemon does as it's told and carries its trainer to the top of the mountain.

Giovanni: What are you going to do now, Lance?

Lance turns to face Giovanni.

Lance: I'm going to make you regret ever being born.

He suddenly runs at Giovanni and punches him as hard as he can right in the face. But Lance doesn't stop there. He continues to pummel his enemy, letting loose all his anger on him. Giovanni tries to defend himself, but can't do a thing against Lance. Instead, his Dugtrio creates a Fissure that splits the mountain and drops Lance into a deep crevice. Giovanni pants heavily after taking the beating. His face is covered in blood.

Giovanni: That loser got what was coming to him.

But then he feels a slight gust of wind behind him. Giovanni turns and sees Aerodactyl in midair carrying Lance on its back. Nothing can describe the fear that Giovanni felt at that moment.

Lance: Hyper Beam.

Aerodactyl gathers all its power and fires it in a Hyper Beam that finishes destroying the mountain upon which Giovanni stands. His screams are drowned by the sound of the falling rocks. Soon, all that remains is a pile of rocks and dirt.

Lance flies back down to Luna's side.

_What happens now?_

He calls his Dragonair back into its pokeball and carries Luna's body onto Aerodactyl's back. As they begin to fly away Giovanni's groans can be heard within the rubble. He's still alive. Lance thinks about what he should do. He could just leave him to die, but then he wouldn't be any better than Giovanni himself. After a moment of hesitation, he decides to take him as well.

Lance: Pick him up. He's coming with us.

Aerodactyl digs through the rubble and picks up Giovanni with its talons. Then, they are airborne.

They all fly south in the nighttime and the rain. Eventually they reach a small town called Lavender Town. The town is quiet and the streets are empty. Everyone is indoors to avoid the rain. The first thing Lance does is find the police station and drop off Giovanni at the doorstep. He's so badly battered that he won't get away.

Next, Lance flies to the nearest hospital and takes Luna inside. Everything that happens next is a blur to him. Doctors ask him to wait in the lobby while they examine Luna, but he already knows she's dead. In his shame, he leaves the hospital and doesn't look back. Lance is in the pit of his despair. He wanders the streets aimlessly, a broken man. Lance walks through the darkness until he hears a voice call out to him. It's coming from an old woman.

Woman: Young man, you're soaking wet. Come indoors where it's warm and dry.

But Lance only ignores her. The old woman steps into the rain and grabs Lance by the arm. She leads him into a tall structure near the edge of town. Lance isn't aware of where he is and he doesn't even care. His thoughts have taken him elsewhere.

Woman: What are you doing wandering around like that? You'll catch your death in that cold.

The word death causes Lance to look up at the old woman for the first time. She has graying blonde hair and wears a purple dress and uses a cane to walk. His face is wet from a combination of tears and rain.

Woman: Is something the matter, young man?

But Lance doesn't say anything and lowers his head again.

Woman: I understand. I've seen that look many times in my old age. You've lost someone you care about. It's no coincidence that you ended up here, young man. Do you know where you are? This place is called the Pokemon Tower where trainers come to pay their respects to their fallen pokemon. But you're not here because of a pokemon, are you? No, you've lost someone else. A very special friend.

Lance looks up at the old woman again. They have never met before, but she can read him perfectly.

Woman: What is your name, young man?

He only continues to look at her without speaking.

Woman: Very well, I'll introduce myself first. My name is Agatha. What is your name?

Hesitantly, Lance responds.

Lance: I'm Lance.

Agatha: Would you like to talk to me, Lance? I'm a good listener.

All of Lance's emotions finally reach their peak and he confesses everything that happened that day. He tells her about Luna and about Giovanni and all throughout, he can't stop crying, but she never stops listening to him.

Agatha: You've been through a lot, Lance. But sadly, that's the way life is. It isn't fair. Horrible things happen to good people and we don't know why. We just have to learn to accept it and move on. But that doesn't mean that we should forget about the people we care about.

Lance: What should I do?

Agatha: I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer for you. You'll have to figure that out on your own.

She goes to a closet and takes a black raincoat from inside.

Agatha: This belongs to Mr. Fuji, the man who looks after this tower, but I'm sure he won't mind if you take it.

She hands the coat to Lance and he gratefully puts it on.

Lance: Thank you.

He turns and walks out of the tower and back into the rain. Lance walks for hours, leaving Lavender Town and heading south. He reaches the edge of the sea and sits on the ledge of a rock to look out.

_What should I do now? There's nothing left for me here._

He sits in his loneliness while the rain falls on him. Then, a familiar voice speaks to him.

Voice: Lance. I've been looking for you.

Lance turns and sees his childhood friend, Clair standing behind him.

Lance: Clair, what are you doing here?

Clair: I traveled all the way to Kanto to find you, Lance. There's something I have to tell you.

She can tell he's been crying. She doesn't want to say it, but she knows she has to.

Clair: It's about Grandpa. He…he died, Lance.

Lance remains silent. He doesn't react in the slightest way.

Clair: Did you hear me, Lance. Grandpa…

Lance: I heard you, Clair. Grandpa's dead. I get it.

Clair's eyes open wide. She wasn't expecting this reaction from Lance. He doesn't seem to care that his only remaining family has passed away. But she doesn't know what he's gone through tonight. Lance's is numb to the pain.

Clair: He wanted you to know that he loved you very much. Now you're the last remaining member of the dragon clan of Blackthorn City.

Lance: That's meaningless.

Clair: What?

Lance: It doesn't matter what I am. I couldn't do a thing.

Clair: Lance, what are you talking about?

The rain falls heavily on them. Lance stands up and turns to fully face Clair.

Lance: Let's have a battle.

Clair: What? Lance, I don't think this is a right time to have a pokemon battle.

Lance: Ever since we were young, I was never able to beat you. I want to see how far I've come.

Clair: No, I won't do this. Lance, you're not thinking clearly. Come on, let's go.

Lance: Go where? Back home to Blackthorn? There's nothing waiting for me there, Clair! There's nothing left for me!

Clair: Nothing waiting for you? What about me, Lance? Aren't I special to you?

Lance: Battle me, Clair. If you win, I'll go back home with you.

His eyes start to change, turning into a bright shade of blue. He calls out his Dragonair that has been fully healed by Lance's awakened powers.

Clair: If this is the only way to get through to you, then I'll do it. Go, Seadra!

Both dragons face each other, ready to have their final battle. But then, Lance's Dragonair begins to shine brightly. Lance, now fully in control of his empathic power, channels his energy into his pokemon and causes it to evolve to its final level. Clair has to take a step back in awe of the mighty creature that now stands before her. Dragonair has evolved into the legendary Dragonite. The new pokemon stands on two legs and is covered in orange scales. A single horn emerges from the top of its head along with two antennae and a pair of wings sprouts from its back. Dragonite gives a mighty roar that summons lightning and thunder from the skies and in the brief moment when the flash of lightning illuminates the area, Clair sees the real Lance. His eyes have hardened. Every connection he had to his former life has been cast aside; he is no longer the Lance she used to know. The wind swirls around him, whipping his coat like a dark cape. Dragonair's evolution into Dragonite is the physical manifestation of Lance's own metamorphosis. He now knows what he has to do.

Lance: Good-bye, Clair.

Dragonite fires the most powerful Hyper Beam it can muster, instantly defeating Clair's Seadra. The aftermath of the blast causes Clair to shield her eyes and when she opens them again, Lance is already gone. He has flown away across the sea with his Dragonite, not looking back once.

The next day, Giovanni is seen walking into a dark room. A door shuts behind him and his mother walks into view.

Maria: What is the matter with you? Do you have any idea what this has done to my reputation?

She slaps her son hard across the face.

Maria: When I heard that you were arrested, I rushed over to bail you out, but you were also covered in injuries. What happened to you?

Giovanni doesn't want to tell her about Lance or Luna. He'd rather die than reveal that secret.

Giovanni: Nothing happened.

Maria: You filthy little liar!

She slaps him again.

Maria: You are never to leave my sight again. You are going to stay with me and you are going to do what you are meant to do.

She walks over to a secret door and opens it, revealing a Team Rocket uniform.

Maria: I'm going to train you to take over the family business one day.

And suddenly, Giovanni realizes what he must do as well.

Giovanni: Yes, mother. I'll do it.

…Ten years later

Lance has finally returned to Kanto after training on his own somewhere else. He seeks out those like him that will understand what he has gone through. Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha, all united in their loneliness together with Lance form the Elite Four, a group of the four strongest pokemon trainers in the Kanto region.

Giovanni has trained extensively and now leads a double life. In public, he is the humble gym leader of Viridian City, but in the shadows he is the ruthless leader of the notorious Team Rocket.

These days, Lance and Giovanni don't even think about each other anymore. They have other things to worry about. They look forward to the day when a new trainer will step up and challenge them on the battlefield.

The End

_Well, it's a long time since I started writing this story. I'd like to thank all my readers for their support and encouragement. If you liked this one, stick around for the sequel, The Eternal Legend. Thanks again!_


End file.
